Behind a Smile
by FabledOrange
Summary: He never really thought he'd have to use his smiles as his methods of survival from death through his best friend. AU; Soujiro/Misao; Updated Summary; Discontinued
1. Prologue

Behind a Smile: Prologue

Author's notes: Hello there! Hi, I'm A. Pikachu, and I'm new to the RK division of FanFiction.Net. I hope you guys would be nice enough to read this ficcie and review. 

The fic would be set in an AU setting…sometime in 21st century. Thanks.

Let's start.

**

"Ne, Sou-chan, isn't the morning great?" Makimachi Misao asked, hopping around excitedly as she and her friends started to walk towards their building. It was the first day of school, with birds chirping happily as the few crisp, brown leaves flew around with little effort.

Her best friend, Seta Soujiro, only smiled his trademark smile as the dark-haired girl beside him looked intently at their surroundings. "Hai, sou desu ne, Misao-chan." Soujiro replied, that complacent smile gracing his lips. 

"Ooh I'm so excited! I just can't wait!" Misao exclaimed, a dreamy expression replacing her excited one. "We're finally _third years_! After this year we're in _college_, but then we could bully those second years. I'm just…"

"Excited." Kamiya Kaoru, another dark-haired beauty, stepped into the conversation. "We know, Misao-chan."

"But it seems so wrong to bully second years, Misao-san." Himura Kenshin, a redheaded eighteen year-old, butted in. 

"Sometimes you just spoil the fun, ya know?" said Sagara Sanosuke, a tall, sort of lanky teenager with spiky brown hair. 

"Don't talk to Ken-san like that, you bird head." Takani Megumi spat, smacking Sanosuke right on his back. "At least he's kind-hearted…unlike you." She added with a teasing glare.

"Hah, like you have a heart, you fox." Sanosuke smirked, once again earning another smack.

Minutes later were spent like that, with the spiky-haired rebel and the cunning, beautiful fox fighting like a married couple. Nothing even stopped them once their fellow students entered the high school building – not even the screams of their adoring fans.

The group of school celebrities; including Kamiya Kaoru, Himura Kenshin, Sagara Sanosuke, Takani Megumi, Makimachi Misao and Seta Soujiro, were known around the school for different reasons. One common thing is though – they were famed for their heart-melting looks. 

Each of them, so beautiful, so unique, so talented, were adored all around the high school campus, with each having his or her own fan club. Kamiya Kaoru, the cheerful, secretly Kenshin-obsessed girl of the group, was known for her beauty, cheerful (sometimes deadly) personality and her amazing skills at kendo. Himura Kenshin, the timid, shy, sometimes clumsy but level-headed (sometimes naïve) of the group, was known for his unique locks of fiery orange-red, adorable purple eyes and his sweet, kind personality. Sagara Sanosuke, the brawl-loving, girl-loving member of the group, was known for his constant fights with different students, his looks, and of course, his girl-melting stare. Takani Megumi, the cunning, beautiful fox of the group, meanwhile, was known for her flirtatious and crafty personality, her beauty, and her amazing intelligence in biology and other sciences. 

Makimachi Misao, the lovely, cheerful and outgoing member of the group, was known for her skills at close combat, her outgoing and bursting personality, and of course, her pretty face. Seta Soujiro, the forever smiling, happy-go-lucky-looking member of the group, was famous for his attractive looks, intelligence at almost everything, and his patent heartwarming smile.

"Oh my god, look at Himura-san! Ain't he soo cute?"

"Takani-san's sooo beautiful! I want my hair to be like hers…"

"Kamiya-san's looking so good today!"

"AAH! It's Sagara-san!!!! I hope he'll look at me…" 

As if hearing the request of his fangirl, Sano flashed the girl one of his million-dollar smiles and sent the girl screaming her head off.

"Makimachi-san's looking great after the summer break!!"

"God, Seta-san just looks soooooo…heavenly…"

The group occasionally sent smiles and grins towards their admiring fans, with girls fainting and swooning right there on the spot as the group made its way towards their respective classrooms. 

**

"I'm soooo tired, Sou-chan."

Those were the first words that flew out of Misao's lips once her emerald eyes locked on her dark-haired best friend. Soujiro, still smiling, calmly approached Misao with his bag clutched in his hand. 

"I thought you were excited. Was your energy all used up in sitting on a chair?" Soujiro asked, looking sideways towards the girl beside him. Kaoru and Kenshin caught up with them a few minutes later, right before Misao answered Soujiro's question.

"It was boring. I never thought school would be soo boring." Misao answered, her shoulders slumped as she and her friends walked out of the building and outside, out to the fresh afternoon air.

"So you were tired because you were bored…?" inquired the supposed-to-be member of the Juppon Gatana, raising his eyebrows in inquiry.

"No, silly!" replied Misao, straightening herself up as she looked towards Soujiro. "I just became tired…that's all…"

With her voice trailing off, the five of them looked curiously at the awe-struck Misao before them. 

"Misao-chan?" Kaoru asked, waving a hand in front of Misao's face. Misao, in turn, grasped Kaoru's hand, shoving it away from her face.

"What do you see, Misao-chan?" Megumi asked, her eyes locked on Misao's enchanting emerald eyes. Misao paid no attention to the questions being asked – she kept on watching the handsomest guy she had ever seen in her life.

He was tall, maybe six feet tall or even taller, wearing a loose dark blue shirt and jeans that fit him nicely. He head short, ebony-black hair, with the rays of afternoon sunlight bouncing off the silky strands softly. And as far as Misao observed, the teen had ice-blue eyes held behind bangs that graced his face quite delicately. He was talking to some of his friends, and he seemingly was unaware of the attention he was getting from the surprised girl.

The supposed-to-be Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu sputtered out a few incoherent murmurs, her emerald eyes still locked on the unknown figure a few meters away from their group. 

Soujiro's voice sent her out of her little reverie. "Misao-chan, daijoubu?" 

Misao looked back at her friends, her mind still thinking on whom that guy could be. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. But who's that?" Misao asked, her voice sounding distant. The rest of the group, curious to know who Misao was gaping at, looked towards the direction the dark-haired girl was staring at. Their eyes met the same person, with Megumi giggling a few times before turning to the rest of them.

"What, you know something about this guy?" Sanosuke asked, raising his eyebrows in inquiry. 

"Yeah." Megumi replied, smiling. "His name's Shinomori Aoshi – a college sophomore. Apparently, that's all I know, except the fact that he's really famous with the college people." 

Misao was still distant, her emerald eyes locked on Aoshi. "Shinomori…Aoshi…"

Author's notes: I hope I did all right. I hope you guys also enjoyed. Please, I would appreciate it if you guys would leave a review and comments are welcome! Thanks so much!!

A. Pikachu


	2. Beginning of an Infatuation

Behind a Smile: 01: Beginning of an Infatuation

Author's notes: I'm happy that people got interested in this ficcie of mine and read, of course, reviewed! I'm really happy! 

And yes, I think I made them too perfect. ^^ But hey, they're perfect right? Hope you guys aren't too bothered by that. ^^

Disclaimer: A. Pikachu does not own RK or any of its characters. The plot is taken from a similar plot made by Megori, taken from the fan fic 'For the Sake of Friendship'. Some differences may occur from my fic and from Megori-san's. Arigato gozaimasu.

**

01::Beginning of an Infatuation::01 

**

The very first of the autumn leaves flew past by the figure stepping out of the car. With the autumn wind playing with his locks, colored of a cross of ebony and russet, Seta Soujiro only smiled as he caught a few glimpses of the leaves rushing past.

"Soujiro, you're home." Said his aunt, capturing his attention. Smiling once again, Soujiro took his bag from the backseat of the car and turned to the maroon-haired lady standing by the huge doorway.

"Ah, Yumi-san." Soujiro mentioned, closing the car door. Walking briskly towards the double doors with his bag in hand, Yumi let Soujiro walk in before she closed the door to their home.

"How was school?" Yumi asked, her purple eyes cast upon Soujiro's retreating figure. 

"It was just fine." Soujiro replied; that complacent grin yet again pasted on his lips. 

"And Misao-chan?" asked his aunt, raising her eyebrows.

"Fine." He said, stopping in his tracks once he got to the second floor, the strap of his bag still clutched between his fingers. "She's perky and cheerful as usual."

"The others?" Yumi inquired, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She stared up at the teenage boy standing above her.

"They're doing very good." Soujiro answered, turning to his bedroom door, which was far along that corridor he was staring at. 

"Alright then. The maid will call you down for dinner." Yumi finished their conversation, walking away to the large patio awaiting her a few meters ahead. Soujiro only grinned and continued down the corridor, his mind concentrated on nothing else but going to his room.

Seta Soujiro, a rich, famous teen admired and worshipped by students back at his school, only lived a simple life. His parents died in a car crash when he was three, leaving him to the tender care of his aunt and uncle, Shishio Yumi and Shishio Makoto. His uncle, whom he simply but respectfully called Shishio-san, was a multi-millionaire businessman who was always away, abroad, or staying in other countries for a period of time. His aunt, whom he calls Yumi-san, stays at home, or sometimes attends parties as the delegate of Shishio's company whenever Shishio wasn't around. So in some sense, Yumi and Shishio were partners in Shishio's business.

Opening his bedroom door, Soujiro walked inside and threw his bag on a nearby chair. He closed the door behind him as he unbuttoned his uniform for a short while, opening the blinds that covered his windows with a free hand. Successful in letting the late afternoon sunlight in, Soujiro flipped on the switch, letting his eyes adjust to the light illuminated by the fluorescent lamp. Satisfied, he went on undressing himself and picking up a comfortable blue t-shirt before his cell phone rang.

The polyphonic tone of '1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou' rang throughout the room, echoing in his ears. Hurriedly pulling down the shirt, Soujiro scampered for his cell phone, hidden somewhere within the confinement of his school bag.

Finding it at once, Soujiro pressed a button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" 

He smiled sheepishly as he recognized who it was.

"SOU-CHAN!" said his best friend, Makimachi Misao. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just finished pulling a shirt over my head before you called." Soujiro replied, sitting on his bed. "What about you?"

"Nothing. That's why I called you." Misao said on the other line, her voice sounding angelic to Soujiro's ears. 

"Listen," Soujiro started, looking thoughtfully at the mirror to see if he looked okay. "I'll call you later on landline – this is costing you too much, alright? I'll call you after dinner." 

He could imagine Misao's pouted lips as he said the words. "But Sou-chan…! I have sooo much to tell you and I need –

Soujiro hastily cut Misao's sentence short, noticing that the maid was already knocking on his door. "I promise I'll call you, Misao-chan – I just need to go now before Yumi-san goes ballistic on me." He said with a smile. "Is that alright?"

"Alright. Call me, okay?"

"Okay." Soujiro finished their conversation in a reassuring tone, safely placing the cell phone in his pants' pocket before opening the door, acknowledging the maid with a smile.

*

Closing the door behind him, Soujiro sighed and eyed the cordless phone before him with his blue eyes. Sighing once again, Soujiro picked up the cordless phone and started to dial his best friend's phone number.

"Konbanwa." Soujiro said to the person on the other line. "Is Misao-chan there?"

Omasu, one of Misao's cousins, recognized Soujiro's voice immediately. "Ah, Soujiro-kun! It's you! Wait a minute, okay? I'll get Misao." 

Waiting patiently, hearing Omasu's far away screams ('Misao!! Phone – it's for you!!'), Soujiro plopped down on his royal blue bed. 

"Sou-chan!" came Misao's excited greeting, as she too plopped on her deep green bed, her fingers twirling with her phone's cord. "At last you called!"

"I promised I was going to call, Misao-chan." Soujiro replied, making a small giggle come from Misao. Misao, meanwhile, played with her phone's cord as she started to talk.

"Anyway, Megumi-chan told me things about Aoshi guy and it seems he's soooo perfect!" Misao said, immediately taking the topic to Shinomori Aoshi. "He's the richest guy in the university, he's the star of the college soccer team, and he has very good grades! He's perfect! He's a college sophomore, right, so…

Soujiro smiled weakly to himself as he listened patiently at Misao's rants about Aoshi. Something at the back of his mind nagged him, but knowing that what possibility his mind was screaming about was not true, Soujiro only shrugged it off. 

Silently wondering, Soujiro smiled once again as Misao started to swoon on phone. He wondered how his best friend would become so obsessed and engrossed with a person she only met earlier that day. And yet there he was, listening to her as she droned on and on about how great a guy Aoshi is. She hasn't even talked to the guy, for god's sake.

"Misao!!" 

Soujiro suddenly straightened up, apparently nodding off as Misao continued on. But Misao's sentence was cut short by her grandfather and caretaker, Okina. 

"Wait a sec, alright, Sou-chan?" 

He only mumbled incoherent words, for he himself was pretty sleepy. After all, he was used to sleeping late in the night but only to wake up late in the morning. Well…if you call 9:30 in the morning late.

Soujiro could hear Misao and Okina's verbal disagreement, with Okina ending the conversation with 'You need good night's sleep, and if you don't get that, you won't get pretty, my little Misao!'

And that sentence shut Misao up…well of course, after she screamed 'Jiya!!!' and stormed off to her phone.

"Ano ne, Sou-chan…"

Soujiro smiled weakly once again, rubbing his eyes a little as he replied to Misao's words. "Yeah, I heard. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Misao bid goodbye, which included 'I hope I'll see Shinomori-sempai tomorrow,' sending Soujiro chuckling as he wearily placed the cordless phone back on its base. Getting up to brush his teeth, Soujiro was successful in doing so and he changed into his sleepwear, eager to close his eyes and look forward to the bright tomorrow.

* the next day: 7:30 am *

He got out of the car, his bag slung on his shoulder. Smiling at the driver, Soujiro closed the door and proceeded to walk into the school's premises.

"Sou-chan, over here!!" screamed a familiar voice, making the dark-haired supposed-to-be Tenken to turn his head to his best friend, standing by the building with their other friends.

"Ara, Misao-chan." Soujiro exclaimed, utterly surprised to see Misao at school at that time. "How come you're here at this time? You're not supposed to be here until…" He paused for a moment, checking his wristwatch. "7:45."

Kamiya Kaoru sighed heavily, gaining Soujiro's attention. "She wanted to get here earlier than expected to see Shinomori-san. You know her…" she added with a yawn. 

They spent the next five minutes talking about what they would do that day, until…

"I'll check if Shinomori-sempai's already down there!" Misao suddenly said, running off to somewhere. 

"Ano ne, Kaoru-san…" Himura Kenshin said, staring at the perky girl who just ran off, Megumi and Soujiro following her patiently. "How could Shinomori-san be here if he's a college sophomore?" 

Kaoru sighed audibly, her head hanging low. "How am I supposed to know?"

*

Adrenaline ran through her veins, her heart beating faster with each step she took, Makimachi Misao held a wide grin upon her lips. Surely Shinomori Aoshi was already here, right? So thinking positively, she smiled and started to run faster, only to be stopped by someone she bumped into.

"Misao-chan!"

"Misao-chan!!"

Scrunching up her nose as she landed on the concrete with a thud, with her skirt flying, Misao grunted.

"Gomen nasai." Said a smooth, unknown voice, making the girl look up at the speaker in curiosity. Soujiro and Megumi stopped in their tracks as they recognized who it was that volunteered to pick the girl up. 

Misao was then found lost in a pool of ice blue eyes, held behind a graceful set of bangs that adorned his face. Clumsily standing up, she stammered out a few words that only the person before her could hear.

"I—iie…" she murmured, still staring up at the man's blue eyes. 

"Daijoubu?" the man asked, letting go of Misao's hand as she stood up. Misao only nodded with a small nod, still amazed at handsome this person was.

"I'm so sorry. I think we haven't met," said the person, extending his right hand for a handshake. "Boku no namae wa Shinomori Aoshi. Kimi wa…?"

Misao was still awe-struck. "A…atashi no n-name wa Ma-makimachi Misao…" she drifted off, unaware of her friend's stares. 

"Ah, Makimachi-san." Aoshi said, smiling a very small smile. "Now are you sure you're okay?"

A slight tinge of pink raced across Misao's cheeks. Laughing a little bit, the slightly nervous Misao answered the 20-year-old's question as she tried to cover up her nervousness. "Hai! I'm fine!"

"Oi, Aoshi, how long are you going to take?" they heard a voice, cutting off Misao and Aoshi's simple conversation. Aoshi turned to see Yukishiro Enishi, a friend of his, waiting a few feet away.

"I'll be right there, Enishi." Aoshi said, waving a hand. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you sometime, Makimachi-san." 

With a small smile Aoshi turned around, his hair following his every movement. A fangirl smile playing on her lips, Misao dreamily turned around to face Megumi and Soujiro. 

"Oh my god can you believe it?! Shinomori Aoshi talked to ME! I bumped into HIM! Oh my god, this is so GREAT!!! Ah, Shinomori Aoshi!! Oh my god, I still can't believe he talked to me, Makimachi Misao!!! This is just so great…don't you think so, Sou-chan?" 

Knocking the dreamy stare off her emerald eyes, Misao peeked at Soujiro's bowed head. 

"Sou-chan?" 

Soujiro, snapped out of his little reverie, raised his head, the trademark smile placed on his lips. "Are, boku wa?" he asked, apparently not listening. "Boku wa daijoubu desu yo, Misao-chan, Megumi-san."

"Are you sure, Soujiro…?" Megumi asked, peering at the dark-haired teen. "I mean, you looked pretty –

Soujiro didn't let Megumi finish her sentence. "Don't worry. I'm alright." 

* lunch break: 12:00 pm *

With a concerned look on her face, Takani Megumi silently placed a hand on Soujiro's shoulder, gently making him follow her to a nearby tree. The group was eating lunch outside on the school grounds, with Misao once again swooning over the famous Shinomori Aoshi.

"Hey you," said Megumi, looking at Soujiro as Soujiro looked at her.

"Hai, Megumi-san?" Soujiro asked back, still smiling.

"You were…clenching your fist earlier on – when we met Aoshi." Looking back at Misao and checking no one else was in earshot, Megumi continued her set of words. "Is everything alright?" 

Opening his eyes, revealing a beautiful shade of blue, Soujiro tried to look innocent of what Megumi was accusing him of. "Of course it is, Megumi-san! What would make you think that something was wrong?"

"The fact that you didn't seem to like it when Misao's talking about Shinomori-san." 

That comment made Soujiro's smile unconsciously falter.

"It's all right with me, Megumi-san. I'm her best friend – I should be happy for her." 

Megumi looked at him, suspicion arising in her veins. "Are you…sure?"

Smiling once again, Soujiro repeated his answer. 

_"It's alright with me, Megumi-san. I'm he best friend – I should be happy for her."_

Author's notes: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!!!!! Please, r&r!!!!! ^^ ^^ ^^

P.S: I forgot to tell you guys that this ficcie would turn out as Sou/Misao. ^^ So sorry Aoshi/Misao fans…^^;


	3. Boku no Kanjou wo Mitomeru

Behind a Smile: 02: Boku no Kanjou wo Mitomeru

Author's notes: EI! How are you guys? I'm back here, again, with the second chapter! ^^ 

I've been reading **Phoe-chan's 'Mezameteyuku Tamashii: Awakening Spirits' **over and over again – I think for three times now. She's really amazing – I love her Sou/Misao ficcies. In fact, it's her works that inspired me to write my own. ^^ I hope Phoe-chan can review this, even though its kind of…cliché. Heeheehee…

Anyway, I've been reading **'Mezameteyuku Tamashii: Awakening Spirits'**, so that I could understand Soujiro and Misao's characters to portray them better. I always get this feeling that Soujiro's too serious, he's too smiley, he's too polite; and like Misao's lacking her usual perkiness in this fic. Can you guys please comment on this issue? ^^; Comments would be greatly appreciated.

Also, I decided that the chapter titles be in Japanese in Sou-chan's perspective. But I think when Sou-chan's not in the chapter, or nothing much happens to Sou-chan…I'll change the perspective. ^^; Ehehehehe…

**

_02::Boku no Kanjou wo Mitomeru//Admitting My Emotions::02_

**

One week.

One entire week has passed ever since school started – ever since Makimachi Misao saw and bumped into Shinomori Aoshi. All the while, as his best friend starts to fall for someone else, Seta Soujiro was confused about the silent turmoil going on in his head. 

It was a cold, but sunny autumn Saturday morning, more and more leaves turning to a crisp shade of gold. With the chilly autumn wind playing with his short, dark brown hair, the supposed-to-be Tenken smiled and entered his home, meeting the inquisitive gaze of Shishio Yumi. 

"Ah, Yumi-san." Soujiro said, sliding the large glass door shut. He started to walk towards the main hall, since he just came back from the patio. Yumi, meanwhile, followed the 17-year-old teen's footsteps, gaining his attention with her words. 

"So what are you planning on your birthday, Soujiro?" Yumi asked, making the teen stop in his tracks and turn to her. 

"Oh nothing much – a nice quiet dinner would do just fine." Soujiro replied, opening his eyes from his smile.

Yumi frowned. Really, this kid was too simple. "Oh c'mon, just the two of us? What about Misao-chan, Kenshin-san, Kaoru-san, Sanosuke-san and Megumi-san? Oh I know…" the maroon-haired woman smiled at the blue-eyed boy. "What about a nice dinner – with only you kids? Wouldn't that be fine?"

Soujiro smiled a pleasant grin, deep inside him wondering why Yumi was so concerned about his birthday. Yes, he was turning 18 – but to him it was like any other age he'd been through. He himself hasn't even thought of what he was going to do on that day – September 20. "It's all right with me, Yumi-san."

The lady sighed, giving up hope in making the boy live his life a little bit. "If that's what you want. Honestly – sometimes, you're just too simple. It's like you're an adult."

The teen only chuckled in amusement, bowing before the purple-eyes lady before turning to the majestic staircase beside him. "I'm going to be one, Yumi-san." He said with a light laugh, heading up the carpeted staircase as Yumi went to the living room.

*

The green-eyed girl fiddled with the phone cord nervously as she lay on her bed, talking on the phone with Kamiya Kaoru and Takani Megumi on three-way. 

"…are you sure that's the kind of women he likes, Kaoru-chan, Megumi-chan?" Misao asked nervously, her eyes locked somewhere. 

"I'm not sure, but I think so." Megumi said, who in turn was sitting on a luxurious couch. 

"Then I'm going to change to be like the type of girls Aoshi-sama likes!" Misao exclaimed.

Kaoru audibly sighed. "You know, Misao-chan, I just don't understand it why you're so obsessed with Shinomori guy anyway. I mean, there are other fish in the sea, you know."

Misao only pouted at the comment, her fingers still anxiously entangling themselves in the cord. "Well Aoshi-sama's one endangered fish, and he's the only Aoshi-sama in the sea."

"Misao-chan," Megumi said, giggling a little bit. "The only reason why she's doubting Aoshi is because she already has her Ken-san."

Kaoru furiously buried her head in her pillows, denying the stated fact. The two could only hear incoherent mumbles coming from the blushing girl.

"See what I mean?"

Even if it wasn't visible, Kaoru shook her head furiously as if negating the comment. "Iie! Kenshin hasn't even told me yet…"

Misao laughed. "Oh c'mon, we know Kenshin likes you sooo much."

Suddenly, Megumi's eyes flared up, remembering something as Misao and Kaoru continued to argue (though Kaoru enjoyed it). 

"Ano ne," Megumi started, claiming the attention of Kaoru and Misao. She looked seriously at her hands as she continued her sentence. "Have you noticed that Soujiro-kun's been acting strangely?"

"Are you sure, or does his smile just creep you out?" Kaoru asked, eager to hear. If Misao was with her she would've earned several bonks upside the head.

"Hey!" said Misao defensively. "His smile does creep me out sometimes, but he's my best friend!"

"No, no, no." Megumi said, still intent on making her point. "He seems spaced out more than usual…like he's been bothered by something."

Kaoru agreed, nodding her head even though the two can't see her. "I've noticed that too…. He's like, preoccupied all the time…thinking all the time, too much in his head. Kenshin even noticed it."

The supposed-to-be healer of the Kenshingumi looked thoughtfully at the phone cord. "I heard Ken-san and that birdhead talking about how strange Soujiro-kun's been acting. Do you think it's just because the soccer match's near, Misao-chan?"

Seta Soujiro was a star of the soccer team because of his incredible speed.

Misao took a while before she could answer the question. "Sou-chan never gets nervous about soccer matches. In fact, he's happy about them – says it's a good way of exercise." 

"Maybe he's afraid of coming old!" Kaoru suddenly said. "His birthday IS coming up." 

The mention of Soujiro's birthday made emerald eyes widen in surprise. "Oh my god, Sou-chan's birthday!!"

Megumi tsk-tsked a few times. "Don't tell me you forgot about Soujiro-kun's birthday."

Sighing, Misao frighteningly admitted so, guilt running in her veins as she tried to untangle her fingers in the huge knot she managed to make.

"How can you forget?" Kaoru inquired, utterly bewildered at the mistake Misao made. "I mean, we've been talking about it…Soujiro-kun only says that it's okay, that we shouldn't make a big fuss out of it and dinner's fine! We've been talking about it ever since we went to school."

Now struggling to get her hand free, and squeezing the phone between her ear and shoulder, Misao hastily replied. "But Aoshi-sama's been taking all my time…" she pouted, producing a huge jerk, sending her body reeling to the floor as she screamed.

"Yare yare…" Megumi let out, shaking her head as if she saw what just happened to Misao. "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, alright?"

The other two agreed and with a single movement, they ended their conversation by placing the phones on their bases.

* later that day *

Out of breath, Soujiro closed the door behind him and sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead with a white, fluffy towel. His shirt was drenched in sweat, his once puffy-looking hair matted to his face as he breathed in the scent of his bedroom. 

He just finished practicing soccer downstairs, with the late afternoon sun shining down on him as he kicked the checkered ball around. For some weird reason the autumn wind was not present, with the climate strangely being warm. 

The blue-eyed boy let go of the towel and threw it on a chair, taking off his sweat-soaked shirt and placing it in the hamper as he entered his bathroom. Eager to have a nice, hot shower, Soujiro started to undress himself, but once again, his phone rang. 

Answering it, he only smiled as he recognized who it was.

"Misao-chan…" he remarked, chuckling as Misao giggled on the other line. 

"Hey you!" said Misao, her voice cheerful as she responded to Soujiro's greeting. Noticing the silence that passed between them, she sighed. "I got you at a bad time, haven't I?"

Soujiro smiled sheepishly. "Of course not, Misao-chan! Well…if you call someone at a time while you're half-naked and planning to go have a shower, I guess it is."

She pouted once she heard his explanation. "How come I never get you in a good time?"

Soujiro shrugged. "You could've called me earlier…around two 'o clock or so."

"I couldn't have – we were talking about Aoshi…" Misao drifted off dreamily, her mind once again occupied by the ice-blue-eyed 20-year old. Slightly irritated, though it was very unlikely of him, Soujiro decided that taking a shower would be the best choice for now. 

"Eto…Misao-chan?"

Snapping herself out of her Aoshi-filled trance, Misao turned back to the person on the other line. "Yeah?"

"I'll…go take a shower now." Said the teen simply.

"Oh…yeah…right. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Misao said, bidding goodbye to the supposed-to-be member of the Juppon Gattana. With a somewhat frustrated smile, Soujiro headed towards the bathroom door and proceeded to take his shower. 

** Soujiro's POV **

It was strange. 

In my whole life I have never felt this way – being possessive of someone. Ever since school started – ever since Misao-chan saw Shinomori-san…I've been feeling odd whenever Misao-chan talks about him. I felt like I was irritated of Shinomori-san, and lately I've been wishing that Misao-chan shouldn't have seen him. Or maybe Shinomori-san shouldn't have been born. Either way I was still confused of my feelings.

You're curious on how long Misao-chan has been my best friend, aren't you?

Well, gladly, I'll tell you. 

It started eight years ago – when we were still ten years old. When I was three my parents died, and Shishio-san and Yumi-san had taken me under their wing. Yumi-san of course thought that it would be best for me if we left Japan for some time – to let the memories of my dead parents settle down inside of me. So we did, living in England for seven years. 

I was educated there during my earlier years, while Shishio-san and Yumi-san sustained my Japanese language. At home, Shishio-san would never let me speak English – we can only talk in Japanese. The maids, even though most of them were Japanese, would only carry on with their tasks. When guests and visitors arrived, that is the only time we would speak in English.

Pretty lonely, I was, when I lived in England. I had few friends, most of them English, but they were all understanding of my situation. I enjoyed their company – they were all appreciative of me, and they would always be amazed if they hear me talking in my native tongue. But it was sometimes funny when they say my name – they say it like 'Sow-ji-row'. I only laugh at it, but most of my friends got my name right. 

Then Shishio-san announced that we would come back to Japan a few weeks later – to live there permanently because of his business. I took the news pretty hard, finding it impossible to tell my few friends that I would be leaving. After some encouragement from Yumi-san, I mustered up all the courage I had and told them that I would be living in Japan a month later. They were all sad – giving me going-away gifts of teddy bears and such. 

A month later we arrived here, moving in this very house. I adjusted pretty fine, that is, until school started.

Most of the students flocked over me like I was some rare object, asking about how England was, and if I could speak in English in front of them. Smiling, even though I felt very frustrated inside, I did what they asked. 

Then this perky little girl came, her long hair braided in a long plait of ebony black, having eyes the color of glimmering emeralds. She told the kids off for me, then grinning widely as she introduced herself to me. 

I remember that day. She had this HUGE grin pasted on her face, holding out her hand to me as she said her name.

'Wai! Atashi wa Makimachi Misao da yo! Anta wa?' 

I remember taking her hand and shaking it lightly, introducing myself to her.

'Boku wa Seta Soujiro desu.'

And that was the day when we became best friends. During our first week, she told people off, telling them that I needed time alone and the whole lot. Years later I became more independent, telling people off my own with that genuine smile that for some weird reason, girls always…faint when they see it. What's the problem with my smile? Is it THAT scary?

And we've been inseparable ever since…Misao-chan and I. Then we met Kaoru-san, Megumi-san, Kenshin-san and Sanosuke-san, who always seems to fight with his little brother, Yahiko-san. They've been very good to me for these past years, and I'm thankful for that. 

But I'm still confused. Why the hell am I feeling this way? I should be happy for Misao-chan, right? Now that she found her Aoshi-sama. But ever since she saw him she's been…forgetting me all of a sudden…. No, Soujiro, Misao-chan would not do that to you…that I keep telling myself. On the contrary, as these days pass by, she never seems to think of anything else than her Aoshi-sama.

How come I'm getting possessive over Misao-chan? She's not mine to be possessive of. However, just thinking of some other guy receiving her heartwarming smiles, her cheerful grins…it makes me irritated or something. Thinking about someone else playing with her soft, ebony-black hair…not that I have, since she SELDOM lets it out of her braid…it JUST makes me irritated, although I keep my irritation of her SUDDEN (HUGE understatement) infatuation over Shinormori-san behind my smile. 

_Admit it, Soujiro – you've fallen in love with her._

I have not. She's just a friend.

Your best friend…the best friend you never want anyone else to have. C'mon, you love her and you know it. If you don't, how come you're so jealous whenever Aoshi stares at her? Whenever she stares at Aoshi? Whenever—

That little voice in the back of my head is starting to annoy me a whole lot. I am not jealous.

After a whole lot of thinking…I finally made a conclusion. Maybe I AM in love with Misao-chan. 

What about Misao-chan?

What about her happiness?

**

Author's notes: PLEASE tell me if I'm portraying them just right! Please!!! I'm really desperate – I want them in character as much as possible. 

Heehee…I just made Yahiko Sanosuke's little bro. Why? Earlier on I thought Kaoru should be Yahiko's oneechan, but I felt that I was copying the idea from someone else so I just made Sano his oniichan. Besides, they have the same spiky hair…family resemblance perhaps? Hmm…

Anyway, I'm thanking you guys, all of you!! Special notes to special reviewers: (I haven't done this in SUCH a LONG time)

Ruby-san: Wai! Arigato gozaimasu!

White Witch-san: Really? 1/3? O.O wai! Yes, I am Filipino. ^^ Is it THAT obvious? O.O Wow! I'd like to know if you're Filipino too! ^^

Ceres17-san: Got a problem with that? *raises eyebrows* Joke. Is that a bad thing – seeing me in every category you go to? O.O sadly Aoi Tsuki is not going to be updated anytime soon…my liking for Gensomaden Saiyuki has disappeared (since AXN aired it too many times – like they're showing it over and over again)

sophomoric genius-san: thank you very much, and here's the update!

Animation Freak-san: Thank you!

Archangel Dream-san: Make it longer? ^^ You're actually lucky that I have changed my habit of making chapters only 2 pages long. ^^ I've been making them a page longer, but hey, I'll try. ^^

Mirai Grace: Arigato gozaimasu for the comment!

Midaoru-san: hai! Sou/Misao shippers will rule, and I'm one of them!!! 

Chaos-san: yes, it is Soujiro/Misao all the way, with some Aoshi/Misao torture for Sou-chan. Arigato gozaimasu!

JT-san: ano…gomen ne, but there are going to be A/M moments in here…^^

Violettegal345: Yes, I do love Aoshi/Misao/Soujiro triangles, although there aren't many of them on the net… I agree – the world needs more Soujiro/Misaos!!!!!! 

Cat H: Thanks for reviewing, and it IS a S/M ficcie!

Rook: Hai – Soujiro rules! Very much!

Gomen nasai for the other reviewers: I'm doing this offline and my computer wouldn't let me see the second page…T.T I'll see you guys!

Wai! Listening to Utada Hikaru's cd **Deep River** sure helped me a lot! Also sucking on two huge lollipops (the whirly suckers that they sell at Aji Ichiban) helped A. Pikachu, and don't forget her usual one liter of coke a day! Heeheeheeheehee! Don't forget to read **Phoe-chan's & chibi-angel's **Sou/Misao works!!!! They're really good!!!

Please, R&R! Comments are greatly appreciated!!! Please, no flames!!!

A. Pikachu


	4. Yakimochi Kesshite Ii

Behind a Smile: 03: Yakimochi Kesshite Ii

Author's notes: Hiya! Ano ne…

Domo arigato gozaimasu for **Midaoru**-san's comments!!! Arigato! Your comments have helped me so much with your remarks and I'll try to improve the story for you guys. Thanks so much!!

Hah! I feel so inspired as I listen to my RK collection of Mp3's… hearing Misao's **Ice Blue Eyes** and Sou-chan's **Journey** over and over again made me feel so good and made me write this chapter earlier than expected…heeheehee…Let's go make Misao-chan blush, ne? 

Disclaimer: A. Pikachu does not own RK or any of its characters. The plot is taken from a similar plot made by Megori, taken from the fan fic 'For the Sake of Friendship'. Some differences may occur from my fic and from Megori-san's. Arigato gozaimasu.

**

_03::Yakimochi Kesshite Ii//Jealousy is Never Good::03_

**

The next few days flew by pretty quickly, with Makimachi Misao swooning over the famed Shinomori Aoshi every single day. Hiding his true feelings behind his smile, Soujiro's emotions started to trouble him even more as Misao stared dreamily outside the classroom window, probably daydreaming about Aoshi for the hundredth time that week. 

Their next teacher, having hair of corn-yellow and a Kansai accent, entered their classroom. Prying his blue eyes away from the girl staring out to the autumn landscape, Seta Soujiro focused on his teacher. Sawagejo Chou closed the classroom door behind him, silencing the class as he leaned on his table right after he dropped his book on it.

"Okay, alright," said the teacher, trying to quiet down the noise his class was starting to produce. "You all know that the first soccer match will be tomorrow, Saturday, right?" 

The class nodded.

"And of course, our own Seta Soujiro, star soccer player, will participate!" 

The group of teenagers cheered and hooted as Soujiro only smiled at his classmates. 

"Oi, oi, oi…first off, the College Soccer team would watch practice today – they're going to observe our team members to see who's going to be a college soccer team member next year." Chou explained to his class, making the whole lot of teenagers whisper to each other, wondering who would get in. 

"But of course, we wish our star soccer player the best of luck, don't we, class?"

The class rooted for Soujiro, hooting loudly as a few girls screamed in favor of the blue-eyed soccer star. With a beaming group of friends, he only smiled again and started to look at Misao.

Soujiro's smile faltered for a very short while, seeing what his best friend was doing. Apparently, the emerald-eyed girl had no plan of listening to the teacher – she made plans to stare out the window all day to dream about Aoshi. She didn't even grin or smile at him, as she would usually do whenever he was praised – she just sighed as her dreamy eyes cast themselves over the grounds of the campus. Feeling slightly disappointed, the aforementioned soccer star adjusted his mask of a smile and turned to their blonde teacher.

"Alright, enough about that – get your books and turn to page 110, to the Reformation during the Meiji Era…"

**

With the autumn wind playing across the huge school campus, Seta Soujiro tied his shoelaces out in the open field, strands of dark brown dancing over his eyes. His fanclub were seated on the bleachers, with Kaoru, Kenshin, Megumi, Sano and Misao seated on the front row. Meanwhile, on the other side of the soccer field, the college soccer team was seated quietly, a few having notepads to observe the high school members.

Watching silently as his fellow teammates kicked the checkered ball around the field, kicking it with swift movements, Soujiro's blue eyes strayed over to his friends. They were chattering animatedly, with Sano and Megumi bickering out loud as Kenshin smiled sheepishly. Kaoru, on the other hand, was talking to Misao.

"Seta Soujiro." 

With his name being called, Soujiro smiled as he went up to the soccer ball a few feet before him. Delivering a last glance to his friends and fans, which were screaming by the way, he started to kick the ball across the field as the autumn sun lazily beamed upon him.

*

"AAAAH!!!"

"SETA-SAMA!!!!!!!!"

"GO SETA-SAMA, GO!!!!!!!!!"

"KAKKOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Misao and the others winced lightly at the shrieks of Soujiro's fans. They were much different than Soujiro's…uh, _normal_ fanclub – they were girls who were absolutely smitten with their soccer star friend.

"Sou-chan, ganbatte!!" shouted Misao at the top of her lungs, making Soujiro's fans glare at her and stop screaming.

Whispers began to buzz throughout the huge Soujiro fan club. 

"Hmph, who does she think she is, calling Seta-sama 'Sou-chan?"

"Noisy little brat."

"She's not even pretty enough to be close to Seta-sama."

With a twitching eyebrow, Misao tried to sit down as Kenshin and Kaoru tried to calm the emerald-eyed girl. 

"Calm down, Misao-dono…" Kenshin said, gently trying to make the enraged best friend of Soujiro sit on the bleachers.

"Don't listen to them, Misao-chan – they don't know what they're talking about."

One fangirl tapped Kaoru's shoulder. "Uh, excuse me, like, we DO know what we're talking about! How dare that girl," she pointed at the infuriated girl before her. "Call our beloved Seta Soujiro-sama 'Sou-chan?!'"

Sanosuke, getting a hint of what was going on, calmly stood up before Soujiro heard anything as the blue-eyed boy kicked the ball around.

"Oi, oi…" Sano started, waving his hands as if it could do anything to calm the two girls down. "Back off a little before she explodes…"

With her fists clenched, Misao turned around, irritation written all over her. "Why you…"

The fangirl scoffed, flipping her straw-looking black hair behind her. "Hah, what are you going to do, you little –

"I'M HIS BEST FRIEND, YOU BAKA!!!" Misao screamed, trying to break free of her friends' grip. Kaoru, Sano and Megumi winced at the loudness of Misao's voice, while all Kenshin could get out of himself was a startled 'Oro?'. Soujiro, meanwhile, hearing the shrill yell, stopped and looked curiously at his best friend.

"Misao-chan?" said Soujiro in a loud voice, making sure Misao calmed down and heard him. "Daijoubu ka?"

The mentioned girl turned around to wave and smile at her best friend. "Aa! Daijoubu! Just go on and we'll root for ya!"

As he smiled, his fangirls squealed. "Arigato, Misao-chan."

But at the sound of the name, the fangirls glared again at Misao. Misao, meanwhile, only stuck out her tongue.

"I told you I'm his best friend." She said, making the girls shut up as she sat back down.

Makimachi Misao blushed furiously as she noticed who was looking at her from the other side of the field. A certain ice-blue-eyed 20-year old was staring at her, with his short locks of ebony swaying with the wind. A smile was formed on his lips, and even though Misao couldn't tell, Shinomori Aoshi was completely amused. 

"Oh my gosh…" murmured the awe-struck Misao, getting the attention of her four friends who were busy watching Soujiro practice. 

"Misao, what are you gawking at? Soujiro's going to make the shot any minute now!" said Sano, his brows knotted together in confusion. Kaoru and Megumi, meanwhile, only sighed; knowing whom Misao was staring at.

"Misao-chan, aren't you going to look at Sou-chan…?" Megumi said, somewhat irritated of Misao's behavior. 

"It's him…" Misao muttered, her eyes completely locked on one single form. And that form didn't belong to Soujiro. "Shinomori Aoshi… and he's smiling at me!!! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!!!"

Misao started to rant, clinging on an irritated Kaoru's sleeve. They were there to watch Soujiro pass the screening – not to gawk over some college sophomore! Sano and Megumi were getting a annoyed of Misao's actions little by little, as Kenshin only placed his eyes on Soujiro as he tried to push the squealing sounds of Misao far away from his mind. Kaoru sighed and tried to watch Soujiro pause for a moment.

Looking back at his friends for one final while, Soujiro's small depression grew into a huge dejection. His best friend and somehow infatuation wasn't looking where she was supposed to be – she didn't even pay attention to him and the soccer ball. Her shimmering emerald eyes were focused on the figure on the other side of him. Little by little, the weird feeling of jealousy started to eat him up inside, his eyes slowly drifting to the ground below him.

"Oi, Seta." Said his coach a few seconds later. "Seta?"

With a small shake of his head, Soujiro concentrated on the ball and pretended it was Shinomori Aoshi's head. Using the newfound but strange rage coming from within, Soujiro kicked the checkered ball as hard as he can – sending the goalie diving for it, making the ball spin on its own with such velocity as it smashed against the net. 

"Good shot, Seta!" The college soccer team coach exclaimed, clapping his hands as his fans cheered, with the inclusions of Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano and Megumi. 

Pushing the depressing thoughts of Misao to the back of his troubled mind, Soujiro looked up from the ground and smiled at the two coaches. "Arigato gozaimasu."

Noticing that the crowd around her was screaming with admiration, Misao snapped out of her Aoshi-filled daze. "Huh? What happened?" she asked dumbly, staring at Kenshin who was grinning and clapping (Very good shot, Soujiro-dono!). Kaoru was shouting praise at the blue-eyed boy (Go Soujiro-kun!); Sano who was waving his fist in the air (Show 'em what you're made of, Soujiro!); Megumi who was very amazed of the boy's skill with the ball (Excellent, Soujiro-kun!); and lastly, Soujiro's fangirls were screaming their lungs out, absolutely stunned at seeing the one-hell-of-a shot. 

From the looks of it, she was the only one sitting down. Standing up abruptly, seeing that Soujiro waved his hand towards their direction (sending most of his fans swooning), Misao chose to ask Kaoru what happened.

"Oi, Kaoru-chan, is Sou-chan's turn over? What did he do?" Misao asked, poking Kaoru on her shoulder. Kaoru meanwhile, turning to the girl and answered her question, a hint of surprise etched on her voice.

"Didn't you watch? He kicked that ball HARD!" Kaoru said in pure amazement. "The College Coach was impressed!"

Misao was wide-eyed.

"Yeah! His ball even span on the net! How come you didn't see that?" Sano exclaimed, still stunned at the shot executed by their friend. "Now I know why he's a soccer star!"

The girl was still amazed. 

Megumi narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the girl, wondering how Misao could miss watching Soujiro kick the ball and amaze everyone. Hell – she was his best friend! "What _exactly,_ or _who_, were you looking at, Misao-chan?" 

Misao turned around to meet Kenshin's inquisitive gaze. 

"Ah…I was looking at Aoshi-sama." Misao answered, glancing quickly at the other side of the field, catching a fast glimpse of Aoshi. Soujiro meanwhile, was walking quietly, his head bowed down, troubled head brimming with unidentifiable emotions as he headed towards the locker room. He only smiled as his teammates and the College team praised him for his wonderful shot.

Kenshin blinked a few times. "So you never really saw what Soujiro-dono did?"

Misao bowed her head down shamefully. "No…"

Megumi placed her hand on Misao's shoulder. "It's alright, Misao-chan. Soujiro-kun will understand. Besides, it's just one shot." 

"But it's _his_ shot! I'm his best friend – I'm supposed to see it and I didn't." murmured Misao guiltily. "I'm his best friend…"

*

With a mask of a smile plastered on his lips, a fresh-looking Seta Soujiro approached his group of friends, his duffel and school bag slung on his shoulder. 

"Ara," said Soujiro, looking at the group of five seated on the bench. "How come you guys are so quiet all of a sudden? Something wrong?"

Kenshin looked up to the soccer star. "Oro?" he said, clueless. "We're quiet?"

Soujiro nodded, playing with his soccer ball a few times. "Yeah, quieter than usual. In fact, you guys are never quiet."

Kaoru smiled sheepishly and waved her hands defensively before her. "Ahahaha, don't mind that, Sou-chan. Let's just go home, ne?" 

Misao interrupted her. "I'm so sorry Sou-chan, I missed your shot and I didn't see it. I was looking at Aoshi-sama." 

Soujiro kneeled down to Misao's eye level, pretending that his smile widened. "It's all right. It's just one shot. Besides…" he looked down for a moment, raising Misao's chin to make her look at him, although his next set of words were painful to say. "If you saw your Aoshi-sama, it's alright."

Beaming happily to her 'understanding' best friend, Misao hugged the boy unbeknownst to his hidden delight. "Oh thank you, Sou-chan! Thanks so much!" Letting go of the soccer star, she turned to everyone else. "Let's go home!"

The rest agreed quietly, rising from their seats and proceeding to the main gate of the school.

*

The short walk was unusually silent. Misao was ahead, skipping happily; following her was Kenshin and Sano, talking about how great Soujiro's shot was; and lastly, Kaoru, Soujiro and Megumi walked behind the two.

"Gomen ne…Sou-kun." Said Kaoru, glancing at the blue-eyed boy after Megumi's explanation. 

"This must hurt you a lot." Megumi remarked quietly, her eyes cast sympathetically over Soujiro's face. The supposed-to-be Tenken, meanwhile, only smiled and chuckled; although deep inside him he didn't feel like it. 

"No, it's alright. Besides, I'm her best friend – why should it hurt me?" 

His response made Kaoru and Megumi's eyes widen in surprise. 

"If seeing Shinomori-san makes Misao-chan happy – happy enough to slightly forget about me – it's alright. As long as Misao-chan's happy." Muttered Soujiro, the complacent smile pasted on his face. 

"Tell me one thing, Sou-kun." Megumi started, looking sideways at the soccer star. "Are you –

A squeal stopped Megumi from continuing her query. Curious, the group looked up to see their friend, Makimachi Misao, blushing profusely in the arms of a 20-year-old college sophomore. It seemed that as Misao was busy daydreaming and skipping happily that she bumped into the 'man of her dreams'. Losing her balance, Misao squealed, making Aoshi bend down to catch the falling girl in his arms.

"Ah, Makimachi-san, we meet again."

Soujiro immediately lowered his gaze to the immobile soccer ball in front of him. He clenched his fists tightly, telling himself that he should control the indescribable rage that started to eat him up inside. Unconscious of what he was doing, and out of the rage of jealousy, the soccer star kicked the ball as hard as he can. 

"OROOOOO!!!!" 

Thud.

"Kenshin!" 

"Ken-san!"

"Oi, Kenshin!"

Looking up, he immediately realized that he had just hit the back of Himura Kenshin's head.

Author's notes: waaai! A longer chapter! I finished this at…hmm…10:56 pm, June 2, 2003. Started at June 1, 2003, 12:56 pm. Heeheehee…

A. Pikachu would like to thank rei_chan for her wonderful advice! Arigato!! 

Wai! I hope you guys liked the chapter!!! I'm listening right now to 'Tactics' by the Yellow Monkeys, the 1st ending song of the RK series! Heeheehee!!!! And of course, to my wonderful reviewers…

Special notes for special people!

Midaoru-san: *takes notes* Sou desu ka? *nods* I was thinking that Soujiro, on some level, knows what those emotions are – but he never felt what it was. In some explanation that Yumi told Soujiro when he was a kid, Yumi tried to explain what those emotions are. Heeheehee. *takes notes* Wai! My portrayal of Misao-chan's good? Arigato! I hope I improved somehow!

White Witch-san: Wai! Pinoy ka rin!!!! Pero Shishio was kinda good in this ficcie…taking Sou-chan under his wing and everything. Here's the next chap, and I hope you enjoyed!!! 

Yuriko-san: Thank you very much! Misao-chan would end up with Sou-chan, although…uh… yeah, no spoilers! *wink*

Cat H-san: Wai! Pinoy ka rin!!!! Taga san ka naman? Ako taga-Manila. Ara, Sou-chan is TOO polite? O.O Did I make him better in this ficcie? I hope he's not TOO polite here ^^;. But what about Misao-chan? Is she too perky, or needs more perky-ing? 

Violettegal345: It does? Wai! Thank you very much!!

Phoe-chan-san: Hoeeee?! Wai! You reviewed!!! *very happy* Sou desu ka? I was kinda thinking that they're out of character sometimes…hmm. Anyway, I hope I can, and thanks so much! Besides, you deserve the comments! ^^ Hope you can update your ficcie/s and I'll review them!

Raei Dagger (no need for a –san): Binasa mo ba talaga yung ficcie? O.O Anyway, I'll go write the X ficcie as soon as I can…heeheehee…

jap_girl-san of Bishoujo: Trust me, Sou-chan will get…uh…poorer, if that's the word. He'll just suffer more…heeheehee…

TO everyone else: arigato gozaimasu!

A. Pikachu 


	5. Ano Onna no Shiawase

Behind a Smile: 04: Ano Onna no Shiawase

Author's notes: The Shimabara Arc just started!!! Poop, that Shouzo just ruins everything for Sayo and Sano…Anyway, thanks for the great reviews!!!! I suddenly got a wave of inspiration and I started to write this chapter a little bit earlier!

**

_04:Ano Onna no Shiawase//Of That Girl's Happiness::04_

**

"Kenshin!!"

"Ken-san!!"

"Oi, Kenshin!"

Looking up, he suddenly realized that he had just hit the back of Himura Kenshin's head.

**

"Kenshin-san!" said Soujiro, immediately running to the swirly-eyed redhead, forgetting about the ball slowly rolling to Misao and Aoshi. "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!!"

"Orooo…" Kenshin managed to say, head still hurting from the full impact of the soccer ball. "It's alright, Soujiro-dono…oroooo…"

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" screamed Kamiya Kaoru worriedly, shaking Kenshin as Megumi, Sano and Soujiro peered at him. Misao and Aoshi, meanwhile, only stared on, with Misao still in Aoshi's arms. "Are you alright, Kenshin? Are you okay?"

The soccer star, meanwhile, kneeled in front of the dizzy supposed-to-be Battousai and bowed. "Gomen nasai, Kenshin-san! Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai!"

The red head, finally recovered but still a little woozy, sat up and looked at Soujiro with a weird look on his face. 

"It's alright, Soujiro-dono…" Kenshin remarked, making Soujiro look up.

"But I still hit you on the head with my soccer ball! I'm so sorry." Soujiro said, continuing his never-ending apologies until Sano bonked him upside his head, since there was no Misao to do it.

"He said it's alright, Soujiro. Now let's go home, shall we?" Sano proposed, making Soujiro stand up and turn around, only to see his best friend in the arms of a Shinomori Aoshi.

"Shi-shinomori-sempai…" Misao muttered out, lost completely deep down in his ice-blue eyes. The 20-year-old, meanwhile, only smiled a small smile and apparently not noticing a blank-looking Seta Soujiro a few feet away. 

"You look more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Commented Aoshi, making traces of pink race across Misao's already flushed cheeks. Accepting help from the dark-haired man, Misao stood up with a dreamy smile on her face.

"A-arigato…" Misao murmured, her voice soft as she answered to his comment. Curious of what could make Soujiro stand there like a total idiot, the rest of the Kenshin-gumi looked up to see what the blue-eyed teen was staring dumbly at.

"Say," Aoshi started, looking down at the nervous Misao. "Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

Shock.

Complete shock ran through the girl's veins as she stood there, gawking at the college sophomore like a complete moron. _Aoshi_ was asking her out to a _date?_ THE Shinomori Aoshi? The man she'd been dreaming of for the past two weeks?

Meanwhile, Soujiro was more stunned than ever. His legs felt like huge bars of lead, difficult to move. How come whenever he wanted to get away he always end up stuck? His heart was beating fast inside his chest, beads of sweat silently trickling down his forehead as he blinked a few times, dreading what Misao was going to answer.

"Makimachi-san?"

With a small shake of her head, her long braid of ebony black trailing behind her, Misao answered to his question.

"Ye-yes!" she said gladly, her eyes spilling out the emotion of joy. 

His heart was beating so fast that it started to hurt. He wanted to peel his blue eyes away from the scene before him, but his body wouldn't respond. He wanted his ears to block out what they were talking about, but the words kept on coming like knives staked through his heart. 

Why did it hurt so much though? Wasn't he supposed to be happy for her? Wasn't he supposed to support her all the way – even help her in achieving her goal? But how come he didn't want that to happen? How come it started to hurt inside – starting to eat him up alive? It was all strange…Soujiro only heard of feelings like these – he never knew how to handle them, for he never felt them. He always felt satisfied in his life. But now…

Aoshi continued to unknowingly torture Soujiro's soul little by little. "Alright then – what about tomorrow, seven 'o clock?"

Mouths were hung open, eyes widened to their fullest extent. Every member of the Kenshin-gumi was anticipating Makimachi Misao's answer. 

Soujiro meanwhile, was near to fainting. But he wouldn't though – he taught himself to be strong, and he _will_ be strong. He clenched his fist tightly as his eyes continued to take in the scene, his ears listening on his best friend's conversation. 

Kaoru and Megumi eyed Misao nervously, as well as Sano and Kenshin. They, the four of them, were having suspicions that Soujiro was in love with Misao, and it seems that the event unfolding before them was the proof that their suspicion was true. Soujiro's hand was trembling, and he was still standing there like a statue. Some part of them wanted to drag Soujiro away, so that he wouldn't hear the rest. 

"Tomorrow?" Misao repeated, joyous of what was happening to her right now. "At seven? Okay!" 

That was it. 

At a blink of an eye, and for the first time, Soujiro's smile was lost and a thin line was its replacement, warm blue eyes now lost to a blank stare. Kaoru, Megumi, Sano and Kenshin were all surprised of what Misao was doing. Tomorrow was Soujiro's birthday! And at that same time his birthday dinner would start, Misao would be off frolicking with Aoshi in her happy little world. How the hell could she forget about Soujiro's birthday?! It was her best friend's birthday, for god's sake! 

The two girls were already worried about how Soujiro would feel. The four silently shifted their gaze to the soccer star, whose lips slowly turned to a small smile, his eyes closed in response. His fist loosened, and he started to walk towards the gate, as if nothing happened at all. Along the way, he picked up his soccer ball, but proceeded without any word at all.

"Soujiro-kun!!" said Megumi and Kaoru at the same time, running up to the silent supposed-to-be Tenken with a creepy, contented smile pasted on his pale lips. Kenshin and Sano immediately followed, their footsteps echoing throughout the almost-empty campus. 

"I'll see you then, Makimachi-san." Aoshi then bid goodbye, smiling to the girl as she grinned happily herself. After a few seconds, basking in her happiness, Misao quickly ran to where the group was, a huge fan girl smile spread on her face. 

"Sou-chan!" Misao said happily, facing Soujiro with the biggest of grins. "Guess what, Aoshi-sama asked me out! Ain't that cool?! Finally, I get to be with him!"

The silence she was receiving from her best friend snapped her shortly out of her little reverie. 

"Sou-chan?" she asked, peering concernedly at his face. "Sou-chan, anything wrong –

His soft voice broke her sentence in half. He smiled at the girl, feeling limp inside as his eyes were cast upon her emerald ones. Avoiding her gaze, he just smiled once again and started to walk away. "Of course, Misao-chan. As long as you're happy." 

Relieved that her best friend was 'okay', Misao happily hugged the blue-eyed boy, not getting the usual response. But the events made her not notice. "Oh Sou-chan!! You're the best friend a girl could ever have!!! Thanks!" 

*

"I'm worried." 

"Be quiet for a moment – here comes Kenshin."

It was 6:50 in the evening, with the full moon glowing brightly and the cold, autumn wind playing over the clump of trees in either side of the Shishio manor. Leaves of golden brown flew about everywhere, the sweet sound of trickling water invading the four's ears. It was a peaceful night, beautiful and gloomy at the same time.

"Happy birthday, Soujiro-dono." Kenshin greeted the blue-eyed boy, giving him a colorfully wrapped present as he walked in the huge mansion. They were all dressed formerly – Yumi asked them to do so. Speaking of her, the maroon-haired lady entered the hall in an elegant purple dress. 

"Hmm?" Yumi said, looking around the hall to see a bouncy black-haired girl. "Someone's missing. Where's Misao-chan?"

The question shot right through Soujiro after he closed the door behind Kenshin. "She couldn't come – she had better things to do, Yumi-san." He answered with a smile, making questions swim around Yumi's brain. Shaking his head a little, Soujiro gestured towards the ballroom. "Shall we?"

Music of a string quartet drifted to them like a piece of heaven. Curious, the rest looked at Soujiro for some answers on why there were people inside.

"I invited some people over – Soujiro's old friends from England." They were wide-eyed as Yumi and Soujiro laughed. "They were happy they could come." 

Finally opening the door, Yumi smiled and led everybody inside. Tables covered with white linen cloths were scattered all over, with matching centerpieces of blue and white candles. A huge buffet table was placed on one corner of the room, making Sano's mouth water; also, a large space was dedicated to those who wished to dance – there were already many people, dancing and lounging on the given tables. It was weird, to all of them, even to Soujiro – he was just turning eighteen, not eighty!

"Yumi-san…I…" Soujiro started, wide-eyed at the people who stared at him and clapped. "I don't know what to say…"

The maroon-haired woman only smiled, her sweetheart approaching her. "Courtesy of Shishio Makoto." Said a deep voice, belonging to Shishio Makoto himself. 

"Shishio-san! What happened to you?"

The man was covered in linen bandages, making the whole Kenshin-gumi gape at him in surprise. Shishio only chuckled. 

"Don't worry, Soujiro – I was just caught up in a car accident a while back in London – I'll be fine." Shishio explained, walking inside as the Kenshin-gumi entered the ballroom. "Happy birthday. I knew you'd be surprised."

Soujiro stammered out the next words. "It's just my birthday – I, I never imagined it to be THIS grand!"

Sano, meanwhile, smacked Soujiro on his back, making him stumble a bit. "Oh c'mon, Soujiro! It IS your birthday, so relax and have fun!"

"Hai, hai!" said Kenshin, urging Soujiro to walk on and have a seat on their table, which was positioned on the very center of the room. "Your party will only go to waste if you don't enjoy it, Soujiro-dono."

**

The silent flicker of the flames sent candlelight softly waving over his angelic features. He poked his food, playing with the huge slice of chocolate foolishly as his friends ate happily around him. It was strange – it was a party, for him, but Soujiro never felt like it was his party. It felt that it was missing something – like a bubbly Misao giggling and talking happily, her genki spirit being spread around contagiously.

"Eh? Soujiro-kun, doushita no?" Kaoru asked, gulping down a piece of the black forest cake placed on her plate.

Soujiro was snapped out of his thoughts. "Ara? Iie, nandemonai desu yo. I'm just thinking about…"

"Misao." Megumi ended his sentence, sighing audibly as she placed her fork on her plate. 

"I just remembered that Misao-chan loves chocolate…and she's…" Soujiro started, still poking at the slice of cake before him, staring blankly at the red cherry that rested on top of the slice. "…not here…and she would've killed us if we had cake and she didn't."

"Oh c'mon, Soujiro!" Sano said, pounding his fist against the table with cake bits spattering all over Kenshin and Megumi. Kenshin tried to avoid the small pieces of regurgitated cake bits as an eyebrow dangerously twitched, sending the message that Megumi was annoyed. "It's her fault why she's not here, choosing to go with that Aoshi guy instead of –

He was cut off by the warning glare sent to his way by Kaoru and a dangerous smirk placed on Megumi's lips. 

"Ano ne, Sou-kun…" Kaoru started, looking concernedly at the birthday celebrant. 

"Hai, Kaoru-san?" Soujiro asked, curious of what was bothering his friends. 

"We have a question to ask of you, Soujiro-dono." Kenshin started, with his friends except for Soujiro agreeing that it was time to ask the question. 

"We've been wondering for a while if you…" Sano continued, his amber eyes locked on Soujiro's smiling face. 

"If you're…" Megumi ended the query. "If you're in love with Misao-chan."

The question shot right through the startled boy, now a man, not knowing what to answer. What IS love, anyway? Why did love have to be this way for him? According to Yumi's stories about her and Shishio, it wasn't like this – love for them was like a slice of heaven, no trouble and pain accompanying it. Love for him was beginning to hurt; it was starting to make him believe that love isn't all it's known to be. But DID he love Misao? Love her so much it started to hurt him like this?

"Sou-kun, you don't have to answer our question –

The soccer star only stared quietly down at the slice of cake before him, a smile creeping up to his lips as he started to talk, still in a soft-spoken voice. 

"What is love?"

The four looked up from their plates, looking curiously at the blue-eyed boy who was staring at the cake before him.

"Nani de gozaru yo, Soujiro-dono?"

"Sou-kun…?"

"Soujiro, you ok?"

"Soujiro-kun…"

Glancing towards the people sitting around the table, he smiled and continued his questions. "What IS love? Do you call being infatuated with a person you've known for eight years 'love'? Do you call 'jealousy' a feeling that induces rage inside you? Is this 'jealousy' something that you have to experience when 'loving' someone?"

Everyone was concerned about Soujiro right about now. The four was looking at him with expressions of trepidation, with the joyous crowd of people around them oblivious to the happenings in the birthday celebrant's so-called perfect life. 

"I never felt 'love' before. I just heard about it from Yumi-san and Shishio-san, but they could never explain it to me, always at the loss of words whenever I asked, unable to find the right ones. So I just brushed it off when I was a kid and continued on living my life. I always felt satisfied, so I never knew how 'jealousy' felt either. So what I'm experiencing…is this what you call love? What would you say, Kaoru-san? Kenshin-san? Sanosuke-san? Megumi-san…?"

Uncomfortable silence passed between the five, with the string quartet playing a song that fitted the silence well. The loud chattering and the noise of the crowd didn't disturb the teens, for the questions that were spoken were still on their minds. 

"Soujiro-dono…" Kenshin started, glancing softly at the dark-haired eighteen-year-old. "How long have you been feeling this way?"

"I always loved her as a friend, Kenshin-san." Soujiro answered, his gaze now lowered to the piece of chocolate. "But ever since Shinomori-san made himself known to her…these feelings of mine became stronger – they started to trouble me wherever I go. I just…don't know how to deal with it."

"Then you are in love with her, Sou-kun." Kaoru stated, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you tell her, before it's too late?" Megumi suggested, worried about Soujiro's well being. 

"Yeah, before that Aoshi guy gets Misao?"

"No, I won't." Soujiro answered, once again taking the group by surprise as he smiled. "If I did, she'll only be confused on who to choose – Aoshi, or the 'other' candidate. I'd only wreck the happiness she has now. I don't want to be the 'other' candidate – the one who has to be an obstacle." He sighed, picking up his fork. "I'll only get in the way of her happiness."

Kaoru looked flabbergasted by Soujiro's statement. "Sou-kun, what about _your_ happiness? You deserve to live a happy life too, you know!"

"If Misao-chan's happy, then I'm alright. Her happiness is the only thing that matters to me, minna-san." Soujiro finished, sticking his fork in his cake and reducing it, placing the cake bit in his mouth. 

Author's notes: yet again another longer and unexpected chapter! Next up: Misao's HUGE announcement!! (well, not entirely HUGE, but it's still an announcement) I've been listening to RK's **Her Most Beautiful Smile** the whole while I finished this chapter, and I think I'm gonna cry… Sou-chaaan!!!! 

Ahem. Anyway, Special notes for special people!!

White Witch-san: Ah, you have checked out 'For the Sake of Friendship' already? Wai! Good for you! I liked that story very much, and that is the reason why I thought its plot would fit the Sou/Misao pairing well. I hope it did. Anyway, Soujiro would do something Eriol did— prhumph! (tatsumi, her teddy bear, had just covered her mouth). Hmph, anyway, is this quick? O.O when I was doing my X fic I seem to update every day… O.O And Innocence rocks too, but it's shorter than Journey. ^^ Thanks for reviewing!

Midaoru-san: Wai! You're Filipino too, or you just know how to speak in Tagalog. Hehehe. ^^ Anyway, I'd have to think of more hilarious stuff to do to the gang…seems that this ficcie's going down the old Drama road. ^^ Yeah, that must have HURT, a Shukuchi-inspired soccer ball…O.O And how come "Kenshin…?" is Kaoru's super-duper cliché line? Weird…she says it all the time. ^^; Thanks for reviewing!

Lord Cirenmas: Thank you!

Cat H-san: Wow! Cebu!!! I want to go there someday… Anyway, oh don't worry – Sou-chan WILL do something about it. When he has enough of it. Heeheehee…and Aoshi's going to be that convenient guy who catches Misao and gives Sou-chan the heartbreak. ^^ Thanks for reviewing!

chachatheanimegirl-san: Arigato! I'll keep updating, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

Mitchy-san: People seem to like that part… ^^ Thanks for reviewing and for liking my other works – and here's the latest update!

Jane-san: eee…creepy…it's just that Jane's my name too…well, second name, but most people call me by that name. Anyway, I would prefer if people called me Alex. ANWAY, sure, I'll be happy to e-mail you. ^^ and yes, gusto ko mga eriol+tomoyo fics. Cute nila eh. ^^ I based this fic off one, titled 'For the Sake of Friendship' by Megori.

Thank you so much, you guys! Heeheehee, while I was playing the piano downstairs I suddenly composed something that fit something…oh yeah, when Sou-chan thinks about Misao and…makes us sniffle. Haha. And A. Pikachu has finally acquired the glorious help of the…INDEX CARDS!!!!!!! This technique of remembering your story's plot has been tested on the story 'Triangular', and it works!!!!! Just write down your plot in short, chopped up sentences on index cards, choose whatever size, (don't mind the grammar: a. Pikachu has written a sentence like 'Fuuma Kamui go home Subaru'…if it IS a sentence at all – to many people it doesn't make sense but to A. Pikachu it does…) and poof – you don't have to worry about forgetting your plot! Just make sure NOT to misplace them…

Okay, that sounded stupid. Still, thank you so much, and now that I have my index cards (with writings on them, the only decipherable words 'Misao' and Sou'…) I will go on and make the next chapter! Please, review!!!!!

A. Pikachu


	6. Kimi wo Tsukete

Behind a Smile: 05: Kimi wo Tsukete 

Author's notes: My wallet just disappeared, taken out of my hands with LOTS of money in it at the mall. I'm sorta in a bad mood, and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a week. ^^

Anyway, A. Pikachu is now listening yet again to **Ice Blue Eyes**. Why? I don't know. Let's get on with the fic, shall we? Index cards…

*index cards appear and A. Pikachu places them before her*

All right, let's get started!

Disclaimer: A. Pikachu does not own RK or any of its characters. The plot is taken from a similar plot made by Megori, taken from the fan fic 'For the Sake of Friendship'. Some differences may occur from my fic and from Megori-san's. Arigato gozaimasu.

**

_05::Kimi wo Tsukete//Watching You::05_

_**_

The now 18-year-old soccer star leaned on his dark blue pillows, a book and a pen in his hands. His soft, dark hair surrounded his face, shadowing his eyes as he kept his warm, blue orbs locked on the paragraph on his book. 

Tapping his pen slightly, Seta Soujiro looked up to the window and shifted his position, so that he will be more comfortable. After adjusting to his current position, his legs stretched before him, Soujiro sighed and took in the lovely sound of the autumn wind whooshing past the bare sakura tree that stood beside his bedroom window. 

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, with the lazy autumn sun beaming over the city of Tokyo. Birds chirped by the boy's window, their wonderful songs contrasting to the surroundings, covered by crispy, golden-hued leaves.

Sighing once again, Soujiro adjusted the set of earphones placed on his ears, with the song 'Kimi ni Fureru Dakede' erupting from the contraption. As Soujiro started to do his homework once again, smiling as a smile crept up to his lips.

"…ah kimi ni fureru dakede…" he subconsciously sang, bobbing his head up and down unknowingly as he continued to sing. "…kokoro wa hazunde…ah kimi ni fureru dakede boku wa mitasarete – eh?"

His bedroom door was suddenly opened, with a cheerful-looking Makimachi Misao storming in. 

"Ohayooooo!!!!!!" Misao happily greeted, dancing around Soujiro's room as she closed the door behind her. "How are you?" she asked, holding something that…moved…in her arms. It had a huge blue bow and it was wagging its tail.

Soujiro was still unsure of what Misao was holding. 

"I'm doing fine, Misao-chan." Soujiro replied with a sheepish smile, pointing at the moving ball of…something in her arms. It squirmed, seemingly excited to get to the ground. "But what are you doing here?"

Misao grinned wider, apparently happy about the reason why she suddenly barged in Soujiro's bedroom. "To give you your birthday present, of course!!!" And with that sentence, she held out the moving thing in her hands, revealing a cute little Beagle, wagging its tail and a huge blue bow resting on its neck. The puppy looked innocently adorable as it locked its strange green eyes on Soujiro's blue ones, as if pleading for him to accept it. 

Besides, the puppy looked absolutely cute.

"A dog?" Soujiro asked bluntly, still surprised as the dog continued to look at him with soulful eyes.

"Hai!" Misao said, dropping the puppy on his dark blue bed. "She's been house trained, so don't worry about that. Why, don't you like her?" 

The little puppy wadded to Soujiro's lap, placing its front paws on his pant leg, her tail wagging to and fro. Amused, Soujiro took the puppy in his arms and rubbed the puppy behind her ears, making the dog nuzzle him. 

"Of course I do, Misao-chan." He said appreciatively as his best friend sat beside him on his bed. "Arigato." 

Misao giggled. "I'm happy that you liked it! Jiya had a _hard_ time training that dog yesterday when I was away – Jiya was saying that the dog only got it when I came back…" 

Soujiro's head snapped up at the mention of yesterday. His head suddenly filled with memories of his birthday party last night, memories of him talking about love and his friends consoling him about it. And the fact that Misao wasn't there, that she was with Aoshi, swam back to his mind.

"So Misao-chan…" Soujiro managed to say, although it hurt him to ask about their date. "How did your date go yesterday?"

Her emerald eyes suddenly shone with admiration as his set of words were finished. The unnamed puppy looked curiously at the girl, turning its head as Soujiro painfully prepared himself for the series of words his infatuation would say about Shinomori Aoshi. 

"Oh my gosh, Sou-chan! I think I love him!!!"

The blue-eyed eighteen-year-old tried to hide his pain and misery as he smiled, leaning once again on his pillows as the short-haired beagle shifted in his arms, wagging its tail against his blue polo shirt. 

"Is that so…Misao-chan?" Soujiro painfully asked as his arms started to feel limp, a tingling sensation starting to crawl down to his knees, butterflies seemingly flying around his stomach. "You love Shinomori-san?"

Misao nodded fervently, her locks of ebony black gracing her flushed cheeks. "He was just sooooo sweet yesterday!!! I mean – he picked me up with flowers! I don't really like flowers THAT much, but when he gave it to me they were sooo beautiful!!! And he was sooo handsome yesterday, even though he was just wearing a black polo…gosh, he's so _heavenly_!!!" She giggled a few times before deciding to continue her rant. "He was just sooo nice, and sooo sweet, and I love him, Sou-chan! I do!!!"

The flabbergasted soccer star only nodded his head, his lips forming an empty smile as he started to rub the dog in his arms behind its ears. Secretly, inside him he wanted to forget about all the things she had just said. He wanted to tell her everything that he'd been keeping inside, from how stupid she could get just for Aoshi to the point that she forgot his birthday because of Aoshi. For him, it seems that Aoshi started to invade Misao's life – with every aspect of her life being filled with him. Being filled to the point that Misao had become dense not to realize what her best friend felt.

But Soujiro wasn't like that. Soujiro would keep everything to himself, hide behind his everlasting smile and say everything's all right, just for her happiness, forgetting about his own. 

And so, he did.

Although deep inside him, he really wanted to burst, but he decided that some things should just be kept secret. He heaved out a silent sigh as Misao's ring tone of ½ rang throughout the room.

"Nani yo, Jiya?" Misao asked, looking away for a moment as Okina started to talk on the other line. 

"Shinomori's here to see you. Hurry up – he wants to wait for you, my pretty Misao." Okina said, teasing his little girl as Misao heaved a grunt of dissatisfaction and annoyance. 

"Jiya!!!" She screamed, making the puppy and Soujiro wince at the loudness of her voice. Pressing a button, Misao dreamily turned to her secretly devastated best friend. "OH MY GOD!!!!"

"Doshita no, Misao-chan?" Soujiro asked, dreading the answer. 

"AOSHI-SAMA'S IN MY HOUSE!!!!" Misao wailed, blushing profusely like a fan girl. "Oh my god, oh my god, I can't believe it!!!!! He's visiting me!!! God, Sou-chan, I have to go!! I hope you understand!! I don't want to keep Aoshi-sama waiting!!!" Misao gushed out, running out the door, leaving a confused puppy and a heartbroken Soujiro. She didn't even let Soujiro reply to her. 

"Gomen ne…Misao-chan…" Soujiro said, looking down at the puppy who was in turn, looking curiously at him too. As Soujiro stared at the beagle's unusual green eyes, he almost felt that the puppy knew what was going on and what he was feeling. He even had a feeling that the dog was feeling sorry for him. "But I don't understand…"

**

Hours turned to days, days into weeks, weeks into months. After 2 months and three quarters of one, Seta Soujiro had forced himself to push the thoughts of Misao to the back of his mind. The rest of the group got themselves worried over Soujiro's mental state as he kept smiling, as if nothing was happening to his life.

But all of these events have been shadowed by the dreaded periodical exams. These exams come through the school year thrice, for the school had three grading periods. 

"Mou…" Misao groaned, plopping her head on the huge conference table Yumi and Shishio reserved for meetings and conferences. Her long braid of hair had been released and put into a messy bun, with strands of stray ebony locks framing her face. "All this studying has to be finished up to Monday," she added with a yawn. 

"Don't worry Misao-chan." Soujiro said reassuringly, leaning on the table as he placed his chin on his palm, looking at the beautiful girl before him. He chuckled slightly at the sight of the pen that Misao used to keep her long hair pinned up in that messy bun. "You'll get it all right by Monday."

"But Sou-chaaaan…" she heaved out, lazily looking up at the blue-eyed boy. "There are too many things to memorize! Hmph, only if Aoshi-sama was here…"

Soujiro inwardly winced at the name. Deciding to push the emotion of jealousy out of his mind, he tapped his pen on the table as the chandelier above them illuminated the huge room. "C'mon Misao-chan, don't give up." 

No reply came to him except a Misao with her head slumped on the polished table. 

"Misao-chan?"

No answer.

"Misao-chan, daijoubu?"

Still, no reply came from the green-eyed girl, making the soccer star look at the girl curiously. Coming to a conclusion, Soujiro stood up from his seat with an amused smile, striding over to Misao. 

"Kawaii da ne…kimi wa." Soujiro mused to himself, gently pulling the chair away from the table after he laid Misao back on the chair. After doing so, Soujiro carefully bent down to collect the girl in his arms, carrying Misao away from the conference room with no trouble at all. With a little grunt, Misao in turn nuzzled Soujiro's chest as the soccer star walked up the stairs, the girl sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"What happened to Misao-chan?" Yumi managed to ask the minute she walked out of her room, wearing a purple robe as Soujiro passed her.

"She fell asleep." Soujiro replied quietly, heading towards the guest room of the house. The blue-eyed soccer star managed to open the double doors with his hand, closing it with a nudge of his foot before he went on to the huge, queen-sized bed that was on the center of the room.

He took the slippers off Misao's feet, still carrying her with one arm as he readied the bed with the other. Plopping the girl gently on the soft mattress, Soujiro tucked her in, pulling the sheets over Misao's body and taking the pen off Misao's hair. As he did so, her locks of raven black hair pooled around her form immediately, with Soujiro watching it with interest. 

He never saw Misao, in eight years, with her hair down. 

Shaking his head, Soujiro placed the pen on the bedside table, sitting on the beige leather couch that stood only a few feet before the bed. Indeed, it was late in the evening, about midnight at that time. As sleep started to come to the blue-eyed boy, Soujiro tried to fight the strong hold of slumber, but in the end he was not successful enough to be freed of its grasp. After watching his best friend for some minutes, Soujiro yawned slightly, his head coming in contact with a velvet pillow beside Misao. And before he knew it – he was sound asleep.

Author's notes: yes, I know, very short, very short. But thank you for your wonderful reviews!!! I just felt that the chapter should end right there, but I felt that it was short and it needed more too. But hey, there are chapters to come. 

Special notes for special people!

Midaoru-san: wai! Thank you very much! Buti na nga lang naalala ko pang gumamit ng index cards…^^; Ay sayang, I can't have a Chaos-chan, can I? T.T Anyway, make the story last longer? I'll try. But FIFTY CHAPTERS? @.@ *faints*

White Witch-san: Yeah, oo nga, minsan nakakaasar yung mga ganung tao. ^^ Well, it IS like Soujiro, isn't it? O.O **Her Most Beautiful Smile** is the like song for all angsty, sappy, sad ficcie out there…helps with the mood to the point it can make you cry. ^^

Lord Cirenmas-san: Well, here it is! I hope you liked it even though it's short.

MoonPhoenix-san: People agree with me that **Her Most Beautiful Smile **fit the other chapter! Yay! I'm a fan of Aoshi/Misao too, but I'm a larger fan of Sou/Misao. Thank you very much for the compliment…or was it a compliment? Sometimes A. Pikachu just can't understand what people say…^^ Or maybe I just had too much cookies…

Forgotten Memory-san: I like them both!!!! They smile all the time!!!! Kawaii!!! Thank you for finding this story nice. ^^ And yes, I am a Filipino, living here in the Philippines…Metro Manila, to be exact. Why? Thank you very much for reviewing.

NUR525-san: O.O *shocked* WOW. Thank you sooo much!!!! Even though there are typos everywhere…*teary-eyed* Thank you!!!!

Mitchy-san: Nice to see you again! ^^ Yes, I am Filipino, and cool, you too!!! Yes, Misao's being a stupid little weasel here…Uh…where did I learn to speak Japanese? I don't know…I just picked it up from watching too many anime, or with the help of a small but very effective Japanese Dictionary. Sore atashi wo tetsudai dakara ano hon wa kakkoi desu yo. ^^ it helps me that's why that book's cool But sometimes I get the feeling it's wrong or something. 

Joan-san: Wai, tuwa!!! Pinoy rin kayo? Cool!!!! Parang punung puno ng Pinoy ang FF.net ngayon ah…tapos twins pa kayo? Cool… Anyway, I hope I can, but I'll try. ^^ Thanks!

Jane-san: Kakakausap ko palang sa twin mo…^^ Anyway, yeah, second name ko yon, my first name being Alexandra…^^; I'd like it if people call me Alex or Pikachu instead. ^^ Everybody seems to think Misao's soooo…wrong, but I think so too. ^^ About the fics – my CCS fics are 'Something Unexpected' [Touya/Nakuru/Yukito] and 'Friends or Closer' [Eriol/Tomoyo], but don't bother reading 'Friends or Closer' since it sucks. A lot.

sophomoric genius-san: Aoshi's OOC alright. ^^ Well, you read Misao-chan's announcement, although it's not really that big as what you thought. ^^ Oh really? ^^ I'm glad that I inspire others to write fics of their own…just as long as they don't copy me. I'll try and read it. ^^

Phoe-chan-san: Thank you very much! It's not that complex, but still, thank you! I'll be looking forward to your Misao/Sou fics!!!

To the rest of my reviewers: AkiRa-san, Cat H-san, sLL-san, Raei & Chaos-Chan-san: Arigato gozaimasu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so grateful you guys reviewed!

And to everyone: Arigato gozaimasu! Onegai, review! 

A. Pikachu


	7. Kurisumasu Shotai

Behind a Smile: 06: Kurisumasu Shotai

Author's notes: Hyaaa!! School's back!!! Nooo!!! I don't wanna go wear my uniform, wake up early, do homework and school stuff! I wanna stay at home…Besides, school already started…=.=

How come you just start feeling that summer just begun when it's already gone?

Anyway, I've been having problems with FF.net with chapter 5, since it won't accept it. So I'm here listening to **Sanosuke's Theme** as I write this chapter. Heeheehee. 

***

_06::Kurisumasu Shotai//Christmas Invitation::06_

_***_

Waking up with a jolt, Soujiro stared innocently before him, not knowing where he was. It took a few seconds for him to realize that he was in the guest room, with the guest sleeping before him, a pool of black surrounding the figure. 

"I must've fallen asleep…" he muttered, looking down at himself, since he fell in slumber's deep embrace while sitting on a chair. Soujiro smiled as he ran a hand through his tousled hair, standing up from the chair before smoothing out the sheets. Satisfied, Soujiro straightened up and walked away from the room after opening the window beside the bed.

"I better go call Omasu-san for some clothes…" 

He looked down himself one more time.

"After I take a shower."

*

The bright rays of sunlight shone gently on her form, the long locks of black shimmering around her as the light bounced off the strands. Birds chirped joyously as the light continued to wrap the girl in its ethereal beauty, making her glow as well.

Emerald green eyes opened, revealing its deep color as she took in her surroundings. She didn't know where she was, so she sat up in curiosity, pulling the warm white sheets up for a second to see if she was decently dressed. Sighing a relieve sigh, and knowing that only her shoes were taken off, Makimachi Misao smiled and swept the sheets away from her.

"Must be the guest room…" Misao murmured to herself, putting on her shoes after remembering what happened last night. She started to walk towards the door to look for her best friend, but apparently someone beat her to it. 

"Misao-chan!!" said a surprised voice, making Misao look up to see Shishio Yumi standing in the doorway with a change of clothes. "You…look…"

Raising her eyebrows, Misao looked down at her clothes. "Look what…?"

"Marvelous!!" Yumi exclaimed, a joyous smile spread wide across her green-tainted lips. Misao wondered how the hell Yumi could use green lipstick but look so elegant and wonderful at the same time. 

"Ma-marvelous…?" Misao asked, still looking down on herself. 

"You should always let your hair down!" Yumi pointed out, absolutely astonished on how beautiful Misao's long ebony locks were. "If you do, you'll get more guys hanging all over you, Misao-chan!" 

Emerald eyed widened at the comment. So that was the factor that made Yumi so surprised. 

Shaking her head a little, with stray maroon strands swaying with the movement, Yumi handed Misao the change of clothes Soujiro requested from Omasu. Misao thanked her best friend's keeper, heading to the bathroom once she was gone.

**

Sagara Sanosuke's scream of success rang throughout the hallway.

"I guess that birdbrain passed through a miracle." Takani Megumi remarked, sneering at the spiky-haired Sanosuke. Himura Kenshin smiled sheepishly as Kaoru beamed, happy about the results of their exams. Seta Soujiro, meanwhile, was content with his scores – besides, who wouldn't be if their scores were one of the ones who were the highest among the batch? Meanwhile, Makimachi Misao was ranting about how lucky she was.

"Oh my, what will Aoshi-sama say?" Misao suddenly blurted out loud, apparently not aware that she was speaking her thoughts out loud. "I wonder if he passed his tests…well of course he would – he's Aoshi-sama! But what if he was the highest among them…? My scores are just nothing compared to his…" Her eyes started to widen and be filled with tears.

Exhaling a bit, Kaoru peered at the worried girl as if to comfort her. "Don't worry, Misao-chan – I'm sure Aoshi will understand."

"But…" Misao started to stammer, gaining the group's attention.

"Oh don't worry about him, Misao-chan." Soujiro said reassuringly, patting her on the back. "We're proud of you You got one of the highest scores in class – you always get one of the highest scores in class! Don't worry about a single thing, Misao-chan."

Misao began to interject, but Soujiro beat her to it, making the whole group stop in the midst of walking.

"Ano ne…" Soujiro began, looking at each one of them. "This Christmas, if it's alright with you guys, Yumi-san and Shishio-san permitted me to invite you to our onsen up at Hokkaido for one week, including Christmas."

The only responses he got were widened eyes.

"Eeeh…? Hokkaido?!"

"HOKKAIDO?! I'll be happy to go, Sou-kun!!! I'll be more than happy to go!!!"

"Oro…? Onsen…? We'll go to a hot spring resort? _Your_ hot spring resort? (pause) Sure my dad has one up in Hokkaido, but I'll go anyway, Soujiro-dono."

"Onsen? Lots of ladies…hmm…wait 'till that brat Yahiko takes a load outta this…"

Soujiro smiled, seeing that it was alright with his friends. Well, except his best friend. Everyone looked expectantly at Misao for her answer.

"Ano…"

She was cut off by someone tapping on her shoulder. 

"Misao-chan?"

And with that phrase, Misao was ready to melt on the spot. Because it wasn't the Kenshin-gumi who called her, it was Aoshi.

Pure joy ran through her veins, mixing with her blood as her heart pumped faster inside her chest. Her breathing came out as short and uneven, her emerald eyes locked with ice blue orbs, completely lost in the pool of dark navy. 

"H-hai, Aoshi-san…?" Misao subconsciously murmured, still shocked with the first-name basis. Sure they've been going out for…two months, but they stuck with the last-name basis that Misao got used to it. Of course, Misao wasn't the one who was THAT shocked.

Warm sapphire orbs were widened to their fullest extent for a split second, the person not wanting to believe what he had just heard. No, it wasn't like he wanted himself to be the only one to call her 'Misao-chan', but to hear it from a total stranger that he thought knew nothing about Misao was the fact that surprised him. Sure he had been patient enough to endure Misao's rants about Aoshi – hell, he'd been patient enough not to burst out of jealousy when Misao goes out with him. 

But no – Soujiro wasn't filled to the brim – not yet.

So he decided to play along and replace his face with a mask of a smile. 

"I've been wondering – my father shares this onsen resort up in Hokkaido with a businessman, and my father has permitted me to use it for the Christmas Break. I would like to ask you to company me for a week up in Hokkaido to celebrate Christmas with me up there." Aoshi paused for a moment. "Is that alright with you, Misao-chan?"

Yet again, here was the question. The rest of the Kenshin-gumi stared at the girl, hoping that Misao had had enough and will go with Soujiro. 

"Ano…" Misao said uncertainly, looking back and forth from Soujiro's faux smile to Aoshi's expectant eyes. Her palms began to sweat as her heart started to thump inside her chest, feeling the pressure that the situation was giving her. "Gomen ne, Aoshi-san, but Sou-chan invited me first."

Aoshi only smiled as Soujiro's smile dropped to a thin line. "Alright then, Misao-chan. I'll just see you in Hokkaido if there's a chance." The college sophomore only nodded towards Misao's friends. "Mata ne, Misao-chan."

Misao, in turn, faintly waved at the retreating figure of the 20-year-old. 

**

A blanket of white snow replaced the warm-colored mantle of golden leaves once winter arrived in Japan. Flurries of white ice drizzled down gently as the barren trees enclosed the pathway, giving the walkway a beautiful coverlet of ice, making the visitors of the famed hot spring look up in awe. As the gray clouds danced over the sunlight's warm rays, the small group of six stepped onto the threshold of the entrance.

"Irrashai, Soujiro-sama." Said the lady in a kimono, opening the door for the group of teenagers. "Shishio-sama has informed us of your arrival." 

Soujiro nodded in gratitude, smiling as the lady blushed slightly. Regaining her composure, the lady turned to the rest. "Dozo, ohairi kudasai."

The lady led the way, gesturing Soujiro to the reception desk as the rest of the Kenshin-gumi waited for him to finish talking with the receptionist. The inside of the hotel/hot spring resort was lavishly but simply decorated, with ancient Japanese scrolls hanging by each side of the reception desk. 

"I have reserved two rooms for us," Soujiro started once he approached the seated Kenshin-gumi. "I hope you guys are comfortable with that." 

Misao nodded as she energetically stood up, twirling once before speaking. "Let's go! I want to go to the onsen already!!!!!!!!"  

Soujiro laughed light-heartedly at Misao's open confession, smiling as the four got up from the comfy seats. "Hai hai."

*

"Waaaiiii!!!" the green-eyed girl happily exclaimed, leaning out of the large, Japanese-style window frame that was placed on the edge of the room. "Kirei da yo!"

Megumi looked at the genki girl, holding a towel and other bath accessories in her hands. "Misao-chan, are you going to go with us to the hot springs? Me and Kaoru-chan are ready to go."

Misao turned around, jogging up to them with her own bath accessories in her arms. "I'm all ready! C'mon, let's go before it gets crowded!!" She opened the shoji and stepped outside, skipping downstairs towards the pathway that led to the hot springs. 

"You know, Megumi-chan," Kaoru said, walking alongside the long-haired foxy lady, her eyes locked on the steps they were stepping on. "I spoke to the lady and she said there was another group that booked into this resort. She also said that one of the members of that group was the son of one of the owners of this resort."

The foxy lady turned to the supposed-to-be shisho of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, raising her eyebrows. "And…? What's your point?"

"Nothing…" Kaoru stated, smiling. "Just a thought crossed into my mind. Don't worry about that."

A faraway shout of 'Oh this is it – see, I still remember it!' signaled that Misao had already arrived at the pathway. 

*

Light prints of three sets of straw sandals were etched across the shallow blanket, leading to three youths who were walking towards bamboo wall, looking at the entrance by it. Snowflakes continued to flurry down to the already snow-covered earth, with clusters of it resting on top of wide leaves and top of evergreen trees.

The soft sound of rushing water enveloped the silent _onsen_, or hot spring, as the three said men entered their appropriate spring. Cheery voices of the girls on the other side rang through their ears, smiles creeping on their lips as they set their things aside. 

"Aaah…ii de gozaru…" Himura Kenshin murmured once his body was fully dipped in the hot water. The tips of his carrot-shaded hair danced slowly in the water as he shifted his head, resting it on the stone edge. 

"Ooh, hot, hot, hot!" Sagara Sanosuke exclaimed, jumping away from the edge after he dipped his toe in, holding a towel around his waist. "How come the water has to be so hot?!"

"It's a _hot spring_, Sano." Kenshin said, looking up at the spiky-haired teen. 

"Aa." Soujiro agreed, his soccer-trained body submerged in the hot water, sitting before Kenshin. "Don't worry, Sanosuke-san – you're going to get used to the water." He added with a smile, making Sano inch away once more.

"Sou…that smile of yours – it creeps me out…a LOT." Sano confessed, pointing at Soujiro's curved lips. 

Soujiro looked at the speaker, smile once again on his lips. "It does? How come, Sanosuke-san?"

"Because you just…SMILE A LOT! How the hell can someone smile a lot?! I mean, doesn't your jaw hurt from all that smiling?!" Sano ranted, still pointing at him with a twitching eyebrow. "Even Kenshin can't do that!"

"Oro?"

"Ara…" Soujiro spoke, an amused smile etched across his beautiful features. "Gomen nasai, Sanosuke-san. I didn't mean to scare you with my smile." 

Silence passed, and after a few minutes, Sanosuke finally decided to jump in, not literally. As the three men got acquainted with the climate of the water, the supposed-to-be Hitokiri Battousai tried to open up a serious conversation.

"Ano…Soujiro-dono," Kenshin started, his purple eyes locked on Soujiro's smiling face. Opening his eyes, Soujiro looked thoughtfully back at Kenshin, with Sanosuke watching intently.

"Hai, Kenshin-san?"

"We've been wondering if you're still alright…about Misao-dono and Aoshi-dono." Kenshin silently queried, making Soujiro's lips once again curve up.

"It's been hard," Soujiro claimed, now looking thoughtfully down at the water. "But Misao-chan's been there to help me cheer myself up – you know, to push Misao-chan to the back of my mind."

The two were speechless, absolutely confused of what the supposed-to-be Tenken just said. 

Smiling sheepishly, Soujiro reflexively raised his hand to scratch the back of his head. "Gomen nasai! The first Misao-chan's my puppy – the one the real Misao gave to me." 

At that moment, certain shuffling of feet, probably three sets of them, was heard approaching the quiet little men's hot spring. Three unrecognizable voices entered earshot, and in curiosity, the three eighteen-year-olds shot their heads up to see who was coming.

"I'm going to ask her tonight." Said a voice Soujiro knew too well – the voice he somewhat despised and the voice his best friend wanted to hear.

The three other men stopped their conversation, seeing that Soujiro, Kenshin and Sanosuke were looking up at them in indescribable emotions. They were definitely talking way too loud.

"Oh, you're Misao-chan's best friend, right?" said Shinomori Aoshi, glancing thoughtfully at the blue-eyed boy, as if to remember his name. "Seta Seijurou?"

Sano's eyebrow twitched once more – this time of pure annoyance. Who does this Aoshi guy think he is? 

Soujiro, meanwhile, only smiled and corrected the 20-year-old college sophomore. "It's Seta Soujiro, Shinomori Aoshi-san."

Author's notes: Finally, a chapter finished! So sorry if it sucks – I just got a load of homework. School's definitely back. 

Special notes to special people!

Bishoujo-san: sorry. Di ka nagtatanong eh. ^^ o, I hope nagustuhan mo ung chap. 

Varie-san: Oh thank you very much for reviewing! Yes, the world needs more Soujiro/Misao's. I hope you can keep on reading & reviewing!

Midaoru-san: Thanks! Ows talaga? It's coming along nicely? *blinkblnk* Thank you! Eep, ang laki na ng eyeags ko…! Heeheeheehee, thanks so much!

sophomoric genius-san: I know I already read your ficcie! *tries to think* Anyway, I'll just read it again and please, can you advertise Behind a Smile in your ficcie? Thanks! I hope you liked!

White Witch-san: Oi, long time no see! ^^; Yes, Misao IS dense, but don't worry. ^^ Yes! Si sou-chan yung nakalagay sa Soc. Sci. notebook ko! Anong year ko? Uh, II-6, kasama na section! Ikaw? Kung gusto mo sabihin mo pa school mo, but that's okay. ^^ Baka lang kasi magkaschool pala tayo, di lang alam. ^^ Hope you liked the chap!

regina-terrae-san: Thank you very much, I'm happy you had fun. Hope you liked!

ceres17-san: getting what out of hand? ^^ Hope you liked, or whatever you think about my fic.

Person: Don't worry, I will write more. ^^ I'll try to finish this by the end of June. ^^ I have to. Anyway, hope you liked!

Mitchy-san: Oh thank you very much. I'm getting over it. I will finish this! 

I'll see you all next chap, and please, R&R! Authors need reviews!!! Thanks!

A. Pikachu


	8. Totsuzen no Shitsumon

Behind a Smile: 07: Totsuzen no Shitsumon

Author's notes: Ahh…Friday…one whole week of SCHOOL. ^^; Sorry if I was late in updating…I hope you can understand! I guess I'll just try to update every week. 

ANYWAY, thank you sooo much for your support and reviews!!! I really appreciate them!

Okay, let's go on, all right? Seems that everyone's hating Misao lately…

***

_07::Totsuzen no Shitsumon//Unexpected Question::08_

_***_

Silver rays of moonlight shone gently down the mountaintop, a cloudless black sky accompanying the full circle of the moon. Leaves and branches swayed soothingly with the playful winter wind, the very last of the sakuras serving as convoys to the late-night snowfall. As white snowflakes fell to the ground, as if taunting to world to catch them, the breeze blew once again.

"Sou-chan!!" screamed a lively young woman, bouncing towards the half-opened shoji that separated the balcony from the room. "What are you doing out there? It's sooo cold!"

With a simple grin, the figure sitting on the balcony only shook his head in disapproval. "Don't worry, Misao-chan, I'm alright."

Peering curiously at her best friend, Makimachi Misao placed a playful pout upon her cherry-hued lips. "Are you sure?" she asked, trying to step out to the balcony. 

"Hai." Seta Soujiro simply replied, staring up to the moon.

Misao was about to ask another question when Kaoru's voice rang against their ears. 

"Misao-chaaaaan!" said the drunken girl, a dark tint of pink racing across her cheeks, black locks of hair matted onto her face. "Shinomori's ehehehe…here to see YOU!!!!!"

The girl suddenly sat up from her kneeling position beside the love-struck blue-eyed boy, twirling so gracefully around that her braid swished behind her. "What?"

Takani Megumi giggled a few times, the same blush running across her pale cheeks. "Aoshi's here to see you!!!!"

Full of surprise and excitement, the said girl ran towards the door, expecting to see the smiling face of Shinomori Aoshi.

"Good to see you, Misao-chan. I didn't know you were staying here too." Remarked Aoshi, smiling as Misao stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. That was of no help though, for Seta Soujiro still could hear their voices. 

_"Eto…Misao-chan?"_

_"Hai?"_

_"Could stay in my room for a while? I need to ask you something in private."_

_"Uh…okay, I guess."_

Hearing the conversation, the yukata-clad soccer star only leaned against the low railing of the balcony, sighing audibly as he averted his eyes towards the moonlit garden below. The silvery light bounced off the steaming water, some of its light shadowing Soujiro's flustered cheeks. 

"Oi!!! SOUJIRO!!!!" Sagara Sanosuke yelled with the brusqueness, but somehow friendly tone of his voice. "Come in here!!"

"Haaaaaaiii de goooozaruuuu yooooo…" Himura Kenshin agreed, toppling back and forth in his seat as his eyes continued to swirl. Looking back at the room with a curious glance, Soujiro noticed few empty bottles of the finest sake scattered around like paper. 

"IT'S MY TUUURRNN!!!!" Kaoru shouted, waving a half-full sake bottle in her hands. 

"No, IT'S MY TUUUURRRN!!!! You served him first!" Megumi moaned, doing what Kaoru just did, sending a few drops of sake trickling down to the floor.

"Not fair, not fair, not faiiiiir!!!!!!!!!!!!! You go serve Sano and I'll serve KENSHIN!!!"

"I don't wanna serve SANO!!!!"

Suddenly, the fighter known as Sanosuke plopped down in between Kaoru and Megumi, eyeing them with drunken eyes, cheeks flushed to a light red tint. "HOW COME NO ONE WANTS TO SERVE MEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!?!" he cried, waving his arms. "EVERYBODY WANTS TO SERVE KENSHIIIIN!!!!!!!" 

Sano stood up and marched towards Kenshin in his yukata, literally, and shook him until his eyes were complete swirling swirls. "KENSHIN KENSHIN KENSHIN!!!!!" he screamed while doing so, still shaking the poor supposed-to-be rurouni. "EVERYBODY WANTS KENSHIN! HERE – HAVE KENSHIN!" Sano said, throwing the swirly-gazed redhead towards Kaoru and Megumi.

"OOOOROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Joyous laughter followed, making the forlorn Soujiro smile a saddened smile, remembering how good the times were when Misao was still…Misao. The Misao that would never forget Soujiro, the Misao that cared for everybody…

But now, that Misao was long gone, for Misao only cared for the Shinomori Aoshi.

_'This is getting stupid…'_ Soujiro thought to himself, smiling. _'Misao is still Misao. No one could ever change that…'_

Maybe someone could.

His head shot up in alarm, his blue eyes darting towards where the sound came from. On the other side of the balcony, just on the balcony beside them, the shoji opened, revealing a couple shining in the moonlight. Remaining in his sitting position, snowflakes falling on him, Soujiro recognized the couple.

**

*** soujiro's POV ***

I titled my head to rest on the railing, trying to drown the voices of Misao and Aoshi with the noise the others were making inside. Just tonight – just for one night, I wanted to be alone and be quiet for some reason, not to be disturbed by the thoughts of Aoshi and my best friend entering my already troubled mind. But alas, everything was lost, every effort I poured into this…this night to be alone.

I never ordered sake – I wanted everything to be quiet for once, on our very first night. It was a Sunday night, a really quiet one at that, if you push the screams Kaoru was making and Misao's giggles a few feet away. But Sanosuke and Misao asked me to, so I did, just for their sake. Of course I drank sake – I like its taste, but even if I enjoy the warm liquid swimming down my throat, I don't and never get myself drunk. 

Not unlike them, so free and so happy even if they're out of their minds. Don't take me wrong – I like them all, but I could never do that, be so free and drink all the sake I want until I finally lose my consciousness. No, I always have to watch myself – for if I get drunk I could suddenly blurt out that I love my best friend.

That is the reason why I'm so conscious these days. For months I've been keeping to myself, my best friend not even knowing what's going on with me…maybe because I try so hard not to make her see. 

Often, I wondered if Misao-chan never wondered how come I smile a whole lot these days. I confess – I don't smile like this all the time a few months ago, for my smiles back then were real, filled with the emotion of fun and amusement, not empty and full of loneliness like my smiles are now. It was so strange – to have my friends know what's going on, to notice what was troubling me, instead of my best friend. They've sacrificed time and sweat on me, trying to convince me to tell Misao-chan what I was hiding. They've sacrificed part of their lives just to console me…and for that, I am very grateful, that I am.

Ara, Kenshin-san's beginning to rub off on me…well, he does like to say that much, often I wondered how he got it. He's the one who always asked if I was okay, I was all right…just like Kaoru-san and Megumi-san. Sanosuke-san, meanwhile, often tries to push my mind away from Misao and have fun…just like them.

I smiled gratefully as the cold winter wind sifted through my hair. At least, for now, I have some company, basking in the little silence within me. It continued to ruffle my crop of black hair as I smiled once again, trying to listen to the wind's silence.

_"Misao-chan…"_ I heard Aoshi say from the next balcony. I disregarded the question, continuing to try and listen to the playful breeze.

_"Hai?"_

_"This is so stupid, but I would like you to be my girlfriend."_

No surprise there. I knew it was coming. I know what Misao would say, and I know how deep I'm going to submerge myself in this pool of loneliness. No worries – I would never make myself crazy just because of her.

Or maybe I would, just for her sake, for her life, for her love… for I'll ache if she would, I'll cry for her if she's crying, I would even get sick just for her not to be. Hell, I would even…I would even…I'll love her even if she wouldn't love me…I'll live for her even if she wouldn't live for me…I'll die for her even if she wouldn't die for me…

I'll do everything for her…even if…she wouldn't do anything for me.

The gale patted me with one sympathetic blow, sending my hair flying a few seconds before it came back to its original position. Sighing once again, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, not caring if I was outside in the blistering cold.

*

"Sou-kun!"

"Sou-kun!!!"

"Soujiro-dono!"

"Oi, Soujiro!"

I woke up to the voices calling my name, sounding so worried and so concerned as I opened my eyes to see once again, the low railing of the wooden balcony. I guess I fell asleep yesterday night.

Hurried sets of footsteps suddenly rang in my ears, making my head turn towards the direction. Kaoru and Megumi immediately kneeled beside me, worried looks etched on their beautiful faces.

"Doushite na no, minna-san?" I asked, finding myself surprised of my raspy voice. It sounded croaky and gruff, making me an available candidate for a voice-over in Sesame Street.

"Soujiro!" Megumi scolded me, placing her hand under my bangs and feeling my forehead, tsk-tsking a few times. "Why the hell did you stay outside the whole night?!"

I looked sheepishly around me, seeing that snow was resting on and around me, and that the warm sunlight greeted me with its rays.

"You should've come inside, Soujiro!" Sanosuke followed Megumi, shoving the two women gently away as he tried to help me stand up. 

"Daijoubu da yo, Sano-san, minna-san," I tried to reassure them, holding on to the railing as I tried to support myself up. My legs felt so heavy I couldn't even raise myself a few inches.

"You're not alright!" Kaoru said a little bit angrily, albeit concerned. "Megumi said you could have pneumonia or even hypothermia!! Christmas Day at that!"

Kenshin looked curiously at Megumi, who was now rummaging through her bag for her emergency medical kit. Sano, meanwhile, helped me up and suddenly carried me in his arms, bringing me inside and plopping me on a warm and comfy futon. Kaoru closed the shoji behind her as she stepped into the room, hurrying to tuck my numb body in.

Megumi, meanwhile, rushed towards me with a thermometer in her hands. 

"Here." She said, making me open my mouth as she popped the thermometer in. A few minutes later, she took it out of my mouth and proclaimed that I had a temperature of 43 degrees Celsius.

I only smiled and laughed sheepishly, with Kenshin making tea and Kaoru still hassling over the futon, hurrying to get me out of the yukata and change into a new one. As I settled back in the futon, my body feeling strangely cold but warm, I felt strangely sleepy as my eyelids started to droop. 

"Where's Misao-chan?" I managed to ask, my raspy voice once again reminding me of that character that lives in the trash can…what's his name? Gruff? Griff? I think the name's Grouch, but I don't know…

"You're burning hot and the single thing you're thinking about is STILL Misao-chan…" Megumi said a little bit irritated, I think on how careless I could be. I can't help it; I'm only a human being.

"Where is she?" I repeated, raising my heavy eyelids to look around the room.

"She's still sleeping next door – apparently she doesn't know that you're sick." Sano said, handing me the hot cup of tea. 

"Don't worry, Soujiro-dono." Kenshin told me, sitting beside my futon. "She's just asleep – nothing happened."

I smiled gratefully as I accepted the warm cup. "Arigato. Tonikaku…"

"Nani?" Megumi asked, putting away the rest of the medicine that she brought and handing the ones I was supposed to take to Kaoru.

"If you could, please give the necklace in my bag to her? It's my Christmas Gift." I muttered, seeing that I could not hold my consciousness any longer. I immediately fell asleep, not able to answer Sanosuke's question of where it was.

Or hear Megumi bonk him upside on his head for before I fell asleep I told them where it was. 

Anyway, God, if you could hear me, I'm thanking you for giving me friends like them.

**

Author's notes: Started: June 20, 2003 @ 9:30 pm. Finished: June 21, 2003 @ 10:30 am. Time claimed: 2 hours…?

Anyway, the 'Special Notes for Special People' portion in this chapter was…lost. Joke. I just couldn't do the part since I'm doing this offline and when I go online I'd update right away. ^^

Dewa…mata ne!

A. Pikachu


	9. Ame no Shita ni

Behind a Smile: 08: Ame no Shita ni

Author's notes: Nyaaah! I'm doing this on a school day! Whooopeee!!!

Uh…yeah. Anyway, I'm planning to make this a little bit faster, deleting some scenes from the original plot and everything, speeding everything up. It might seem like I'm rushing this thing, but I hope I could get it done by my deadline…^^; which is, unfortunately, nearing. ^^…

Tonikaku, domo arigato gozaimasu! I appreciate each and every one of your reviews!!! Sadly, I can't answer them all in one chapter, since I am speeding things up…=.= no more RK T.T At least Ranma followed it. Oh well…

I'll be concentrating much on Misao and Soujiro, so I hope you guys would forgive A. Pikachu's treatment to Sano, Megumi, Kenshin and Kaoru. To those who are wondering, Yahiko is currently Sano's younger brother. Arigato!

Ja, ikemasho, ne?

***

_08::Ame no Shita ni//Under the Rain::08_

_***_

His figure basked silently in the glowing sunlight, a few stray snowflakes landing beside his blue-colored futon and melting right on the spot. Silence has taken the whole room, only filled with small grunts coming from the sleeping form. Smiling quietly, an amused Himura Kenshin tilted his head to get some rest.

"Ohaaayooo!!!!!!!!" screamed a lively young woman, blasting the shoji open and bouncing inside. All eyes widened and stared up at the longhaired girl, signaling for her to keep quiet as the sick soccer star continued to sleep peacefully.

"Eh? Doushite – SOU-CHAN!" she exclaimed in a silent whisper, immediately plopping beside the futon. 

"He stayed outside all night." Megumi said quietly, explicating the current situation to Misao – of course, leaving out the real reason for his sickness. 

"Ano…hora de gozaru yo, Misao-dono." Said Kenshin, handing a dark blue velvet box to the startled Misao. "Soujiro-dono said 'Merry Christmas' before he fell asleep."

"Honestly…he's willing to do sooo much for you and you don't even see it." Sano muttered, earning an elbow shoved into his stomach. 

Her breath was stuck in her throat. With the winter breeze sifting through her unruly bangs of ebony, her emerald eyes locked on the silver chain placed inside. It shone beautifully under the sunlight, glittering as her finger traced the chain down to the center, her fingertip placed on the small, silver kunai.

The pendant shimmered as her eyes continued to be lost in its gorgeousness. Soujiro definitely knew what she liked – for she was fascinated with the ancient ninjas of Japan ever since she was a little girl.

"Kirei…" was the only words she could muster to say before hugging the unconscious Seta Soujiro.

**

Six months.

An entire half-year has passed over the wonderful city of Tokyo. Now in the middle of summer, successfully graduating high school, the well-known Kenshingumi has decided on where to go to college.

Well, except for one member.

"Mou!" Shishio Yumi exclaimed, looking thoughtfully at the conference table. "How come there are so many of these?!" 

Soujiro smiled sheepishly as he placed an opened envelope on the envelope-filled table. 

"That's what you get for being so perfect, I guess." Yumi then added, chuckling as she took an envelope and read its contents. "This one's from Tokyo University. Well, what are you going to do? Which one are you going to choose?"

The eighteen-year-old only smiled and sat on a chair. "You know, the last college invitation's coming today." Soujiro remarked, glancing at the college exams, invitations and applications on the table. Since he was the school's Valedictorian, with most of his teachers recommending him to so many colleges, many applications and invitations were delivered to his home. 

"It's the last one?" Yumi said, happy about the last college invitation. "Finally! Get to choose before the month ends, alright? By the way…how come the school wants you to get it personally?"

The soccer star shrugged. "I don't know. I just…think that maybe it's an invitation from an important college or something…"

"Alright then." Yumi stared at her pocket watch before continuing her set of words. "I guess you have to go to the school now, Soujiro."

With a last bow, Soujiro smiled and left the house, boarding a black SUV to go to the said high school.

*

The cold rain swept across the said school, several discarded leaves flying around aimlessly as the harsh wind breezed through the buildings and walkways. Birds have quieted down ever since the shower has started, with only the pattering of the rain serving as nature's music. Droplets of water splashed against puddles formed on the hard, asphalt ground, with the fields filled with mud.

His sapphire orbs went over the soccer field for one last time, studying the field wherein he spent most of his time after school. For he was far away – up in the 2nd floor of the high school building, leaning against the windowpane of the teacher's faculty room.

He was fascinated by the misty look the rain was giving upon the field for a while, until his former teacher's voice rang through his ears.

"Seta-kun," said Yukyuuzan Anji, his homeroom teacher, holding out an envelope. "This is a college invitation sent from Oxford University. They would like you to be a student of theirs, and enclosed are the required entrance exams."

"Oxford University?!" Soujiro exclaimed, utterly astonished about the fact that such a prestigious university would like him to enter the said school. "The one in England?!"

Anji only nodded. 

"Why would they like me to be a student of Oxford?!"

"Seta-kun, your results and grades are absolutely excellent. And since our principal, Hiko Seijuro, is a graduate from Oxford University, he recommended you to the school."

Soujiro, still surprised about the sudden proclamation, only gaped at his former teacher. "S-sou…d-desu ka…"

"I think you have a tutor, right? Home schooling to prepare for all the college entrance exams you received?" Anji inquired, peering inquisitively at the student.

"Hai." 

The teacher smiled and patted Soujiro on his shoulder. "No worries, then. You should answer this test right away – they would like to receive the answers after a month."

*

Rain continued to pour down the crowded streets of Tokyo, different colored umbrellas dancing slowly. His footsteps rang noisily down the deserted hallway, with the dim lights from the different rooms serving as his illumination. Going down the staircase and landing on the last floor, Seta Soujiro started his way towards the exit with an envelope clasped tightly in his hands.

He was going to go outside, planning to walk towards the black SUV and happily go home, inform his teacher about the exam and make Yumi gape at him. But his plans were burned into ashes once he heard the voice of a certain Shinomori Aoshi.

As if it was a reflex, Soujiro hid under the stairwell.

'Are you sure, Aoshi…? I mean, you guys just started going out like…maybe a year ago…' 

_'But Enishi, I think Misao-chan's the one, you know? She's been sweet and nice and I love her. And that's all that matters.'_

_'So you're really going to ask her…?'_

_'This August, I suppose…I even have it all planned out already! Can't believe it…I'm going to ask her to marry me…'_

Words.

To him, those words were like knives plunged towards his tortured soul, intent on making him bleed out of pain; out of misery…out of the life he'd normally call a living hell. Those words were the key on draining his life out of his body, for those words were enough just to make him kill himself right at this very moment. His beautiful sapphire orbs had turned into a lifeless shade of navy, his smile faltering into a thin line that was etched upon his pale lips. 

He tilted his head, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill out from his lifeless eyes. After all he's been through…all the pain he had endured, all the torture he had gone through…just for loving this one person – all of it was going down the drain. It was like his efforts had been thrown away, his love crumpled like a used piece of paper. 

Not even caring if Aoshi was still there, Soujiro unconsciously walked out of the stairwell and smiled, his eyes still a lifeless shade of blue as his lips curled into an empty smile. He continued to walk out of the building, slowly striding across the campus as the rain continued to pour down Tokyo, harsh gusts of wind blowing through the school. Pellets of freezing water splashed themselves on his faint skin, slowly cascading down his cheeks, mingling with the unrecognizable tears.

His smile never vanished. 

His smile was still there when the rain hardened its fall, its music getting louder and louder as the scenery before him started to look like it was covered in heavy fog. His sneakers streaked slowly across puddles, his clothes getting drenched in the cold, summer rain.

As if knowing what he should do, Seta Soujiro stopped in realization.

'I'll go to Oxford…'

*

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

A sogged-up soccer star planted his feet firmly on the Shishio threshold, a vacant grin playing on his deathly-white lips. His clothes were drenched, with water dripping to the beige carpet like a waterfall. His skin was already in a shade of white; his eyes still a tedious shade of blue and his smooth, puffy-looking black hair matted to his face. 

"SOUJIRO!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF?!"

"You were supposed to go home by car, Soujiro!"

"Did anything wrong happen?"

"Soujiro-kun, hurry before you get sick…again…"

"Soujiro-kun…are you alright?"

Only a disturbing grin met the group of six, curiosity starting to get the better of them as Soujiro started to walk towards the staircase. Water covered his footsteps as he held out his hand, intent on grabbing the railing before Sanosuke could grab a hold of his shoulder.

"What happened to you, Soujiro?" Sagara Sanosuke asked quietly, looking into Soujiro's sapphire orbs. 

"Nothing really…" Soujiro replied, still in his usual tone as he took the college invitation from his hands and threw it on a side table. "I'm going to Oxford University. That's all that happened."

Eyes widened in complete surprise, uncomfortable silence passing through the group as mouths hung open. 

Kamiya Kaoru was the one who first spoke up. "W-what do you mean, Sou-kun?"

Soujiro turned his smile towards the successor of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. "I'll be going to Oxford University – up in England."

Takani Megumi passionately shook her head, long locks of ebony swishing around her. "Surely you don't mean you would, Sou-kun –

The soccer star only regained his smile. "I'm going to take the exam, have it checked and enter Oxford."

Himura Kenshin followed the interrogation. "Soujiro-dono, you would never leave Misao-chan here – besides, you haven't even told her yet –

"She doesn't need to know."

The words shot through the group like an arrow released from a bow. 

Kaoru tugged at his sleeve, intent on knowing the explanation behind the aforementioned affirmation. "What do you mean by that…?"

Soujiro smiled once again, hair still matted to his deathly pale face. "She doesn't need to know." He repeated, as if thinking that the group understood the message.

"What do you mean she doesn't need to know?" Kenshin queried, looking up at the soccer star. "Of course she needs to know, Soujiro-dono…"

A ghost of a smile passed through his lips as he looked away, faux amusement etched on his face as the chandelier delivered shadows to his cheeks. 

"She's going to marry Shinomori."

Without a second thought, Seta Soujiro walked up the stairs. Without resistance…without hesitation…he was able to accept the fact that his feelings would be always one-sided, never be returned. For himself, he was nothing compared to Misao's one and only love. He was just a speck of dirt – a hurdle waiting to be jumped over…or else, trampled upon. 

Wiping a single tear rushing down his cheeks, he closed the door and plopped on his bed, still wet from the harsh rain that poured over him a while ago.

*

For one last month, as the days passed by so quickly, the Kenshingumi had tried everything in their power to convince the eighteen-year-old not to go to England. Shishio Yumi could not do a thing, however – for Soujiro would only change the subject and talk about anything else, a vacant smile pressed onto his lips. His expression would never change – ever since that fateful day back in July; nothing could change his mind, or anything else about him.

His actions became worse whenever Misao was around. He would act as if everything was back to normal, although the Kenshingumi could see it in their eyes that he was still hurting from what he heard – for that could be seen at the empty grin he always wore to disguise his true feelings.

Soujiro opened the door to the conference room. He had asked everyone, of course excluding Misao, to go to his home for he had something important to announce. 

He looked somewhat serenely at the set of test papers he held between his fingers. This was it – all he waited for, the test that would decide if he would leave or not. To him it already was decided. Besides, what was his use in Japan if the sole person he loved wasn't there to cherish him? It would only be a worse situation for him if he would stay.

"Minna-san," he started, his soft voice capturing everyone's attention. "It's been set. I'll go to England 2nd week of August."  
  


**

Author's notes: I hope you don't hate me!!! I'm already past my deadline! I think I'll just finish this…by…I guess 2nd week of July. ^^;

Special notes for special people:

Metajoker-san: Arigato gozaimasu for your comments! *happy*

regina-terrae-san: do you hate misao-chan now? *o.o* which misao?

Aino Saori-san: Sou-chan is a Prince Charming…^^ arigato!

Person-san: Don't worry – I do those things all the time. *nods* Thanks!

Lord Cirenmas: Thanks!

Mitchy-san: Wai! ^^

White Witch-san: what do you mean 'what about us?' ?.? Arigato!

Deathblade-san, DiaBLo-san, battousai rk8520-san, golden-flame4-san: arigato!!!

Midaoru-san: Sou desu ka ne…^^ Talk about self-destruction… Anyway, arigato!

Chaos-Chan-san: Arigato! So sorry, but your review has been cut short. I'm afraid I don't really understand what you mean about the omen. =.= A. Pikachu is mentally slow today…

sophomoric genius-san: Arigato! I'm evil…? ^^ I've been evil for a long time…making various characters suffer. Sorry, but I like suffering characters. One reviewer said of mine that if there's more trouble, when they get together, it would be soo romantic. ^^ Anyway, arigato!

Arigato gozaimasu, for all the others, and please, review!!!!

-A. Pikachu


	10. Tenken no Shuppatsu

Behind a Smile: 09: Tenken no Shuppatsu

Author's notes: WAAIII!!!! Ogenki desu ka, minna-san?

I see 'Behind a Smile' coming to an end already…maybe 2-5 chapters more…^^

Anyway, I really thank you all for supporting this ficcie!!! Here's the 9th chapter, and I hope you enjoy!!!!!

**

_09::Tenken no Shuppatsu//The Tenken's Departure::09_

**

"Mou, Misao-chan!!!"

A set of tiny, sparkling teeth held on to the soft, fluffy towel, supple paws digging themselves on the black-hued carpet. As two hands grasped the other end of the towel, the teen exerted force to make the little puppy let go of the beloved towel.

"Misao-chan, please, leave the towel alone…" Seta Soujiro remarked, sighing exasperatedly as he gave the towel another hard hug. The beagle didn't give in – she stood her ground and pulled harder too.

Wagging her tail, Misao-chan looked up at her owner as she grappled the towel with her front teeth, making Soujiro unable to continue his packing. It was already the second week of August, with the hot weather seeping in the busy streets of Tokyo. 

"All right – you love the towel that much, have it." Soujiro laughed out, letting go of the towel to get another set of clothes from his closet. As he started to go back to his luggage full of clothes and books, something tugged at his khaki-colored pant leg.

He looked curiously down at the puppy, her front paws resting on his leg as her tail wagged behind her. She was looking up at him with soulful eyes – looking as if she was begging him not to go.

"Don't give me that look, Misao-chan." The supposed-to-be Tenken said, kneeling down to the dog's eye level as Misao-chan let go of her master's clothing. "I need to go to England. You're going to come with me too, you know."

Persistent as it was, the puppy shook its head and started to chew on the sleeve attached to the black polo that was resting on his arms, tugging tirelessly and barking. 

"Misao-chan!!! Let go of my shirt!!!" 

Misao-chan only barked once more, growling as she gave the soft material another hard tug. 

"Misao-chaaaaan!!!!!"

Growl. Bark. Tug. Repeat.

"Misao-chan, this is my favorite shirt, so pleeaaasseeee let it gooo – oomph!"

From exerting too much effort, the soccer star only landed on his behind on the soft, black carpet.

"Mou, Soujiro! No time for playing around! Your flight leaves in three hours – you can't stay around and play like this!" 

Soujiro turned his head to face the elegant Shishio Yumi standing by the doorway, hands on her hips as if angry at the boy for playing 'tug-of-war' with his favorite shirt (with, by the way, new teeth marks on it). She pursed her green-tainted lips and blew out a puff of air, sending her long bangs of maroon fly for a short moment.

"Ah, Yumi-san."

Yumi once again frowned. "Don't 'Ah, Yumi-san' me! You're going to England against OUR wishes and I'm not happy about it!" She looked slowly towards her right, sorrow seeping through her purple eyes. "No one's happy about it…" she added as a whisper.

Soujiro, meanwhile, heard the words. "Gomen ne, Yumi-san…"

"And the bad part about it's I have to go with you too!" She said, as if angry at the boy for choosing a college hundreds of miles away. But she knew it deep in her heart – that leaving Tokyo would be better for the soccer star. For starting a new life in England could mean that he could start over again – and forget about Makimachi Misao.

She wasn't angry at all – of course she wasn't. The maroon-haired lady only felt pity for the heartbroken teen, understanding that everything that he gone through was already enough for him. A part of her wanted to take him away, to forget about the girl and find someone else…while a part of her wanted to make him plant his feet firmly on the ground and face his problems like a man.

But he didn't agree to the second part. 

He would rather leave without saying goodbye, thinking that everything will be all right if he disappeared because he thought that the person he loved wouldn't even notice. The thought of making the person he loved most was his priority – and he was intent on making that happen to the point that he's risking everything for it. 

  Uncomfortable silence passed between the aunt and her nephew, with the puppy looking from each person, wagging her tail. 

Soujiro stood up and placed his last set of clothes on his last suitcase, padlocking it as he finished packing. He grabbed the handle and pulled the suitcase out the door, with the lady sidestepping to give way. The soccer star slung a backpack on his shoulder, placing a set of earphones near his ears.

"Did you get Misao-chan's things…?" he asked, looking at the late afternoon sunlight seeping through the opaque windows near the staircase. He stared at it, fascinated, thinking that it would be the last time he would see a ray of sunlight shine.

Yumi nodded, closing Soujiro's bedroom door and taking the beagle by her leash. "All packed, downstairs."

Seta Soujiro only nodded, proceeding to drag his suitcase down the staircase, an empty smile spread upon his lips. 

*

"Ikemashou, ne, Soujiro?" 

Soujiro nodded, entering the car as their suitcases were being loaded back in the trunk. Misao-chan happily sat between him and his keeper, wagging her tail as her master adjusted once again the earphones located on his ears. As the trunk was closed with a quick thud, the car sped off towards the direction of the airport. 

He leaned his head against the window, the instrumental of 'Her Most Beautiful Smile' ringing in his ears. Tiny droplets of water splashed against the tinted window, speeding by as the car drove down the avenue. He closed his eyes, fingers tinkering with his cell phone as he thought about the things that happened for the past month.

***~~~***

_"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 2ND WEEK OF AUGUST?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"_

_Sagara Sanosuke and Shishio Yumi screamed at the same time, eyes laid on the blue-eyed teen who was smiling about the upsetting matter. The rest of the group had their jaws dropped, absolutely and utterly surprised of his sudden proclamation._

_"I passed the entrance exam and they want me to arrive in England by the third week." He explained, smile kept on his face._

_"But I thought you…but what about…how can you," stuttered Kamiya Kaoru, eyes turning into watery orbs as Takani Megumi tried to hold back sobs. _

_Megumi sniffled a few times before bursting out loud. "WHAT ABOUT MISAO?!"_

_Soujiro smiled once again. "She's happy not knowing."_

_Himura Kenshin shook his head as Kaoru's tears moved freely down her cheeks. "What?! You're not going to tell her?! Why aren't you going to tell her?! What's she going to say when she finds out you're gone…?!"_

_He shook his head, short, uneven strands gracing his skin. "She won't care. She's going to be happily married to Shinomori-san – she won't even notice I'm gone."_

_Kenshin looked seriously at the boy, eyes narrowing into slits. "Soujiro-dono, she's your best friend."_

_Once again, an empty smile crept upon his face like a mask. "Is she really then…my best friend? Is she acting like a best friend…?" Everyone looked up at him at his remark. "She's Misao-chan, **my best friend**, but it seems I'm already nothing to her now. Besides…it's her happiness I strive for – if she's happy, then I'm happy too. No worries about that."_

_Shishio Yumi struck her fist down the table. "NO SOUJIRO!" She screamed as the boy started to walk away. "WE ARE **NOT** GOING TO LET THIS HAPPEN TO YOU! You're…hurting yourself too much! Stop this already!"_

_Soujiro only stopped and smiled, turning once again towards the doorway. _

_"YOU HEAR US, SOUJIRO?! WE'RE NOT GOING TO LET THIS HAPPEN TO YOU! LOOK…" Sanosuke's voice faded out. "Look at yourself! You're driving yourself insane!"_

_"This isn't good for you, Soujiro-dono." Kenshin captured the soccer star's attention. "You're destroying yourself by doing this…saying that everything's alright. Take a good look at yourself and tell us once again, looking into our eyes, that everything's all right, and I am going to believe you."_

_Kamiya Kaoru broke down to tears, absolutely depressed about what was occurring. "Sou-kun…" she sobbed out, unable to take the fact that Soujiro was driving himself crazy. "Don't do this! This is too much! You've been suffering enough!"_

_"Maybe I am…" Soujiro commented, still smiling. "If I am, then it is time to stop my suffering."_

_"And you're going to do this by GOING AWAY?!" Megumi screamed, turning at the soccer star with bloodshot eyes. "This isn't stopping your suffering – this is called making it worse! You're just running away from it all!"_

_"If my running away…" he started, taking the doorknob by hand and twisting it, warm blue eyes shadowed by uneven bangs. "If my departure would make everything better for Misao-chan, then I'd be more than willing to do so."_

***~~~***

A warm hand cupped the eighteen-year-old's cheek, gently nudging him to wake up. 

"Soujiro?" Yumi whispered. "We're here."

***

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT?!" Sagara Sanosuke burst out loud, screaming at the maid out of rage.

"Seems that we have to tell Misao-chan ourselves."

It was already seven o' clock in the evening, with the stars popping out the sky like popcorn shooting out of a popcorn maker. 

"Where is Shinomori going to propose, anyway?"

"I don't really know…maybe at her house?"

"No, I think it's in his house…"

"Minna-san, I think Shinomori-dono invited Misao-chan over. I heard Misao-chan rant all about it yesterday."

The four, consisting of Kamiya Kaoru, Himura Kenshin, Takani Megumi and Sagara Sanosuke, conversed inside Kenshin's car. 

"We have to hurry though. Soujiro-kun's flight leaves in an hour." Kaoru exclaimed, praying silently that they arrive there in time.

**

The petite figure of an eighteen-year-old twirled around the huge ballroom, the skirt of a beautiful evening gown following her every move. The chiffon-like cloth hugged her body just right, with her long locks of ebony tied up in ornamental chopsticks. Her bright green eyes contrasted the dark-blue hue of the gown, while the shimmer of the silver necklace around her neck accompanied the light glimmer of silver on her cherry lips.

"How pretty!" Makimachi Misao said girlishly, which was very unlikely of her. "I still can't believe you sent this to the house for me!"

Shinomori Aoshi only smiled a small smile, standing up from his chair and straightening his tuxedo. "Because this will be a memorable night for us, Misao-chan."

Emerald eyes widened as the girl stopped twirling, utterly confused at what the man was doing. One knee reached down to the peach-colored carpet, a hand taking out a velvet jewelry box from the black jacket that Aoshi donned that evening. He slowly opened the box to reveal a platinum ring, embedded with a diamond in its center, glimmering like a chandelier under the light.

"Oh my god…"

"Makimachi Misao…" He started, looking lovingly up to the girl. "…will you marry me?"

***

_"Calling all passengers to Japan Air flight JP1320 to London, England, please report to Gate 24 for boarding."_

 Yumi shot her head up as she stopped in front of the gate, looking at the number. 

"Calling all first class passengers of Japan Air flight JP1320 to London, England, please report to Gate 24 for boarding."

"Soujiro, we're boarding." Yumi said, turning towards the teen beside her. 

"Really? Wait a minute – I'll say goodbye to them first…"

Soujiro punched in Megumi's cell phone number, taking of his earphones as he neared the cell phone to his ear. 

***

"STOP!!!! WAIT A GODDAMN MINUTE!"

Misao and Aoshi turned to the group of four, standing by the doorway panting as hard as they could. 

"What the hell…?" Aoshi asked, standing up. 

"DON'T TALK!" Sano screamed, holding a finger up towards the college student. 

Kaoru and Megumi took a huge intake of breath.

 "MisaoyoustupididiotSoujiro'sinlovewithyouforthewholeyearandyoudidn'tevennoticeitandnowhe'sattheaiportreadytoleavetoEngland!!"

The girl shook her head and asked the two to repeat what they said.

Kenshin, meanwhile, explained all in 9 simple words.

"Misao-dono, Soujiro-dono's at the airport to go to England."

"WHAT?!" Misao screamed, pure shock running through her veins. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Soujiro was leaving to go to England without even telling her? "No, that's impossible! That's absolutely—

Megumi's cell phone interrupted the little rant, making her grab it from her pocket.

"Hello?"

_"Megumi-san?"_

The familiar voice of Seta Soujiro rang through Megumi's ears, making her eyes widen in surprise. She took the phone away from her ear and switched it into speakerphone mode. "Soujiro-kun…"

A light-hearted chuckle erupted from the other end. _"Megumi-san! I'm so sorry…I felt bad about leaving and not telling you guys…"_

Megumi sniffled before answering. "You'd better be."

"Anyway…I just called to say that you guys have been great…helping me through my problem and all…"

"That was…no problem." Megumi replied, a few tears rolling down her cheeks at the sound of Soujiro. The mere fact that Soujiro was trying to cover everything up with a cheerful tone and a smile made Megumi and Kaoru's heart melt – they felt so sorry for Soujiro for he had gone so many hardships…just for someone he loved and didn't love him back.

_"Oh c'mon, Megumi-san…" _Soujiro's voice chuckled again. _"Megumi-san, Kaoru-san, don't cry. I'll visit if I can."_

Sano butted in. "That's not enough."

_"Ah, Sanosuke-san! Seems that you have put me in speakerphone." _Soujiro remarked, laughing once again. _"I presume Kenshin-san's there too?"_

Kenshin made himself known. "Hai."

_"And Misao-chan…?"_

Kaoru answered for the group, forbidding the girl from answering. "Far away, enjoying dinner with Shinomori-san."

_"Sou desu ka…" _His tone changed. _"I'd like to say thank you to you guys…all of you…and I'm going to miss you all…"_

Kenshin queried the boy, a serious tone etched in his voice. "Aren't you even going to tell Misao-chan that you're leaving…? Not even what you feel…?"

Tears sprung from her eyes, awaiting the answer that was about to come. Aoshi, meanwhile, only stood there, listening. 

"I'm afraid not…She's happier not knowing, so I'd let her stay happy. Besides, she's going to be a member of the Shinomori clan…she doesn't need someone like me to follow her around. She doesn't need to know what I feel, since my feelings doesn't matter."

A short pause filled the uncomfortable silence.

"Since she's the only one that matters to me."

Silence once again filled the huge ballroom. 

"I have to go. I'll just see you all around some time…" 

Tears filled her eyes, flowing freely down her flushed cheeks as she held back sobs. 

"Sayonara, minna-san."

Author's notes: There! I hope the formatting got through nicely! I've been listening to **Rurouni Kenshin: The Original Vocal Album Songs 2** the whole time I was writing this. I hope you have enjoyed! Now is it time for Misao to suffer…?

The Special notes for Special people portion…RETURNED!!

White Witch-san: Sorry kung masyadong mabilis – I couldn't make Soujiro suddenly decide when it was still January, right? ^^ Alam ko yung sinasabi mo, although I'm at school from 7:00 – 4:00. If there's practice, up to 5:30. ^^ Anyway, thank you!

Lord Cirenmas: How come that's the only thing you seem to say…? *curious* Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing!

LunaAngel-san: It symbolizes Sou-chan? O.O Why…? Anyway, thank you!

Aino Saori-san: yes, yes…*nods* Soujiro deserves SOOO much more. Misao's just too blind to see it. Now who's going to suffer…? *evil laugh*…Okay…Anyway, thank you!

sophomoric genius-san: Ah yes…they are so young…but it's just a fan fic…and it's better that Misao's already entering college. ^^ I will make it worthwhile! ^^; Please don't shoot me…if you do, no one will continue this! 

???-san: =.= I would really like to know your name to thank you better! Thank you very much for your ideas…maybe I'll put them, but I would never kill someone from RK! ^^; Gomen ne, but I'm still thinking about the suicide thing…

Anyway, thank you sooooooo much for your comments! And have it published…? As in a BOOK…?

Chaos-Chan-san: ARIGATOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your comments made my day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And don't worry – I'll finish this story my this month…I guess. ^^ Thank you so much!

A. Pikachu

P.S: Please, don't forget to review!!!!!!!


	11. Tenken no Kurushimi no Tame ni Tatakau

Behind a Smile: 10: Tenken No Kurushimi No Tame Ni Tatakau

Author's notes: WOW! This chapter is being processed earlier than expected! ^^ Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, minna-san! Also, thank you for your ideas! I've put them all together and created a brand-new storyline for 'Behind a Smile'!!! Yaahoooo!!!!!!!!

Yes, Misao's turn to suffer has COME!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKKKKK *chokes*

…Corny Chapter Title…

***

_10::Tenken No Kurushimi No Tame Ni Tatakau//To Fight for the Tenken's Suffering::10_

_***_

_"Sayonara, minna-san."_

The Kenshingumi looked serenely towards the ground, the now uncomfortable silence being racked by uncontrollable sobs that were coming from a frail-looking girl. Shinomori Aoshi only stood silently amidst the silent group of teens, not knowing what to do at that very moment.

Nothing registered in Makimachi Misao's mind except for one thing – _that Soujiro was leaving._ Her heart throbbed within her as she stared blankly at the cell phone, tears blurring her vision as she held back sobs wanting to be released. Her body felt weak, energy being burned by the sadness and anger growing within.

Who was she to have the right to be angry?

"No…" she sobbed quietly, blinking away tears that for her, weren't supposed to be shed. "No. Sou-chan wouldn't leave me…Sou-chan's just playing around…he's not going to—

_'Sayonara, minna-san.'_

The words replayed themselves on her mind, as if Seta Soujiro's voice said them each time. As each word was pronounced in her head, a teardrop fell, rushing down her cheeks as she gently shook her head, locks of ebony gracing her skin.

"Sou-chan…Sou-chan's not going to England!" She giggled out loud, sounding as if she was going insane, the giggle representing her denial of the situation. "Sou-chan would NEVER go back to England! Why would he? He…he t-told me…"

Kamiya Kaoru raised her head, blue eyes filled with tears of her own. "He told you what, Misao?" she sobbed out, trying to hold a firm ground as Misao looked at the four of them.

"Did he tell you anything, Misao?" Megumi spat, absolutely angry about the fact that this girl was still finding the nerve to be angry at the poor soccer star. Misao definitely had _no_ right to be mad at Soujiro – for it was Soujiro who should have the right to be mad at _her. "He never told you anything, did he?"_

"Now wait a minute – here I was proposing to Misao-chan and you go bursting in to make her cry! Now I won't take that –?!" Shinomori Aoshi tried to say, but was only met by a glance of hatred from the woman he loved. 

"Don't protect me!" Misao screamed; tears flowing freely down her cheeks as sobs finally erupted from her throat. "I can stand up on my own!"

"Misao-chan –

Aoshi tried to grab Misao's arm, forcing her to stay where she was. 

The girl, meanwhile, disagreed with his idea. She shook her arm violently out of his grasp, storming out the door. The Kenshingumi, led by Sanosuke, ran to block her path and close the door before her.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" thundered Sanosuke, an unreadable expression etched on his face, brows knitted in what seemed to be anger. 

"I HAVE TO SEE HIM!" Misao screamed, trying to push the taller figure out of her way to run out of the room. "I HAVE TO SEE HIM NOW!"

"And what, Misao, gives you the right to see him?" Megumi asked, pushing Sano aside for a clear conversation. "What the hell would give you the right to see Sou-kun?"

Crying profusely, Misao tried to evade Megumi's questions, but still answered them. "I'm his best friend."

"Oh are you?!" Megumi cried, crystalline tears rushing down her face as she remembered the things Soujiro said to them the whole year back. "Have you been spending time with him?! Are you even talking to him?! Do you even CARE about him, Misao?!"

"Of course I do!" Misao cried back, glaring at the taller woman as she retaliated. "I'm his best friend and I do care!"

"Really now," Kaoru snapped, entering the conversation. "If you really ARE Sou-kun's best friend, tell me what was happening to him the past year."

Sano narrowed his brown eyes. "Do you even know why he was going to England?"

Kenshin tried to stop the incoming argument between his friends. He neared the group. "Minna-san, I think we shouldn't be hard on Misao-chan –

Kaoru glared at the redheaded supposed-to-be rurouni, tears brimming her eyes. "Why shouldn't we? Soujiro had suffered SO MUCH just because of her – her mere existence! Why shouldn't she receive the same torture as Soujiro did?!"

"Kaoru-dono –

Misao's sobs quieted down at Kaoru's words. "Torture…?"

Megumi glowered at the girl, eyes still full of anger. "Yes, Misao – torture. That was what Sou-kun endured the whole year. And you know what? He tried to endure all of it just because of you." She walked away from Misao before continuing her sentence. "Just because he loved you."

_'Just because he loved you.'_

_Just because…_

_He…_

_Loved you._

**_'Just because Soujiro loved someone like you.'_******

****

"He…" she stuttered out, not knowing what to say next. "…loved…me…?"

_Misao-chan no tame ni…boku wa…dekakemasu. _

**

"Are you really sure about this, Sourjiro?" Yumi asked for the fifth time as she and Soujiro sat comfortably inside the plane, with Soujiro reading the daily newspaper. 

"Hai, for the last time, Yumi-san." Seta Soujiro smiled, turning back to his broadsheet. "I'm sure about this. I've already informed Alex-san and Emily-san that we are going to arrive."

"You already TOLD them?!" Soujiro covered his ears as Yumi screamed beside him. "I thought you wanted it as a surprise!"

"I did. But they kept on calling me since there were rumors that I was going to attend Oxford, so I confirmed their allegation." Soujiro answered, folding the newspaper in his lap and smiling at the flight attendant who just passed by, sending her blushing as she got the newspaper from him.

"Mou…Soujiro…"

"Do you think that Misao-chan's alright?"

Shishio Yumi glared at the blue-eyed boy. "OF COURSE SHE WOULDN'T BE!!! You left without saying anything to her and you're even WONDERING if she's okay? God, Soujiro, sometimes you can actually be dumb at situations –

With a sheepish grin, Soujiro tapped Yumi on the shoulder. "I was asking about my dog, Yumi-san."

"…oh."

**

**Misao's POV**

"Yes he did, Misao!" Kaoru answered, her own tears streaming down as well. "He loved you to the point that he didn't…he didn't care for himself anymore…"

Sanosuke, as if in an act of regret, looked downwards at his feet. "To the point that he only cared about you."

Hot tears streamed down my cheeks, my eyes unable to contain them any longer. My own best friend…my Sou-chan…he…

He loved me?

And here I was…taking anger from everyone else as they started to scold me for my foolishness. Were they right? Was everything they had said true? Was I that selfish, that stupid, and that dense?

I shook my head in denial of all these things. They were talking about me – Makimachi Misao! This should be impossible – I always cared! I was always the first one to see if anything was wrong.

'Were you right then? Were you the first one to see if anything was wrong?'

I continued to shake my head as that little voice in the back of my head continued to pester my consciousness. "Iiya…iiya…dame da…Sou-chan wa…"

Words couldn't flow right out of my mouth – for I have not found any word to say. All I could do was to say that it couldn't be possible…that it couldn't be true – for Sou-chan only loved me as a friend and nothing more. If he did – he would've told me earlier, wouldn't he?

'Honestly, Misao…If you're already thinking like that, then you don't deserve to be Soujiro's best friend.'

Why wouldn't I be?

'Because you should know how Soujiro reacts, how he acts about situations.'

I do know! He'd tell me if he DID love me!

'How are you so sure? You've been straying away from him for the past year that I bet you don't even know what his puppy's name is.'

The voice was right. I don't even know what his puppy's name was. I don't even know why he's going to England, or what college he was going to. 

I didn't even ask him about himself lately. It was like I didn't care. Was Aoshi all I ever thought about? All I ever cared about? Was I obsessed with him THAT much to the point I'd even forget my friends?

But the question still remains – did he really love me?

Tears continued to pour from my eyes, my vision getting blurry as I looked at the four of them. 

"And you knew…all along?"

Quiescence invaded the room, to the point that you could hear a pin drop. Every single one of them – from Kaoru to Kenshin, from Sano to Megumi – were serious about my question. But I wanted to know if they knew it all this time and didn't even tell me.

Kenshin took a step forward. "We did. We were the first ones who knew about it."

I knotted my eyebrows in fury. "Then why didn't you tell me?!"

"How could we?!" Megumi spat, irritation etched in her eyes. "You were obsessed about him so much and Soujiro wouldn't want us to tell you!!" 

Sano continued. "And he did it all – going through the suffering he had undergone by not telling you – just for you. For your happiness."

_Atashi no tame ni…atashi no shiawase no tame ni…?_

"How could he?! I'll go through those things he'd gone through just for him too!" I cried – but deep inside, I knew all I was saying were lies. So this was the real me – unable to accept defeat. How could I go through the things he had undergone? I don't even know how worse I had wounded him…

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH SUFFERING HE HAD GONE THROUGH?!" Kaoru roared, absolutely angry with me as she narrowed her eyes in fury. "You didn't see him sleep in the cold snow waiting for you to come back and make himself sick just for your sake!"

"You didn't see him look sadly away as you start ranting on about how great Shinomori is!"

"You – Misao-chan – of all people, was the one I expected to see through Soujiro-kun." Megumi said softly, avoiding eye contact with the petite girl. "To see through his empty smiles."

"He may look happy…just like he _was_…" Kenshin spoke up, nearing the group once again. "But if you look real close, you'll see he's suffering. He's shattered – he shut himself from his own consciousness and didn't even care if he'd go crazy, just to make you happy. He disregarded his own heart to make yours dance lively inside of you – even if he wasn't the one who would make it do so."

I was speechless. 

I didn't find any words to say as the four of them stared at me, unreadable expressions etched in their faces as their words sunk in my brain. I made my own best friend hate me…but instead of hate, he still loves me…

I turned swiftly, grabbing hold of the doorknob as I tried to pry the door open. But someone held me back.

"Let me go!" I cried, wanting to escape from Aoshi's mansion. I don't want Sou-chan to leave – I want him to stay, to be with me and not to be a hundred miles away –

"I said LET ME GO!" I screamed, yanking my arm from Sanosuke's grasp. 

"You're not going to make it. He's already inside the airplane by now. If you think that making him see you once again would make him happy, well then you're wrong." Kenshin muttered, a serene expression placed on his eyes. "It would probably scar him."

Slowly, I sank down to my knees, my hands helplessly laid across the mahogany door. Tears profusely swam down my cheeks, my fists clenching themselves in this state of utter helplessness. I can't go on and I couldn't even speak to him…I can't even see him…

I sobbed quietly as I continued to cry, feelings of regret and sorrow starting to tear me up inside.

So this is what it felt like…

To suffer because of someone you love…

**~~**

"Soujiro!!!! Over here!!!!!!!!!" 

A bouncing young blonde jumped up and down, happiness seeping through her veins at the sight of her Japanese childhood friend. With a simple smile, Seta Soujiro dragged his cart full of luggage towards the blonde English girl, sending her blushing a few notches up.

"Welcome back, Soujiro." Said a boy about his age, having dark brown hair and green eyes. He stood calmly beside the joyous girl, who was still happy about her friend's arrival.

"Glad to be back, Alex." Soujiro replied in smooth English, as if it was his native language. No accent could be spotted in his dialogue as he continued to converse with the two English teens, with Yumi walking beside them and joining their conversation a few times. 

A few minutes later, someone unrecognizable ran towards the group of four, carrying five cans of soda in her arms as she stopped skillfully in front of them. Smiling a foolish grin that reminded Soujiro of someone, the girl whom he didn't know stuck out a soda from her arms, giving it to Soujiro.

"A-arigato…"

"Douishimashita!" 

Soujiro, surprised that this unknown girl could speak Japanese, looked sharply up towards the girl about his age. She had shoulder-length, gray-ebony hair, and artistically but naturally curled outwards at the ends as her bangs were curled inwards to her face. She had bright green eyes and a normal figure for a girl her age, and she was wearing an outfit that consisted of a green hoodie, a yellow shirt and denim knickerbockers.

The girl smiled again, gently poking Soujiro on his arm, speaking fluently in Japanese as Alexander Hemmingway and Amelia Richardton stared curiously at them. "Gomen ne, I didn't know what kind of tea you liked so I got coffee for you and the elegant lady beside you."

"Sou desu ka…"

"Ah, sou da!" She handed Alex and Emily their sodas before she stuck out her hand in introduction. "Ohayo, atashi wa Honjou Kamatari da yo! Anata wa Seta Soujiro, ne?" She peered at Yumi as Soujiro smiled a light-hearted smile. "Sore ga ojousan wa Shishio Yumi-san ka?"

Author's notes: WHEEE!!!!!! Domo arigato gozaimasu for CHAOS-CHAN-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!! *bows* Chaos-Chan-san gave me the idea for Kamatari to appear!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…SHE made Sou smile…?

*cough* Translations are:

_Misao-chan no tame ni…boku wa…dekakemasu.: For Misao-chan's sake, I'll leave._

_Atashi no tame ni…atashi no shiawase no tame ni…: For my sake…for my happiness…_

…corny, ain't it? ^^

Anyway, gomen nasai, minna-san, but I'm feeling sick and I want to go sleep since I'm sooo sleepy and I'm so sorry…

I'll put all of you guys in the next chapter! Arigatouuuuuu!!!!!!!!

A. Pikachu


	12. Keikaku

Behind a Smile: 11: Keikaku

Author's notes: Oh my god, I was so surprised that so many people liked this fic so much! Thank you so much, all of you!!!!!!! You really made my day!!!!! I mean, I was entirely **_pissed off_** at people who kept calling me an undesirable name (would you like to be called SQUEAK?! I think not. Gee, I wonder who likes to be called a sound effect)

Like it was FUN being called 'squeak.' Sure, Pikachus are classified as 'mice' because of the 'chu', but Pikachu's don't fucking squeak. They just fucking don't, so I would like to say to certain people that being called 'squeak' in not entirely enjoyable. 

SO enough about those people – let's talk about YOU! You guys are absolutely one of a kind – you really made my day, minna-san! I would like to thank you all – White Witch-san, Aino Saori-san, Pixie Ayanami-san, regina-terrae-san, Sasami9876-san, Son Lin (@.@ ORO)-san, Soujiro-fan-san, LunaAngel-san, Ken-san, ZeonReborn-san, Psycho-kyugurl-san, sophomoric-genius-san, Bishoujo(jap-girl)-san, Midaoru-san, Phoe-Chan-san and of course, Chaos-san – so much! Domo arigato gozaimashita, minna-san!

I also apologize for the profanity above. I just needed to get that out of my system. ^^;

So, let's make Misao-chan suffer, ne?

**

_11::Keikaku//Attempt::11_

**

"Ohayo, watashi wa Honjou Kamatari da yo! Anata wa…Seta Soujiro, ne? Sore ga ojousan wa…Shishio Yumi-san ka?"

Shishio Yumi laughed out loud at the allegation of her being an 'ojousan'. "Ohohohohohoho," she laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "Thank you so much, Kamtari-chan!"

"Hey, no problem!" Kamatari smiled, then laughing out loud as Yumi did. 

"Enough of the laughing, Yumi – we need to go home. Surely Soujiro's tired from the flight."

Out of surprise, Yumi looked towards the speaker's direction, seeing her beloved husband smiling as he stood a few feet away. 

"Shishio-san!"

Seta Soujiro turned around to see the businessman smiling at him, dressed in a neat black suit. 

"Osashiburi da ne, Shishio-san."

**

**3 weeks later…**

September 7th, 2003. 

10:00 pm.

"Soujiro?" Shishio Yumi's voice rang throughout the silent corridor that led to his room. "Soujiro?" she repeated, reaching the door and opening it. She smiled as she saw her nephew standing in front of a mirror, smiling as the late summer wind blew through his open window. 

"Soujiro, you should go to sleep. You have to go to school tomorrow, so you'd better rest up –

No one answered Yumi's request. Silence was enveloping the room fast, the wind blowing through the window harsher than before. The curtains billowed throughout the dark room as no light served as illumination – only the light from the hallway lit up the dark room. The eighteen-year-old boy was still staring at himself at the mirror, his smile never fading as he held something near his neck. Misao-chan sat near his feet, wagging her tail as she looked inquisitively at her smiling master.

"Soujiro?" Yumi repeated, stepping inside his dark room. As she entered the bedroom with enlarged purple eyes, what she saw terrified her right to her bones, her hands shaking uncontrollably at the sight before her.

"…Yu…mi…san…" The boy murmured, voice soft and effeminate as he held on to what looked like an old Japanese katana. It was unsheathed; glimmering evilly as Soujiro's fingers loosely grappled the white handle. With the sheath lying silently on the cold, carpeted floor, the katana looked more deadly as the owner continued to grin as he looked at himself on the mirror. 

Misao-chan, meanwhile, ran across the room and jumped onto the bed, gripping something that looked like a picture frame and dragged it to her master, pawing at his pant leg. 

With that devilish smile etched upon his pale lips, Soujiro looked down at his dog as his grip on the katana tightened. 

"SOUJIRO, DAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Misao-chan…" he muttered, voice nearly inaudible. "…sa…"

He clamped his palm on the katana.

"…yo…"

The boy turned around, still smiling, the vision of Misao smiling etched in his mind as he did.

"…na…"

Smiling for the last and final time, he closed his eyes. Yumi, out of shock, couldn't do anything to stop her beloved nephew. She reached out to him, intent on grabbing his arm to stop him from hurting himself. But alas – all else failed as he moved his arm, the razor-sharp edge of the blade came in contact with his pale, cream-colored skin. Scarlet drops of recognizable liquid splattered across the floor, rushing down his shirt in such a hurry that Yumi couldn't do anything but scream. 

The last syllable came out of his bloodied lips as a silent whisper as he fell into unconsciousness. 

"…ra…"

His head thumped noisily on the cabinet resting behind him before finally coming in contact with the carpet. The silent dog erupted in barks, running towards her master in worry as she started to paw on his chest. 

The lady watched in horrific agony as blood silently crept upon the dark-hued carpet. His hand, now limp and pale, let go of the sword, a smile etched upon his heavenly face as locks of dark brown graced his skin. With a clank of the sword, and a gash impaled upon his outstretched neck, Shishio Yumi screamed in pure terror, kneeling down beside her nephew and cradling his head in her shaking arms. Her amethyst orbs were widened to their fullest extent, tears running profusely down her cheeks as his blood started to drip down her maroon-colored dress. The dog, meanwhile, only whimpered as she tugged on her master's shirt, blood starting to scatter among her short fur.

"SOUJIRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**

"Misao-sama, your friends have come to see you." 

Makimachi Misao did nothing to reply – she only cried more tears as she buried her head on her pillow. Three weeks have passed since her best friend's departure, with each passing day reminding her that he wasn't here. Seta Soujiro would've forced her to stand up and storm out of her room with his kind, gentle words – but he wasn't here. There was no soccer star to call her on the phone every afternoon and ask if she was okay. There was no school celebrity that would make girls scream and faint when he and her would walk around the park. There was no blue-eyed boy that would visit her often to check if she was all right. No best friend to talk to. No best friend to joke with. No best friend to laugh with.

Tears started to flow once again out of her bloodshot emerald eyes, her pillow completely damp. She shifted her body, settling on a fetus position as she continued to cry. It was heart-wrenching – she was the one who caused him to leave and to cause her pain in her heart. If you summed everything up, it was all her fault. For being so stupid, so dense, so obsessed, so uncaring…

It was all her fault for being so selfish – minding only her own happiness while he minded hers. 

He minded hers – but not his own.

"Misao-dono," said Himura Kenshin, gently knocking on the bedroom door. "Please, let us in."

"Misao-chan," murmured Kamiya Kaoru, voice full of sorrow. "We're so sorry, Misao-chan…we didn't mean to be so hard on you…"

Takani Megumi made herself known behind the door. "It's just that…with him leaving…and we just felt so sorry for him…"

Misao raised her head from her pillow, long hair unruly as she turned her eyes to her bedroom willow.

"It's alright…" she said, voice audible to the group of people behind her door. "It was my entire fault. Gomen."

She stumbled out of her bed, opening the said door to let her friends in. One by one, the Kenshingumi entered the room, expressions of concern and sorrow etched on their faces. 

"Misao-chan, you should come back to school. You've been missing two weeks of college – you need to go there sometime." Sanosuke said quietly, brown eyes locked on her peach-colored carpet. "You shouldn't lock yourself up like this."

"Hai, hai." Misao replied, smiling a pained smile. 

"So you're alright now, right?" Kaoru asked, smiling as well.

"Maybe. I think so…" Misao turned to her favorite picture frame. "I guess." Her eyes streamed over to the picture inside it – a picture of her with her arms around Seta Soujiro, grinning stupidly as she dumped a snowball on his puffy, dark brown hair. He, meanwhile, only smiled at the picture. That happened back then…winter of 2001…when they were still 17 years old.

"Onegaishimasu, Misao-dono," Kenshin pleaded, looking seriously into her emerald orbs. "We're sure that Soujiro-dono's going to come back someday. You just have to believe."

Misao only smiled once again, now looking down at her hands. "Sou da ne…"

"You should stop crying too." Megumi remarked, brushing a few tears out of the girl's face. "It's not good for you."

She sniffled a few more times, smiling. "Arigato, minna."

**

September 8th, 2003.

12:45 am.

The room was enveloped in silence, with the moon silently waning as it delivered moonbeams down the quiet streets of London. Dark clouds of gray encircled the moon, passing by it a few times as five people waited on a certain patient.

They were in room 128 of London General Hospital, waiting on the awakening of a certain blue-eyed boy from his unconsciousness. His head and neck were wrapped in white, linen bandages, a few specks of blood resting on them. The doctor said he would be okay – good thing he didn't have time to make the cut deeper. He said it was a flesh wound, but it was still pretty deep. The exposure and lack of sleep the boy had been suffering through was the said cause of his fainting.

Alexander Hemmingway leaned on the wall, spiky locks of dark blue dancing with the wind as Amelia Richardton stood vigilantly by the patient's side. Honjou Kamatari sat on a chair beside Amelia, while Shishio Yumi sat worriedly on a chair on the other side, Shishio Makoto standing behind her. Misao-chan, meanwhile, laid herself down by the patient's feet, her wagging tail silently brushing against the white sheets.

A soft moan erupted from his lips, making the five pairs of eyes widen in surprise and look at him. Seta Soujiro slowly opened his blue eyes, first seeing the motherly expression Yumi had etched on her face. 

"Soujiro! Yokatta na…" she murmured, hugging the patient tightly in gladness that he was alright. Shishio Makoto, meanwhile, only smiled as Emily (Amelia) and Kamatari sighed in relief. 

"We thought you weren't going to make it." Alex said out loud, making the boy startled and look at him.

"You must be…Alexander Hemmingway, am I right?" Soujiro asked innocently, the English words rolling off his tongue. 

Alex raised his eyebrows in inquiry. "What do you mean?"

"So I am right." Soujiro laughed out, now turning to the surprised lady above him. "Soshite…anata wa boku no obasan deshou? Shishio Yumi-san ka?"

Yumi looked curiously at her nephew. "Don't you remember me, Soujiro?"

Soujiro closed his eyes. "I remember you a little. But I seemed to have forgot so many things…"

Shishio peered down at his foster son. "What do you remember, Soujiro?"

"That you are my uncle…and she's Amelia Richardson, right? And that lady over there…she's…Honjou Kamatari."

"Do you remember who you are, Sou?" Emily asked, crouching to meet his eye level. 

"Hai. I'm Seta Soujiro…born on September 20, 1984. I was orphaned…" 

Kamatari shook her head, signaling that Soujiro shouldn't continue. She took her the puppy by his feet and held it in front of Soujiro, with Misao-chan wagging her tail and looking expectantly at her master. 

"Do you remember who she is, Soujiro-kun?" Kamatari asked, still holding the puppy in front of him.

"Ara, such a cute little dog." Soujiro said, smiling as he scratched Misao-chan behind her ears. "But I'm afraid I don't know her. Is she mine?"

Misao-chan cuddled up to him as he sat up, thinking hard. 

Alex approached the hospital bed. "She's yours, Sou. Do you remember who gave it to you?"

The soccer star shook his head, locks of dark brown following his every move. 

In an act of desperation, Yumi got her bag and took out a couple of pictures. She took the first one and placed it on Soujiro's lap.

"Do you remember who they are?" she asked quietly, pointing at the four people surrounding him. One with flaming red hair, other with spiky brown, one lady with long blue-black hair tied in a ponytail while another girl having her hair simply laid down her back. Slowly, Soujiro pronounced who they were and who they were to him. 

In a last attempt, Yumi took out the second picture and gave it to Sou. It was the picture in the picture frame that Misao-chan dragged to him a few hours ago – just before he tried to commit suicide. He was in the center of the picture, with someone with long, ebony-black hair wrapping her arms around his neck. Her hand was dumping a snowball atop his head, while he only smiled at the camera.

"Lastly…" Yumi breathed out, wanting to know if he still remembered _her._ "Do you remember who she is, Soujiro?" 

Soujiro knitted his brows together in concentration, thinking hard on who she may be. After a few minutes, Soujiro looked back at the picture and answered her question honestly.

"I'm so sorry," Soujiro started, answering their query with his voice soft but inquisitive. "…But who is she?"

Author's notes: Cruel, aren't I? ^^ The reasons on why Soujiro tried to kill himself (=.=) will be explained on later chapters…anyone who's curious on where I got the selective amnesia thing, blame Ranma ½'s Shampoo and her technique. ^^

The Special Notes for Special People portion!!

White Witch-san: Eep! Ang hirap yata nun ha…lahat kayo lalagay ko sa isang chapter? =.= So mas gusto mo na tapos na to? ^^ Gusto mo tapusin ko na with this chapter? ^^ Joke lang! Anyway, you'll see what Kamatari's purpose is…in the later chapters. ^^

Aino Saori-san: Aww…Sou's sad, so are you sad too? Don't worry…Sou's not going to be sad anymore – it's Misao who's going to be sad this time. *nods* Thank you!

Pixie Ayanami-san: WOW. 5:30 – 12:30? ^^ I only wake up at 5:30 am on weekdays. ^^; Kamatari's not going to fall in love with Sou…or will she? *evil laugh* Here's the update – I hope you liked!

regina-terrae-san: I'm making you guys hate Misao and Aoshi…is that bad? O.O Hai, Kamatari is a 100 & 10 % girl. I don't know – to imagine Sou-chan in yaoi seems to be so wrong…

Sasami9876-san: Hajimemashite, Sasami9876-san! *bows* The girl's name is Honjou Kamatari – the one who handles the scythe and fought Misao and Kaoru back in the Aoiya in the Kyoto Arc. In the series, he's a cross-dresser, but in here he's a girl. ^^ 

Son Lin (@-@ ORO)-san, Soujiro-fan-san & LunaAngel-san: Arigato gozaimashita! I hope you guys liked the chap!

Ken-san: Don't worry – Kamatari's a 100 & 10 % girl! I really don't like Sou-chan liking men – but I accept the idea that men can fall for Sou-chan. ^^;

ZeonReborn-san: Don't worry – I have my ways. ^^ Sou will definitely get Misao!

Psycho-kyugurl: Ara – Misao's heart would definitely break. I think what she'll suffer through is more terrifying that what Sou suffered through…

sophomoric genius-san: You have Kamatari too? ^^ I'll go and try to read your ficcie after reading my assignment! Damn, I have to read some LONG poem from our book and answer and everything…. *nods* Anyway, you are right about someone getting along with the person he loves' friends. ^^

Jap_girl-san: OWS? TOTOO?! *jumps around* Thank you!!!! Nakakainis, kailangan ko pang basahin yung Florante at Laura…. Aww, you're bullying Aoshi! Me too – let me join! *joke* Don't worry – Aoshi won't do anything like that ever again. ^^

YOKATTA NA…*sigh* I'm happy that I was able to reply to you all at last! And I hope you guys can reply to me too – by REVIEWING! Arigato gozaimashita, minna-san! 

Please, R&R! Bye!

A. Pikachu


	13. Hakken no Jiken

Behind a Smile: 12:  Hakken no Jiken

Author's notes: So glad you guys reviewed!!!!! I'm so happy!!!! I'm also happy that I finished Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix in a time span of…maybe two days!!! Yahoo!!!!! *dreamy sigh* Ah, my beloved Sirius…

I forgot to mention that I'm not sure if there IS such hospital as the London General Hospital. ^^;

Anyway, let's go back to our poor and beloved Seta Soujiro. YAAAY! I was soo happy I got to see the episode where he fought Kenshin again! 

So, let's go and make Misao suffer…but I guess not much suffering this time. ^^;

In this chapter, I mean. 

***

_12::Hakken no Jiken//Discovery of the Accident::12_

***

It was a dark and chilly night, with the moon shining brightly as clouds passed by the glowing orb. The soft rustle of water hurrying down a little man-made stream echoed through the quiet house of Himura, silently accenting the beautiful peace and quiet that surrounded the said household.

A certain red-haired teenager, about the age of nineteen, ruffled his long locks a few times as he reread his notes one more time. Uneasy about his note taking, Kenshin took out his pencil and erased a few characters off his notebook.

Startled, he was, when the phone beside him suddenly rang. The shrill sounds of the ringing rang throughout his Japanese-style bedroom, making the said teenager lean to his phone and pick it up.

"Hello?" 

"Kenshin?" 

The reception was quite fuzzy, but nevertheless Kenshin could still make out the voice of Shishio Yumi. Startled that the lady would give him a call at this time of night, he queried her.

"Is something of the matter, Yumi-dono?"

She was speaking in a quiet, hushed voice – something was definitely wrong. "Kenshin, I need to talk to you. Something happened…"

And with that, she trailed off. "Something happened to who, Yumi-dono?" Kenshin asked; apparently Yumi has tapped into his concerned curiosity once again.

"It's about Soujiro."

Amethyst eyes widened in worry. "What happened to Soujiro-dono?"

Several seconds passed by as the teenager awaited the answer with bated breath; Yumi apparently having a hard time spelling it out. She was sniffling a few times, taking deep breaths as if she was crying.

"He…tried to kill himself."

The silence was definitely unbearable to the lady – she wasn't sure of what Kenshin would say. Soujiro wasn't the type to commit suicide – Soujiro was always the levelheaded member of the Kenshi-gumi apart from Kenshin himself. "What do you mean," Kenshin started in a hushed whisper, unable to believe the fact that Soujiro tried to commit suicide. "That he tried to kill himself?"

"Alex and the girls are trying to get the answer out from Soujiro." Yumi answered, continuing on taking deep breaths. "The details of what drove him to, I mean. But he said he couldn't remember a thing about the reason – all he remembered was that he was thinking about someone."

"It could've been Misao-chan." Kenshin alleged. "No doubt about it – it seems impossible for Soujiro-dono to kill himself for any other reason."

Yumi didn't reply; it was another thing about his love for Misao-chan. All of a sudden, it disappeared – he couldn't even remember who Misao was. He seemed to know bits and pieces about everyone; Yumi was still unsure of what the cause of his selective amnesia was. 

"Yumi-dono?"

Yumi finally shook her head and tried to reply, but not in shacked sobs. "It's another thing – about Misao-chan. When he…tried to kill himself, we hurried him to the hospital; he was bleeding quite badly from a long gash on his neck. It was a miracle that he survived, really – the doctor said it wasn't THAT deep."

Kenshin was still puzzled. "What does Misao-chan have to do with all this?"

"He…he can't remember her."

The set of words continued to be a shock bomb to the redheaded teenager. "But he remembered us?"

The lady gave a small mumble of 'Yes'. 

"He can't remember her?" Kenshin repeated, in a state of shock. How the hell would Soujiro manage to forget Misao? Unless…Soujiro bumped his head or something to trigger amnesia… "You said he still remembers bits and pieces, right?"

"He does." 

"Then did he bump his head on something…? When he fell? After he slashed himself?"

Kenshin sounded hopeful for some reason. It was better – for Kenshin, anyway – to know that there was some acceptable reason for Soujiro to forget who Misao was.

Yumi, meanwhile, replayed the events of the previous mind repeatedly in her mind. Soujiro was holding a katana…he slashed himself…Misao-chan was barking…

Purple eyes widened in realization. Right after Soujiro closed his eyes, his head thumped noisily on his cabinet before he fell down to the carpet. She started to entangle her fingers on the phone cord as she narrated the whole story to the understanding 19-year-old millions of miles away.

"But how come it was selective? How come he only forgot about Misao?" Kenshin continued to ask, still curious on how the hell it happened. Amnesia, as he knew, never selected any memory – it would just wipe your memories clean off. But it was different – Soujiro only forgot _Misao_, and _Misao only. _Did Misao hurt Soujiro so much to the point that the Fates pitied him…and decided to erase her existence from his world?

"We really don't know, Kenshin." Yumi answered. "We have no idea how. He didn't even remember who gave Misao-chan to him."

The redhead was silent. This was something he wondered about and was often confused; naming the dog 'Misao-chan', as he thought, was a small mistake – Soujiro'd remind himself of Misao often just by saying the dog's name. Besides – people were often confused on who he was talking about.

"I'm talking about the dog."

Kenshin, startled at the sudden reply to his silence, chuckled sheepishly, but returned to a serious mode right after. "I see…are there any improvements on his memory, then?"

"No. I don't really know, since Kamatari-chan and the others are with him at this very moment."

"Kamatari-chan?"

Yumi laughed. "She's also a student from Japan – Kyoto, in fact. She was with Alex and Emily when they fetched us from the airport. She's really nice."

Kenshin looked thoughtfully at his hands – he had nothing else to say now. Bringing up the topic of Misao recovering should be quite inappropriate, so Kenshin decided to say goodbye. 

"Thank you for informing me, Yumi-dono."

"I needed for you kids to know. Don't tell Misao, all right? I don't want her hurt." 

Kenshin only murmured his response, and then, with an appropriate goodbye, set the receiver back on its base. 

He sighed. 

"How am I going to tell them..?"

**

September 8th, 2003. 

3:00 pm.

The afternoon sun shone lazily throughout the busy streets of London, the cold autumn wind howling past buildings and people. With a few golden leaves of maple fluttering inside his hospital room, the soccer star shifted slightly in his sleep.

Tendrils of short, dark-hued hair were scattered among the heavenly-white pillows. His cheek graced the pillow on which his head rested, with his hands carelessly placed beside his body. The sunlight illuminated a few parts of his body as he once again shifted.

He seemed to be having a dream – maybe a nightmare; you can tell by looking at his face. He had a pained expression, with eyebrows arched slightly and a small frown gracing his pale, supple lips. He tossed and turned a few times, seemingly finding every position unsatisfactory. 

_*_

_September 7th, 2003._

_9:45 pm._

_Silence has fallen upon the huge mansion, with lights slowly blinking out of existence. Everybody was going to sleep, or probably were asleep at that time, for almost every bedroom in the huge house were lit by nothing. _

_He was smiling rather strangely – looking apparently pleased with something he has done. He was staring out into nothingness, dark blue eyes fixed on the large mirror placed before him. The night sky was dotted with uncountable twinkling stars, a pale, full moon glowing in the dark clouds' wake. Everything around him started to feel like the things were sympathizing him, pitying him right now, at this very moment. _

'Misao-chan…'_ he suddenly murmured, dark eyes straying to the picture frame beside him. He was sitting on his bed, pictures of him and his beloved scattered throughout the sheets. A smile was still pasted on his face. _

_'Silly boy, silly boy,' said an unknown voice inside his head. 'You shouldn't have fallen for her.'_

_Seta Soujiro's smile faltered. He knew that the voice was right – it was always right. He didn't answer the little voice inside his mind – he didn't need anyone else to shove the fact up his face. _

_Silence passed. By now, Soujiro's smile returned, and once again he was staring quite fondly at his reflection. _

'Would she ever love someone like me?' _Soujiro asked himself, studying his appearance on the mirror. There was absolutely nothing wrong with what he looked – he looked effeminate, but manly in some sense; dark, blue-black hair that framed his face (often changing into a blackish-brown hue); and captivating bright blue eyes. Was there something wrong with whom he is, then? Was there something wrong about how he acted, how he lived his life, what his personality was like?_

'The question is…' said that annoying little voice inside his brain, 'Are you capable of loving someone else? Someone else…besides her?'

_The boy looked curiously at his feet. Was he, then, capable of loving someone else? The soccer star knew nothing of what to say to the annoying little voice. It was a question he never bothered to answer from the start. It was a question he always eluded from answering for it beckoned so many complications to arrive. He never thought of loving someone else, for he only loved someone and that was…_

_He tried to, though. He tried to so much for his love for her to be erased from existence and to love someone else. He had tried so much – but this forestalling of his feelings went so far to the point he could never forget her. He always worried so much about her, became so selfless just for her. It was as if his world would crumble down to a million, shattered pieces of she were to disappear from him._

_But it was the other way around. He finally realized that in order for her to be happy, for her to achieve her long-wished happiness, he had to leave. He had to leave his beloved behind to trouble her no more of his presence. _

_So his world was then shattered. Slowly falling to the earth, awaiting its destruction like a precious, falling orb. He never did anything to save his world though – for he only believed in one thing._

_Soujiro raised his head, once again staring at his reflection staring blankly at him. It didn't take him eternity to realize what the answer was. The answer was just lying there – in the form of a treasured katana. _

_His world was to crumble without her – so he will crumble. _

_He will make his belief come true._

_…why?_

_For he knew the answer to the question – he can't love someone else. He had devoted himself to Misao, the one and only Makimachi Misao, and he would and could never devote himself to someone else. _

_He had spent his life in building Misao's happiness and not his. He had sacrificed so much for her, lost because of her, loved because of her._

_And if needed, he'll die for her too._

_He had loved her so much. And so, Soujiro thought, if his love would never be returned, it would be better for him to die than to live his life in terrifying agony._

_He'd live for her._

_But he'd die for her._

_Silently, the soccer star stood up from his comfy spot on the bed, stepping over his dog as he approached the katana sitting peacefully atop his cabinet. Unsheathing the weapon slowly, with the pale moonlight bouncing off the razor-sharp blade, he looked at himself one last time. _

_His lips were curled in an empty smile; his fingers clasping the white-and-blue hued handle of the precious sword. He looked painfully down at his dog, now barking and pulling on his pant leg with a picture in her mouth. With one last smile, and choosing to ignore the scream of dissent from his aunt, he said his supposed-to-be final words._

'Misao-chan…Sayonara.'

**

Soujiro suddenly sat up from his bed, sweating profusely as beads of perspiration traveled down his flushed face. His blue eyes were widened slightly; unable to take the nightmares he started to have. He slowly clenched his fist, and feeling no handle between his palm and fingers, he sighed in relief. 

Author's notes: So how was that? I hope you guys liked it. Don't worry – Aoshi will come soon enough. Next chapter, I suppose. ^^;

The Special Notes for Special People portion….

SON LIN-san: Sou desu ka? *raises eyebrows* I never knew there were such animals. ^^;

PIXIE AYANAMI-san: Seems that everyone wants Misao to go on and head off towards London. ^^ Anyway, Kamtari would be *coughcough* linked to our beloved Sou-chan. ^^

GEE-YOUKNIT-san: I couldn't kill someone as sweet as Sou-chan! And Misao's definitely going to suffer, but not in this chapter. I think in the next one. ^^

ZEONREBORN-san: Well, you know love…can make you stupid things. He'll get only, as far as I've planned, fragments of his memory back, but not right now. ^^ Kamatari is a GIRL, 100% and everything, and Aoshi will appear the next chapter. ^^

PERSON-san: Don't worry, Sou-chan will get fragments of his memory back. ^^ Aoshi's going to appear in the next chapter, although Misao will…have a hard time knowing if Sou did try to kill himself. *slaps mouth* Too much spoilers…

REGINA-TERRAE-san: You agree with me too! Yay!

Lord Cirenmas: *bows* thank you.

KEN-san: ^^ well, Misao was kinda cruel to Sou, wasn't she? ^^ I'm really starting to wonder how come people don't call you great reviewers '-san'. 

SOUJIRO-FAN-san: YES! *insane laugh* Let us go and let the torture begin!

SILVER-NIGHTINGALE-san: WOW! And daming pinoy!!!!!!!!! Nakakatuwa! *dances around* 

WHITE WITCH-san: I'm starting to feel really bad…I've been making you guys hate Aoshi and Misao…^^;

DRAGONA-san: Hope you liked the chapter!

SOJU-san: I would like to ask why I have gotten you so pissed off at my story, and why the hell do you want me to pissed off. I think 'shiatsu' is a form of massage, isn't it? But of course, I'm not Japanese so I don't know anything. ^^ Also, I would really like to ask why the hell do you want me pissed off and not want me to hurt you. ^^ I'm curious about that. Anyway, I hope you had a good day. ^^

SASAMI9876-san: I hope you now understand why. ^^ Thank you!

MYVAN-san: Arigato gozaimasu! I'm really happy about your comments! *bows* About the surname thing, well, I kinda got used to using that technique. It's a bad habit of mine. ^^; I think it's cute, Soujiro calling his dog after the one who gave it to him! ^^

VIOLETTEGAL345-san: Don't worry, Sou will only suffer very little at the end of the story. It IS Misao's turn to suffer. ^^

MIDAORU-san: Hisashiburi! Oi, hindi ko gets ung sinasabi mo about soap operas…=.= Ayaw gumana ng utak ko ngayon…^^;

JAP_GIRL-san: Ah, yung Florante at Laura? Lesson kasi naming yun. SO assignment naming basahin ung chapters tapos sagutin ung exercises sa book and everything. Nakakainis nga eh. ^^;

So, that concludes our session for today! Thank you very much, and I hope you review! Sorry for the late update!


	14. Anata wo Wakarimasen

Behind a Smile: 13: Anata wo Wakarimasen 

Author's notes: Hiya!!! Thank you so much for your support!!!! I don't know what to say! 

Well, I guess…here's the thirteenth chapter! 

***

_13::Anata wo Wakarimasen//I Didn't Recognize You::13_

_***_

A single, perfectly white snowflake strayed itself into her lonely room, depositing itself on her study table. Winter has found itself soaring high above the busy streets of Tokyo, raining snowflakes down the people scurrying around the shopping districts for Christmas gifts. 

Schoolgirls can be seen trotting around the park, excited about going home and starting their Christmas shopping, skirts flipping up against the cold, harsh wind. Mothers, meanwhile, can be seen holding hands with their children, walking around as the other hand clutched shopping bag handles. 

And couples. Oh, the perfectly happy couples which Misao hated so much. Every time she looked out of her window (that overlooked the park, by the way), she could see loving couples being touchy-feely and all lovey-dovey; holding hands, embracing, arms around their shoulders…even sharing a few short kisses once in a while in public. Oh, how Misao hated them so much, flaunting off their prefect relationship to the world.

The girl sighed, placing her chin on her palm once again, tapping her mechanical pencil on the pad of paper she had been writing on a few minutes ago. She couldn't think of anything to write on her essay – it was like everything she had thought of a while ago had been erased from her mind. She couldn't concentrate on anything else…except…

She craned her neck. There was one of them – a couple lovingly holding hands and waltzing across the park, not having a care in the world. Misao envied them – she envied them so much, for she wanted herself to be engaged in a relationship just like theirs, with her beloved Seta Soujiro in tow.

She'd imagined it many times, as she stared out the window. Soujiro would be carrying her shopping bags for her, with the small ones in her hands, dropping her off towards her house's gates; a benign smile on his face that could wipe her anytime off her feet. Then she'd hide her blush, say goodbye, but Soujiro intercepts with a sweet goodbye kiss…

"I can't concentrate…" Misao muttered, dropping her pen and standing up abruptly from her chair. "I need a walk."

So she did have a walk; after putting on her winter clothes and walking down the stairs, accepting weird glances from Okon and Omasu as they hurried themselves to serve the customers of their world-famous restaurant. 

Her thoughts started to dwell on Shinomori Aoshi once again, as she walked down the road, remembering on how sweet and understanding he had been. 

**

She cried profusely on a friend's shoulder, unable to hold back tears any longer. It had been so hard to know that she was the one who had caused that much pain to her best friend…

"Misao-chan?"

She raised her head – eyes completely bloodshot. 

"I…I'm so sorry."

She didn't reply.

"I guess…I just acted too rashly about it…the engagement, I mean…"

She knew he couldn't find the right words to say; she couldn't either.

"Maybe I just…acted…maybe I just…did everything too fast…"

She only nodded. She knew what he meant – now words could be of help now.

"And I'm just so sorry…and I think…it would be best if I…left you alone for some time. For you to…be okay…"

She nodded again. 

**

"Misao-chaaan!!!!!!"

The emerald-eyed girl turned around, scanning the place for a familiar places, searching the grounds for the source of her name. 

"Misao-chaaan!!!!"

A smile broke out on her lips as she tightened her bright blue coat. Snow was beginning to fall harder now. "Kaoru-chan!" Misao acknowledged the girl running towards her, waving as the rest of the Kenshingumi followed. "How come everyone's here?" 

Sanosuke grinned. "We saw you coming out of your house when we were just about to come over."

Kenshin smiled grimly, although no one could notice it. "So we followed you here."

"Are you okay? Are you alright?" Megumi immediately asked. 

Misao nodded. 

"It's just that it's snowing…"

Kaoru smiled apologetically. "You remember him, don't you?"

Misao nodded again. "I just miss him so much…and the fact that I'm the one who drove him away…it's not helping."

"Here," Megumi said, smiling as she approached an empty bench in the more secluded parts of the snow-laden park. "Sit down and pour your heart out."

It was at times like these when Misao appreciated her friends the most. They don't pry information out of her – they just let her pour it all out until she's taken a whole load out of her chest. And right after these little sessions, she'd feel a whole lot better. 

And pour it all out she did. She said every feeling she felt the whole 2 months she's been keeping inside – every ounce of guilt and pain being taken off her shoulders. The Kenshingumi listened to every word she said, understanding the whole situation completely as the snow continued to fall. Once she was reaching the end of her little monologue, something furry rubbed up against her leg and tugged down on her bright blue coat.

"Huh —? What is that…?" Misao suddenly exclaimed, looking down at her feet to see a beagle, it front paw lodged on her coat and consistently tugging it.

Her eyes widened in recognition. "Hey — I know you! You're…you're —

**

"Ara…I wonder where that little dog has gone to…" 

Seta Soujiro readjusted the black hat he was wearing atop his head. In his black-gloved hands lay a limp, leather leash.

He had agreed to his now close friend's pleads to accompany her home. It was the start of the winter break when Honjou Kamatari asked him to go home, back to Japan, for a little rest and relaxation from the hectic hallways of Oxford University. He agreed, and a week later, they were already in their homeland, with Shishio Yumi tagging along…of course, after a long week's stay in Kyoto, they headed to Japan for Yumi to arrange something in their business.

Soujiro sighed – he never knew that Misao-chan could be so excited in coming home. He told Yumi and Kamatari he'd be off with his dog for a walk around the park – but he ended up chasing after his dog, not walking after it. 

"Where could she have gone?" Soujiro asked himself, looking here and there, occasionally lowering his black sunglasses if needed. At once, he saw his beloved beagle disturbing a _stranger_, tugging on her coat as she barked a few times. The eighteen-year-old boy chuckled to himself, breaking into a jog as he hurried towards his dog.

"Ara, Misao-chan," Soujiro said amusedly, kneeling down to his dog's level and got the silver end of the leash, attaching it to Misao-chan's collar. "You shouldn't have bothered these people…" 

The girl Misao-chan was bothering looked curiously down at him as he fumbled with the dog's collar. The people surrounding her were peering inquisitively at him as well. Did he do something wrong?

**

Misao looked at the crouched teen before her, her heart thumping wildly against her chest. The voice sounded so familiar, yet so distant…

The teen was clad in all black – from his hat to his boots; almost everything was darkly hued. He had a black hat atop his head, black sunglasses shielding his eyes, a black sweater over a white button-up shirt, black slacks, and to finish it off, he was wearing black, buckle boots with a long, black, trench coat. 

He was utterly unrecognizable from his position.

'Misao-chan'? Did this boy know her?

The teen stood up to his full height. Even his stature was familiar to her – but the boy had grown a few inches in a short span of time. As he stood up, his sunglasses dropped down to the bridge of his nose, revealing sparkling sapphire orbs peering kindly at the group of five. 

"Is something wrong?" 

Five pairs of eyes widened in recognition. 

It was a very familiar face they found staring at them, a face often filled with a smile full of emptiness the last time it was visible to them. But he seemed too different now – his smile was full of happiness instead of regret…he seemed so happy, so full of life…like nothing happened to him. 

And Kenshin was suddenly hit with a strike of remembrance. His purple eyes strayed over the boy's neck, which was still covered in bandages. He looked down at his feet to avoid anything.

"Soujiro! Soujiro-kun!" Kaoru suddenly exclaimed, a smile breaking out on her features. Megumi was smiling too, while Sanosuke was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Kenshin, meanwhile, was just smiling a small smile.

Misao was racking with sobs. Her emerald eyes were brimming with countless tears at the sight of her best friend, standing there in front of her, a smile spread on his lips. Was the bench she was sitting on so magical that her wish suddenly came true?

She couldn't find any words to say to her beloved best friend. It was as if nothing can compare to the joy of having him back. Warmth suddenly spread towards her fingertips as her hot tears started to stream down her flushed cheeks, breath coming out in short gasps and in puffy smoke. 

"And you must be Kaoru-san!" Soujiro smiled, remembering the phone conversation he had with them when he was still in England. Yumi had asked him to talk to his friends in Japan.

The rest of the Kenshingumi noticed the bandages wrapped around Soujiro's slender neck. But to avoid any conversation about it, Soujiro only raised the collar of his trench coat so that his bandages were unable to be seen. 

But the boy still had a problem though – he couldn't remember who was the girl Misao-chan was bothering. He had racked his brains for the name, but he couldn't remember it…but the girl was all to familiar, a pang of pain delivered to his heart as he tried to recall the name. 

Misao was waiting for her name to roll off Soujiro's tongue – but it didn't happen. He was happily conversing with the rest of the Kenshingumi when Misao stood up. 

Soujiro smiled politely at her.

"And you must be?" Soujiro politely asked, smiling at the startled girl. Misao was shocked and confused – was Soujiro kidding around?

Misao silently studied the look on Soujiro's face. He looked totally honest.

"Ano…Sou-kun, she's Makimachi Misao." Megumi said quietly, remembering the selective amnesia he had just suffered through. 

Misao choked on her words. Was this true? Soujiro didn't remember who she was?

"Sou desu ka?" Soujiro bowed to her. "Hajimemashite, Makimachi-san."

Misao was still too shocked on the name. 'Makimachi-san'? Somehow, the name was like a knife being staked through her heart…. And he was the one who said it…the one that would normally call her 'Misao-chan' said her name like she was some stranger…

Makimachi-san… 

"M-makimachi-san?" Misao choked out. "Sou—!!"

"_Sou-chaaan!!!!"_

The boy smiled. "Ara, she's already here…how early of her…"

The rest of the group turned to the direction of the voice, interested on who the girl might be. Soujiro was just laughing as the dog struggled against the bindings of her collar, trying to go to the girl standing on the other end of the park. She was waving her hands frantically over their direction, a smile spread across her lovely features. 

Misao's eyes widened once more. The girl was absolutely beautiful; she had ebony locks which were artistically but naturally styled under a dark green bonnet, sparkling emerald eyes, a very beautiful figure which was covered in a long, yellow dress topped with a dark green trench coat. She had pale yellow boots on, which was half-buried in snow.

"Kamatari-chan!" said the soccer star, waving back as well. His tone was full of happiness and amusement as Kamatari ran towards the group, a lopsided grin placed upon her lips. 

"Sou-chan!" Kamatari repeated, finally stopping in between Misao and Soujiro. Misao was still gaping at her, refusing to believe that Soujiro just used '-chan' to call her. 

"God, Sou-chan, I've been looking for you all over the park! I never knew how big this park could be…" Kamatari gasped out, meeting the stares of the Kenshingumi. "Ah, I haven't introduced myself! Hi, I'm Honjou Kamatari – nice to meet you!"

Misao was still speechless, the knife suddenly twisting itself, lodged in her heart. Who was this girl? And what was she to Soujiro?

Slowly, the Kenshingumi introduced their selves to the newcomer. 

"I'm so sorry we can't stay and chat — we have to go back home." Kamatari said with a smile. She turned to the girl beside her, smiling brightly at the shocked girl. "Ja!"

Soujiro politely bowed. "Ja, minna-san."

And with that, the two left, tears instantly brimming emerald eyes as she watched them.

Author's notes: …

WHITE WITCH-san: NOOO!!! Hindeeeee!!!!!! Meteor Garden 2!?!?!?!?! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hindi ko pa nga alam Meteor Garden nung naisip ko to eh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

PSYCHO-KYUGURL-san: Surely, I'd be happy to. ^^

PIXIE AYANAMI-san: Misao will…wait – Misao already does. ^^

SOUJIRO-FAN-san: OUR beloved Soujiro. ^^ He's going to get his memory back…soon, think.

LORD CIRENMAS: Thank you.

ZHAKEENA-san: Wow! And dami talagang pinoy! That's alright – I get lazy sometimes and just read the latest chapter of some stories too.

ZEONREBORN-san: I'm afraid I don't get what you mean about his personality being affected. ^^; As for how many chapters…uh, I think only 3-4 more, minimum of 2. ^^

MITCHY-san: Yes, second year high school na po ako, and my school is located at Quezon City. I don't like to divulge facts muna – if okay lang sa yo ikaw na lang muna. ^^ And wait nga lang – Balikbayan class? Ano yun? Now I get the feeling na sa international school ka nag-aaral…*sigh* I feel so small…

KEN-san: thank you for the Kenshin part! I was so happy about that!

MiTa-san: I hope you liked the chapter!

SILVER NIGHTINGALE-san: Kamatari's role here is to be — nah, it would be revealed on later chapters. ^^

 METAJOKER-san: Huh? *whimpers* You're mad at me because I update…?

TESUKA-CHAN: *thinks hard* How come I already saw your name somewhere? It sounds so familiar, yet I can't remember… So sorry to disappoint you about the Misao-going-to-England thingy…*sigh* I already had the whole plot laid out. ^^; And syeeeeet – ang dami talagang pinoy!! Grabe na to ah, nakakatuwa!!!! I concentrated mostly on Soujiro this time because I noticed that most fanfics always use Misao's side. I hope I can portray her character better. ^^

REGINA-TERRAE-san: Oh she will see…she will see…

BRITTANY-CHAN-san: Don't worry, the ending's coming soon.

DRAGONA 2007-san: well, not completely.

intoxiCating-san: Syeeeeeet!!!!!! Ang dami tlgang pinooooooy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy! She'll realize, alright. 

Have nothing to say. I'm sleepy, I have three reflections to make. Nothing more.


	15. Subete ga Kankin

Behind a Smile: 14: Subete ga Kankin

Author's notes: I am so, _so_ sorry for making you guys wait all this time. You see, I had a bout of writer's lock, laziness, and it seemed that my brain just locked itself out of the Rurouni Kenshin fandom. Even though I tried really hard to make this chapter for this to end, everything that I made up was useless trash. And of course, I can't present trash to you guys for your faith and support, right? You guys should have the entire best of the best, or the best of what I have.

After a year and some months more, my love of the Rurouni Kenshin series has come back, and finally thinking up a proper way to finish this story, I will finally conclude _Behind a Smile._ This chapter would probably be the longest of all chapters, and I hope this satisfies you all. I am so, so sorry for not updating, and I hope that deep in your heart you can forgive me. I am so sorry.

_14::Subete ga Kankin/Regretting Everything::14_

Realization dawned upon her.

Her master wasn't supposed to be with this girl walking alongside them – her master was supposed to be cherishing his life with the girl sitting a few benches away; the girl who was trying to stop her tears from flowing down her cheeks.

The small dog barked in protest as her master walked away, unknowingly dragging her away against her will. Meanwhile, the master, with a placid smile on his face, ignored the dog's barks and proceeded to walk towards the exit, side by side with a beautiful girl.

"Misao-chan, doushite na no?" Seta Soujiro asked, stopping for a moment and peering curiously down at his dog. "Is something wrong?"

Misao-chan stared at her master with soulful eyes, as if pleading for them to come back. Soujiro continued to stare at her, then took a hand to ruffle his dog's soft fur.

"We can't go back to them, Misao-chan," Soujiro said, smiling. "We have to go back home – Yumi-san's going to worry about us a whole lot if we don't go now."

Misao-chan refused to comply to her master; even though her leather leash prevented her from going further, she ran to the opposite direction, only being yanked back by the leash. Kamatari looked on as Misao-chan forced her master to go back, with Soujiro fighting with full force.

"We can always call Yumi-san, Sou-chan," Kamatari suggested, apparently taking pity on the dog. "We can tell her we're going home later than expected."

Soujiro looked at Kamatari as his sunglasses drooped down the bridge of his nose. He raised his eyebrows. "Do you think she'll approve of that?"

"Of course she will." Kamatari said, plunging her hand in her pocket to search for her cell phone. "You've just met with your friends, after all. I'm sure she'd agree to you catching up with them." She flipped the phone open and punched in the numbers, with Soujiro still trying to maintain Misao-chan near him.

After a few minutes of fighting, Misao-chan finally gave up. She cast a longing stare at the group of people who sat by a bench, a stare which held a desire to stay with them, instead of leaving them all behind. In disappointment, the dog lied on the pavement, its once shining eyes now staring sadly at the Kenshingumi.

Soujiro noticed the sudden change in his dog – in worry, he left Kamatari talking with Yumi and approached Misao-chan, kneeling beside her and gently asking her what was wrong.

Misao-chan apparently didn't acknowledge his concern – she looked away with a glint of sadness in her large, brown eyes.

"Mou, Misao-chan…onegai," Soujiro pleaded, running his gloved hand over her short fur. "Don't be sad…Kamatari's making a way for us to stay."

Kamatari tore the phone away from her ear; with a flick of her wrist, it folded up, and she pocketed it the minute it was closed. Soujiro, whose sparkling blue eyes were filled with worry, stared inquiringly at Kamatari and asked for Yumi's answer.

"She said it was alright," Kamatari said. "She understands that it's important for you to know more of your past."

"Please remind me to thank her later, Kamatari-chan." Soujiro thanked her with a smile, then stood up, gently pulling on the leash to make his dog stand up. Misao-chan, feeling that her way of doing things (which was to mope around until she got what she wanted) worked, bounded up and ran all the way across the park.

The whole group was buried in silence.

It was as if everyone was waiting for Misao's reaction – if she would laugh maniacally, if she would cry hysterically, or if she would just sit there and stare at nothing, too dumbstruck to speak. But what Makimachi Misao had done was much more unexpected, and by this, she took everyone by utter surprise.

"Let's go to the mall."

Those were the words she said once she realized that Soujiro and his friend were out of earshot. Everybody stared at her as if she was insane.

"What?" Sagara Sanosuke asked, bewildered. "You want to go to the mall?"

"You heard me." Misao said, standing up from her seat. She started to walk away, towards the other exit of the park. "I want to go to the mall."

"You can't go to the mall." Kaoru said, standing firm on her place.

"Why not?" Misao said with her voice strangely small and quiet. "I want to go to the mall. I want to buy everybody their Christmas presents. Even that girl – what's her name? – Honjou Kamatari-san."

"Misao-chan…" Megumi quietly murmured in a comforting manner, "Don't keep it all to yourself…please, we don't want you to end up…"

But in just a split second, everything changed. Misao had turned around, her long, braided hair following her every movement. She had a smile on her face; a complete contrast to the tears flowing downs her cheeks. Her body was being racked with sobs, and she was shaking from head to toe.

"Why can't I go to the mall…?" she asked between sobs. "Why you want me to stay here and suffer? Because Sou-chan suffered because of me, is that it?"

"No, Misao-chan, that's not what we meant –

"But his suffering's useless now, isn't it? He doesn't remember me! He doesn't know who I am!" She cried, burying her face in her hands. She fell onto the ground slowly, kneeling as she cried her heart out. "He…he doesn't know who I am…" she whispered, finally losing grip. She could feel the hot droplets of tears staining her face, rushing down her cold, pink cheeks, dripping through her fingertips. The snow had fallen quietly all the time, surrounding her with small glowing circles of white.

"That's not true…" Kaoru said, smiling a sad smile as she approached the 19-year-old girl. She kneeled beside her and patted her back, trying to think of good ways to console the heartbroken girl. "He knows who you are…he…just doesn't remember everything…."

"Well, that's better for him," Misao sobbed out, trying desperately to stop her tears. "He…wouldn't have to go through all that pain seeing me…"

The rest of the Kenshingumi watched with caring eyes. Was love so strong that it could wreck someone's life? Was it so strong that it shatters someone's being wholly; was it so strong that it is able to drive a person to take his own life? Never did they imagine that love could bring out the most negative of effects…it was always that the world had fed them with images that love was something that was always full of joy and never-ending happiness, that a world full of love was a happy and joyous place. Never did they expect, in their lives, that love could be such a destructive force.

Rushed sounds of footsteps trampling snow was heard, along with small steps that echoed through their ears. A flash of black fabric and a two firm steps made by two lace-up boots came their way, preceded by four paws stopping silently by them.

A soft voice startled all of them, speaking in such a consoling tone.

"Doushite na no, Misao-chan?"

Soujiro himself was surprised by the words that just came from his mouth. It seemed so natural that he would call her by her name, so natural that he would kneel in front of her and stare kindly at her green eyes. He didn't even think of it before he did it – his body gave way automatically, so did his brain. The girl whom he was just introduced to, Makimachi-san, as he remembered, removed her beautiful face from her palms and looked up at him, tears still streaming down her pink-tinted cheeks.

"Nakanaide yo," he whispered softly, taking one hand and discarding it from its glove. He leaned forward towards the crying girl and smiled a soft smile, his blue eyes filled with warmth and compassion. Slowly, he took his hand and cupped Misao's cheek, gently wiping her tears away with his thumb.

Misao stared at Soujiro as he proceeded to console her. His soft skin swiped her tears away as she looked at him, eyes filled with disbelief. Was Soujiro this kind to still comfort her in her time of sadness, even though all that time he needed her, she was nowhere to be found? And was Soujiro this kind that even if he had forgotten all about her, and at most knew only her name, he would still console her as if she was his best friend? Misao finally concluded that all these questions' answers were 'yes', as she did a long time ago, and a small smile crept up to her lips.

"I don't like it when you're crying," Soujiro's soft voice murmured softly, as he took his hand to dry Misao's other cheek of her tears. "Because I'll cry for you if you are."

"S-sou-chan…"

"Because I'll live for you even if you wouldn't live for me…I'll die for you even if you wouldn't die for me…" Soujiro continued to say quietly, concentrated of ridding Misao of her tears. Misao was still staring at him, letting the words of the supposed-to-be Tenken sink in.

"Sou-chan…"

"I'll love you even if you wouldn't love me…" he continued, "And I'll do everything for you, even if you wouldn't do anything for me."

"Dakara…nakanaide yo." He said with a smile, a smile so genuine that the coldest heart could even melt right before it. Misao sobbed. How did she ever hurt such a kind person like Soujiro?

"Sou-chan…." Misao whispered, unable to find the right words to say. Who would, after hearing all what Soujiro had said? There was such a small percentage of people that would be willing to do everything for their loved one even if the other person wouldn't do anything for them, and Soujiro was part of that small percentage. And the thing is, he was willing to do all of this for Misao. There could be no words to express what Misao was feeling right at that moment, or any action to portray her feelings. She could only stare so happily at the handsome soccer player, who was kneeling right before her, comforting her, smiling so warmly.

But before Misao could do anything else, before reality could even bite her, Soujiro had stood up and left his kneeling place in front of her. He had said goodbye to everyone, and sent a small wave towards her, and had started to walk slowly away. Misao-chan, the dog, was following her owner against her will, as they went away, slipping through her fingertips one more time.

Reality had bitten her too late than needed. Once she was back to herself, Misao had lost her chance – she had stood up immediately and ran after Soujiro, her boots clunking against the pathway, resounding throughout the place. She could even hear the Kenshingumi calling out her name. Misao continued to run, but her effort was to no avail. Soujiro and his friend, Kamatari, with his dog, were already inside the black SUV.

Nevertheless, the will to survive was once again rekindled. Misao stopped halfway, but she was determined to make Soujiro remember her.

"Sou-chan!!" she had screamed, her voice ringing throughout the park. "Sou-chaaan!!"

Despite her efforts, and the world seeming to be against her, everyone probably thought that she was going to let Soujiro go. But being Makimachi Misao, she swore to not give up.

"Daijoubu?"

Soujiro tore his gaze away from the window and turned to look at Kamatari. Misao-chan was settled beside them, lying on the upholstery, looking very depressed. "Eh?"

"Daijoubu, Sou-chan?"

"Ah, hai…boku wa daijoubu desu…" Soujiro trailed off, now continuing to stare out the window. He could still see Misao's form, standing in the middle of the park, staring after their car.

The rest of the trip towards home was rather uneventful. Kamatari was quiet, so was Soujiro – Misao-chan seemed to be depressed from what had happened earlier. Even though the silence inside the car was deafening, no one bothered to stop it. Even if they did, it was impossible to find a proper word to say.

The black SUV stopped in front of the front doors, waiting for its passengers to disembark. Slowly, the three left the car and entered the home, greeted by a surprised Shishio Yumi.

"What happened?" Yumi asked, concerned. "I thought you're going to stay out later than expected."

"Nothing, really." Soujiro answered, letting go of the leash and letting Misao-chan slump down to the floor in sadness. "We just bumped into my old friends – you know them. Kenshin-san, Sanosuke-san, Megumi-san, Kaoru-san…" he trailed off yet again, walked up the spiral staircase that led to the second floor. His yes were yet in another shade of dull navy, his lips set in a thin line. It appeared to the two women below that he was thinking hard, contemplating on something so hard to explicate.

As Soujiro entered his room and closed the door behind him, he looked around the place. Something was nagging him at the back of his mind, but the power of a thunderous headache overpowered it; he winced, staggering his way to his bed in order to rest his aching head. What caused his pain, anyway? How come it seemed that he was supposed to remember something at the instant he entered his bedroom? The failure of not knowing what it was sent Soujiro annoyed – his head was already splitting in half due to a headache, and the world expected him to remember something.

He plopped himself down to his bed, not even thinking of shaking off his shoes. He laid there, his puffy black hair scattered around his head, his pale complexion immediately a contrast to his dark blue duvet. He had his eyes closed in a wince, his lips in a grimace of pain.

There was something utterly familiar about his dialogue earlier – to that girl, named Misao. His headache had subsided, therefore letting him think of her clearly, peacefully.

Now that he thought about it, he was sure that he had heard his words earlier some other time before. It was like he was just reciting it all over again, like a tape that had been playing for the longest time. But he knew that Makimachi Misao was a girl he just met – there could be no way that he had known her beforehand.

But that fact made it even all so stranger. The actions that he had done earlier – kneeling before Misao and ridding her of her tears, consoling her with his words that he felt came from the deepest recesses of his heart – all of those felt so natural. It was as if he was supposed to do that all along.

Another bolt of pain came crashing through Soujiro's head. He groaned, rolling himself over, so that he was lying on his side, facing the window. The night sky had fallen, with small white circles flowing down to the ground.

Seeing the snow made another migraine sear through his head. But the pain didn't stop, just like Soujiro expected – it came and refused to stop, with pain throbbing uncomfortably in his head, tearing it in half. He winced and groaned, closing his eyes once again in hopes to stop the sting.

Alongside the twinges of his aching head, memories buried long ago resurfaced. There were so many memories that Soujiro couldn't even concentrate as he curled up into a ball, trying to rid himself of the uneasiness that was starting to spread. So many pictures began flashing in his mind's eye, but some of them were clearer than everything else.

"Mou…" Soujiro groaned to himself as he clutched his head. "Stop it…"

Pictures of a girl, of snow, of the balcony in the resort…they all flashed repeatedly, sending pain throughout his head constantly. Aoshi was entered somewhere, so was a necklace of silver, his friends…he was getting confused by the minute, by the second, but his mind refused to stop. Memories of getting college applications, of standing in the rain, of going home all wet and soggy…they kept coming back, not leaving Soujiro in peace. Others were included in the mix too – memories of his birthday, the first day that some girl met Aoshi, the day he was destined to leave Japan…the day he heard Aoshi's plan…the day he had concluded that he had no chance, that he was going to take his life just for her, and that he was going to do everything just for her sake….

…just for that girl's sake….

…just for the girl he loved…the girl he had given his heart and soul to…the girl whom he had considered his best friend.

…she was the girl he was going to cry for.

Soujiro cringed in pain as one last bolt of uneasiness cracked through his head. He stayed there, on his bed, wishing for the pain and all the confusion go away.

Three knocks came on Soujiro's door, resounding throughout the room. He tried to stand up, but the pain that was still echoing in his head refused him to do so. Instead, he remained on the bed, clutching his head in efforts to ease himself.

The door had swung open, and he could head someone entering his room. Kamatari's voice soon made itself known.

"Sou-chan," she said, "Someone's here to see you."

Soujiro, still cringing in pain, turned away and murmured his words. "I'm not feeing well."

"It's that girl from before," Kamatari continued, ignoring Soujiro. "…the one in the park."

As much as Soujiro wanted to entertain Misao, his head had forbidden him to do so. But, being the supposed-to-be Tenken he was, he stood up amidst his body's protests and silently followed Kamatari out his room, taking off his coat in the process.

"Misao-chan!"

She was running down the street as fast as her feet could carry her – she knew she was no soccer star, but she had to do everything she could. Misao couldn't afford to lose Soujiro yet again.

"Misao-chan, stop for a moment!" she heard Sanosuke cry out from behind her, apparently chasing her.

"I can't!" Misao said, wiping the tears from her eyes as she ran. "I shouldn't stop now! I can't let Sou-chan get away from me again!"

"I know what you mean!" Sanosuke cried, hurriedly going after the girl. "But you can't go there running all the way!"

"Yes I can!" Misao argued, sharply turning a corner, making a crowd of passers-by split into two. The crowd was split again after Sanosuke ran through them.

"No you can't!" Sanosuke replied in a loud voice, still sprinting. "Do you want Soujiro to see you like that – a wreck? You've been running through the city!"

"He won't care!!" Misao screamed through gasps of air, "He's my best friend!"

"Oh, he'll care alright," said another voice, coming from a car that was being driven alongside her. Misao stopped in bewilderment to see Kenshin's face peering at her from the window, smiling a huge grin. "He'll be worried why you look like you've been harassed."

Suddenly, a car door swung open, revealing Megumi. "C'mon, get in!"

Kenshin put his car into a complete stop, permitting Misao to jump out of the vehicle and hurry herself up to the second floor of the Shishio household. She threw the front doors open, only to see Yumi and Kamatari discussing something in the front hall.

"Misao-chan!!" Yumi exclaimed in surprise, completely taken aback. "What are you doing here?"

"Sou-chan!!" Misao said quickly, looking at Yumi pleadingly. "Where is he?"

"Sou-chan's right upstairs." Kamatari said, quite surprised by the girl she had seen earlier crying in the park. "Why? He seemed to be preoccupied with something – I think he's busy – you shouldn't go barging in his room –

Misao was ready to storm up the stairs and do everything the opposite of Kamatari's advice when she felt a hand grasp her wrist.

"Take your coat off for a moment." Yumi said quietly. Misao obeyed, slowly taking off her light blue coat and placing it on the rack. Kamatari went upstairs to get the needed boy.

"So, where is she now?"

Both of the women located at the front hall were surprised by a set of people who were suddenly standing there with them. Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke and Megumi stopped in their tracks once they saw who was standing in the hall. They all expected it would be Kamatari, and not Misao, who would be waiting there.

"I'm right here." Misao said, albeit morosely. Silence was dropped on them like a bomb right after Misao ended her dialogue, probably due to her nervousness of once again meeting Soujiro.

"Konbanwa," Soujiro's voice made everyone startled a few minutes later. There was something new with him, as if he turned paler, but everyone else shook it off. "I am sorry you have to follow me all the way here."

"We don't mind." Kenshin replied with a smile.

Everyone's eyes were placed on the soccer star as he slowly made his way down the spiral staircase, Kamatari leading him. Once his feet were firmly placed on the first floor, he had turned to Misao, a smile on his face.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked politely, smiling again.

Misao looked at her feet. After a few seconds of thinking she looked up again, only to see Soujiro's smiling face for the second time. A pang of guilt raced through her heart, but she ignored it as she nodded.

"Well then, if you wish to speak to me privately, let us go ahead." Soujiro suggested. He turned around to the Kenshingumi and bowed slightly. "If you'll excuse us," he said, then bowing in turn to Kamatari and Yumi.

Soujiro had lead Misao down a corridor that ended into a balcony. He had stopped midway, and Misao had followed.

"Where would you like to speak to me?" Soujiro had asked in the most polite manner, as if he was a total stranger to Misao. "The veranda or a mere sitting room, perhaps?"

"What you prefer would be just fine." Misao answered in a small voice. Soujiro smiled and led her to a sitting room, their footsteps echoing throughout the empty hallway.

Soujiro took his slender fingers and opened the mahogany door, letting Misao through first then following her. When they both got in he closed the door behind him, settled himself on an armchair, and urged Misao to do the same.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Soujiro asked, peering curiously at the girl. He had flipped the switch earlier to make the fireplace filled with tongues of fire; now it was cackling merrily. Misao was staring at her lap, which was covered in black stockings. Her long plait of black hair rested on her shoulders, cascading down the front, in complete contrast to the white button-up shirt she was wearing. Her shirt was paired up with a pleated, plaid blue skirt, matched with loose lace-up boots that covered her feet.

To Soujiro, she looked quite adorable.

Misao, as she stared at her lap, thought of a good way to open up a friendly conversation. As much as she wanted to say that 'I'm really sorry for making you go through all this' line, she knew better, and she had to think of a better line to start up a jovial discussion.

"Are you nervous?" she heard him say in an amused tone. "You don't have to be – I don't eat people." He said.

The girl looked at him and was going to say something, until she noticed what was wrapped around the boy's neck. Her green eyes were pasted on the bandages for a while, until Soujiro smiled and noticed what she was looking at.

"I knew you'd notice it sometime." Soujiro said, lowering the collar of his black, button-up shirt. He fixed it momentarily, then stared at Misao right in her eyes. "Ask a question."

"How come…you have bandages around your neck?" Misao asked, looking concerned.

"Hmm…" Soujiro thought up an answer that wouldn't surprise Misao much. It was rather hard, but he managed to do so. "I don't really remember myself; my aunt had just told me what I did after I woke up. It was strange, to tell you the truth. It happened on night in September. My aunt told me that I was in my room, staring at myself at the mirror, holding a katana. I don't really know why I did it though – my aunt said that I slashed myself around then neck – probably trying to commit suicide." He chuckled, looking down on the bandages that were surrounding his neck. "Her guess was that I was doing it for a girl I used to know –

Soujiro's story was cut short when his face contorted slightly to portray pain – another headache had been present. It bolted through his head and made him groan audibly, his hand reflexively clutching a handful of hair. Misao, in alarm, had stood up and hurried to Soujiro's side, offering any assistance.

"Sou-chan," she asked him, a look of worry painted on her face, "Is anything wrong?"

Even though Soujiro tried his best to stop for a while and assure Misao that there was nothing wrong, he knew he couldn't do it. As Misao said those words his headache gained more power, making his head throb more. Why were here words so familiar, as if she had said them repeatedly all throughout his life?

"I'll call Yumi-san." Misao said, starting to walk off to the door. "Don't go anywhere."

As Soujiro sat on his chair, praying to the God above for his pain to stop, Misao ran down the hallway, intent on contacting Yumi. Once she reached the front hall she was thankful that everyone was still there.

"Yumi-san," she said while trying to catch her breath, "It's Sou-chan – something's happening to him."

Yumi was immediately worried, asking Misao to bring her to where her nephew was. "What happened?" she asked as she followed the girl down the hallway. "Is he alright?"

"He was telling me a story," Misao replied. "…then his head started to hurt. I don't know if this was the only time it happened, but…"

"We should go to the doctor as soon as possible." Yumi remarked seriously, stopping in front of the door as Misao did. She took the doorknob and swung the door open, revealing a slightly panting Soujiro seated on an armchair.

"I'm…" Soujiro said, raising his head, revealing a small, pained smile that was painted on his pale lips, "I'm alright. There's no…no need to go to the doctor." He murmured, trying to avoid grimaces. But his headache became stronger and he was forced to groan in pain, making Yumi take out her phone and call the family doctor.

"He's recovering."

Those were the first two words that the doctor had said once he had been informed of Soujiro's condition.

"You said that he had amnesia for three months now," the doctor verified. "And it was selective, am I right?"

Yumi affirmed both allegations.

"Well, I guess it is time for him to recover." The doctor replied. "Besides, it is his own brain that decides when he will recover or not. And his condition being selective amnesia, I do think that it will take only a short span of time for him to recover what memory he lost. But as I said earlier, it is his brain that decides. It can be that he's trying to remember it, or something's been making him remember of what he lost."

"What do you suggest we do?" the anxious aunt asked, sparing a glance at the sleeping boy. They were inside Soujiro's bedroom, all seated at different places, waiting for the doctor's decision.

"A good amount of bed rest, I suppose. And keep him away from dangerous activities, or anything that would make him nervous." The doctor said. "If he's trying to remember something, tell him to not remember everything all at once – it makes it harder for him to recover."

As Yumi accompanied the doctor out of the manor, silence fell on the group of six that was seated inside the room. All eyes were fixed upon the figure sleeping on a large bed, his angelic face softly lit by the lamps from each side of his bed.

"Makimachi-san," Kamatari suddenly said, making everyone else turn to the girl who just stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home." Misao said quietly, starting to walk towards the door. She had her head down low, green eyes placed on the carpeted floor.

"Can't you at least stay?" Megumi said as she stood up as well, following the girl. Misao had stopped, with her hand resting on the doorknob. The younger-looking girl cast a look at the group.

"I'm sorry." She said, still in a lifeless voice; she then cast a glance at the sleeping boy before twisting the doorknob and exiting the room.

_Nakanaide__ yo.___

_I don't like it when you're crying, because I'll cry for you if you are._

_I'll live for you even if you wouldn't live for me._

_I'll die for you even if you wouldn't die for me._

_I'll love you, even if you wouldn't love me._

_And I'll do everything for you, even if you wouldn't do anything for me._

_Dakara__…__nakanaide__ yo._

She felt her body slide slowly down to the floor, her back slithering against the door once she closed it behind her. Uncontrollable tears flew down her cheeks, sobs shaking her whole body. His words had been playing itself in her brain over and over again. He had proven his words were true – just by the story that he was telling a while ago. He had attempted to take his life to stop himself from hurting, knowing that he couldn't live without her anywhere near him. But what else was he to do? He had nothing left to live for, so he decided that he should die.

But the world had disagreed, letting him live.

The world still wanted him to suffer.

_Gomen__ nasai yo, Sou-chan.___

How could she have done such a thing to Soujiro? He had been willing enough to do everything for her. He had suffered all the while helping Misao to make herself happy, even if it included the idea of him out of the picture. He endured so much pain in trying to make her life a living heaven while in the process he made his life a living hell. Soujiro had loved her to the extent that he was willing to die – something so extreme that Misao could not even think of it as a possibility.

But it was a possibility.

And it had happened.

The image of an unconscious Soujiro tattooed itself in her mind. Music of nothing but forlorn had been playing inside her head ever since Soujiro had left, and now, as she sat crying outside his bedroom, it began playing in a louder scale.

Maybe it had been better if she hadn't chased him, if she didn't come to his house to talk to him. Maybe it would be best if she had just let him go and regret everything that she had done in her life and to his life too. She was the source of all his problems anyway. Maybe she should just go and kill herself just for his sake, so that when he wakes up he wouldn't have to face the source of his sorrow.

_Gomen__ nasai.___

He had almost taken his life just for her, just because of her. The wound that was hidden by the bandages wrapped around his neck – it was made just because of her. And all that time that Soujiro had been dying inside – she had ignored everything and lived in her happy little world. What kind of a best friend was she, then? Misao knew she wasn't the best person in the world – but still – to cause all this harm to one person, just because she existed…

"Sou-chan…" she sobbed out.

_Nakanaide__ yo.__  
  
_

Author's notes: I am really sorry if this sucked, and I really, really am sorry if I waited for a year and so to update this…I am sooo, sooooooo sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me! Please? I'm going to update the last and final chapter as soon as possible! I promise!

Anyway, I would like to thank all of you guys for your support all this time.

Here's the Special Notes for Special People part:

CurlsofSerenity-san: Thank you soooo much

Lord Cirenmas: Thank you sooo much too

sou-chan-san: Thank you sooo much for your comments; I feel proud of myself if I make someone cry over my works..hehehe

Mohaki-san: thank you once again

Metajoker-san: Thank you sooo much

Jane-san: Thank you

intoxicating-san: Thank you soooo much

Psycho-kyugurl: thank you for keeping on reading, at least I hope you read this

sophomoric genius-san: I hope his recovery is dramatic enough for you

Silver Nightingale-san: I hope this is long enough for you

Mitchy-san: Ah…ok…. Teachers really get on our nerves, eh?

Ken-san: I hope she showed enough emotion here…I was having problems on how to show that while not in Misao's POV

White Witch-san: ahehehehehe…joke lang naman un eh. : I hope Misao suffered enough…

Tesuka-chan-san: I remember your fanfic very well, and I thank you for bringing such a masterpiece to this world. I hope you're still reading this junk.

Botan-chan-san: Thank you soooo much

MiTa-san: Thank you again

Regina-terrae-san: thank you sooo much

Person-san: Ah! Arigatou gozaimasu!

Gyneez-punk-nanashi: thank you sooo much

Moonstorm-san: Thank you for finding this unusual. ;

Msos-san: thank you

Squeaks-sama-san: Thank you, and I'll put it

Aikenka-san: Thank you, but I'll be disturbed if Kamatari's still a guy…ahehehe

Scorpion05-san: I hope I've consoled you somehow through my ficcie. I agree with your saying.

Snow-baby-san: thank you

Istupid: thank you…

Autumn Willow-san: thank you, and dimantrien is a good friend of mine.

Redmoon-night-san: Thank you so much

Tomboy101-san: of course, and I hope you enjoyed

Shessybaby02-san: thank you so much

sLL-san: ah, thank you, and about Aoshi…it was getting tiresome. ;

Crystal Snowflakes-san: Thank you

Kyosha-san: Thank you, and I agree on meteor garden, and I hope you enjoyed

Raven-san: Thank you

Yamitamashii-san: thank you so much

Dragons Maiden: I'm happy I made you happy

Crusader-san: thank you

Taijyasango-san: thank you, and I hope you enjoyed

Panda-san: thank you so much

Unknown-san: yes, kamatari is a guy in the show. But I made him a girl. Thank you.

Zennou-sakusha-san: Thank you

DeeDee-Chan-san: Thank you

Koukeisha: Thank you, and thank you for your offer

MSN-CHAN-san: Thank you

Killualoves17-san: I'm sorry if I haven't been able to fulfill your request. Thank you

Poison of Words-san: Yes, I am Filipino, and thank you so much.

Engel Star 13-san: thank you

Call me Baka-san: Thank you so much

I am so sorry everyone if this chapter did not meet your expectations…I am soooo, soooo sorry!!!

Please stay on for the last chapter!

A. Pikachu

P.S: _dakara__ nakanaide yo:_ so don't cry

Boku wa daijoubu desu: I'm alright

Daijoubu?: are you alright?

Gomen nasai yo, Sou-chan: I'm sorry, Sou-chan


End file.
